The Ultimate Coordinator
by Zizi Kirahira Hibiki 69
Summary: Sebuah percobaan yang membuat hidup seorang namja menderita. Takdir yang mempermainkan hidupnya. Selalu kesakitan yang ia dapatkan. akankah kebahagiaan menghampirinya? / Cho Kyuhyun and All members Super Junior / Brothership and family
1. Chapter 1

**Tittle** : _**"The Ultimate Coordinator"**_

**Cast : Cho Kyuhyun and all members**

**Genre : Brothership and family**

* * *

**Ceritaku ini diambil dari beberapa anime-anime kesukaanku. I hope you like my story fanfict.**

* * *

Seoul. Sebuah kota besar yang memiliki banyak penduduk. Merupakan ibukota dari negara Korea Selatan. Setiap harinya kota itu ramai akan aktivitas warganya dari yang berangkat ke kantor sampai hanya berjalan-jalan saja.

Disebuah ruangan mewah terlihat seorang wanita sedang berusaha mempertahankan bayinya dari jangkauan tangan seorang pria dewasa yang berpakaian rapi. "Nyonya, tolong berikan bayi itu sekarang juga. Jika tidak kami akan menggunakan kekerasan."

Wanita itu menolak dengan lantangnya. Ibu mana yang tega memberikan anaknya pada tangan orang-orang serakah seperti mereka. "Tidak. Pergi dari sini sekarang juga."

"Kami akan pergi jika anda mau menyerahkan bayi itu." Salah seorang pria mencoba mendekat untuk mengambil paksa seorang bayi mungil yang ada di dekapan seorang ibu.

Saat berada didepannya, sang ibu melemparkan sebuah pas bunga keramik tepat kearah kepala pria tersebut. Tak ayal darah pun mengalir keluar dari robekan kulit akibat bergesekan dengan pas bunga yang pecah itu. "Jangan berani mengambil anakku. Pergi kalian. PERGI!"

Geram. Akhirnya pria itu melakukan kekesaran terhadap sang ibu. Ia mengambil paksa bayi mungil yang masih terlelap dengan damainya. Namun wanita tersebut tetap mempertahankannya walaupun tendangan dan pukulan ia dapatkan. Lalu kemana kah suaminya? Ya, suami dari wanita itu sudah terlebih dulu meninggalkan mereka. Ia dibunuh oleh dua orang pria tersebut jauh-jauh hari.

Sang wanita itu pun rubuh. Kini bayi kecilnya sudah berada didekapan pria jahat tersebut. "Jika kamu menyerahkan baik-baik, kamu takkan pernah mendapatkan luka seperti itu. Bahkan suamimu pun akan tetap bersamamu."

"Kem..balikan.. ba.. yikuhh.." dengan susah payah wanita itu berdiri. Namun tubuhnya sudah tak sanggup untuk menopangnya. Ia pun kembali rubuh. Dan napasnya pun ikut lenyap bersamaan dengan matanya yang tertutup.

"Cih." Saat pria itu berbalik, tiba-tiba kepalanya terasa sakit akibat hantaman benda tumpul. Ia pun tak sadarkan diri akibat pukulan itu.

"Ooekk.. Ooekk.. Ooek.." sang bayi yang tadi diperebutkan terbangun dan menangis keras.

"Cup.. cup.. cup.. Jangan menangis anak manis." Seorang wanita lainnya menggendong dan mencoba untuk menghentikan tangisan bayi itu. "Bagaimana keadaannya?"

Orang yang tadi memukulkan tongkat basbol ke pria jahat itu, memeriksa denyut nadi ibu dari sang bayi. Ia menggeleng menjawab pertanyaan istrinya. "Dia sudah meninggal." Ia mulai melangkah mendekati sang istri yang masih sibuk menenangkan bayi yang ia dekap. "Sebaiknya kita pergi dari sini. Dan memanggil polisi."

Mereka berdua pun pergi meninggalkan rumah mewah yang menjadi saksi atas pembantaian sang pemilik rumah tersebut. Bayi yang merupakan satu-satunya anggota keluarga yang masih hidup dibawa oleh pasangan suami istri itu untuk dirawat da dibesarkan mengingat kedua orangtua sang bayi adalah sahabat mereka.

Hari berganti bulan. Bulan berganti tahun. Kini sudah 15 tahun peristiwa mengenaskan itu terjadi. Peristiwa yang membuat gempar dunia. Peristiwa yang hampir memusnahkan keturunan keluarga tersebut.

Disebuah rumah mewah, terlihat seorang remaja yang sedang duduk dihadapan laptop-nya. Tangannya lincah menari-nari diatas keyboard. Matanya tak lepas dari layar datar yang menampilkan salah satu karakter yang ia mainkan sedang bertarung melawan musuh-musuhnya. Ya, namja itu kini sedang bermain game online suara menginterupsi permainannya. "Kyunnie, makan malam dulu."

"Ne, sebentar lagi hyung." Namja yang bernama asli Park Kyuhyun itu menjawab dengan tidak melepaskan pandangannya dari layar laptop.

"Nanti kamu sakit. Cepatlah." Namja yang memanggil tadi tersenyum maklum melihat sifat dongsaengnya yang maniak game. Park JungSoo atau biasa dipanggil Leeteuk itu, mulai kembali menata makanan diatas meja makan.

"Oh, kalian sudah pulang rupanya." Kedua mata Leeteuk menangkap keenam dongsaeng-nya. Sungguh keluarga besar Park.

Seketika ruang makan itu menjadi ramai akibat perbincangan keduabelas namja disana. Ada yang membicarakan soal pekerjaan, kuliah, sampai masalah wanita pun ada dalam keramaian itu. Keramaian itu berganti menjadi keheningan saat sesosok namja masuk ke ruangan itu.

"Duduklah, Kyu. Kita akan makan sekarang." dengan senyuman khasnya, Leeteuk menyuruh sang dongsaeng terkecilnya untuk duduk.

Makan malam pun kembali dilanjutkan. Kini hanya terdengar suara dentingan garpu dan sendok yang berbenturan dengan piring. Tak ada satupun yang memulai pembicaraan disana. Hingga sang namja tertua yang memecah keheninga itu.

"Bagaimana kuliahmu, Kyu? Lancar? Apa kamu sudah mendapatkan teman disana mengingat usiamu baru berumur 15 taun?" Tanya Leeteuk sambil menatap namja berambut hitam pendek yang kini sedang menikmati hidangan didepannya.

"Lumayan, hyung. Yang menerima keberadaanku hanya ada tiga orang. Shim Changmin si tiang listrik. Kibum hyung si snow white dan Minie-hyung." Kyuhyun masih tetap melanjutkan makannya.

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Hyung sempat khawatir jika kamu tidak mendapatkan teman disana." Leeteuk meletakkan sendoknya dan mengelus kepala sang magnae. "Belajar yang rajin, ne. Agar hyung semakin bangga padamu."

Namja berambut hitam itu mengangguk paham. Sedangkan hyung-nya yang lain hanya terdiam mendengarkan percakapan antara Park tertua dengan sang magnae.

Sepertinya kalian bingung dengan hyung-hyungnya Kyuhyun yang lain. Ya, memang mereka semua tidak menyukai kehadiran Kyuhyun. 6 tahun yang lalu, karena Kyuhyun, pasangan Park yang merupakan orangtua mereka meninggal dunia akibat kecelakaan. Alasannya sepele, karena pada saat itu terjadi Kyuhyun yang merengek pada orangtuanya untuk menemaninya ke Toko Game. Padahal orangtua-nya sudah menolak dan meminta Kyuhyun untuk tetap di rumah dan tidak pergi kemana-mana. Namun namja kecil itu tetap memaksa orangtua-nya untuk pergi. Dengan terpaksa mereka pun mengabulkan permintaan sang anak bungsunya.

Selama perjalanan, semuanya berjalan lancar. Hingga saat berada ditikungan, tiba-tiba mobil mereka oleng dan menabrak pembatas jalan. Pasangan Park dan sopirnya meninggal ditempat, sedangkan Kyuhyun menderita luka yang cukup serius.

Semenjak kejadian itu, hyung-hyungnya membencinya. Awalnya Leeteuk pun membenci dia, tapi dia sadar, sepenuhnya bukan salah Kyuhyun. Namun tidak bagi Heechul, Kangin, Shindong, Donghae, Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook. Mereka semua masih membenci sang dongsaeng hingga saat ini.

"Aku sudah selesai." Ucap Donghae. Ia kemudian bangkit dan pergi meninggalkan ruang makan. Diikuti dengan yang lainnya. Hingga tersisa Leeteuk dan juga Kyuhyun.

Namja berwajah lembut itu menatap miris sang dongsaeng yang kini masih menatap makanannya dalam diam. Ia tidak bisa berbuat apapun untuk mengubah keadaan. Ia tidak bisa memaksa dongsaeng yang lainnya untuk memaafkan Kyuhyun. Yang ia lakukan sekarang hanya menemaninya agar namja paling muda itu tidak merasa sendirian.

"Kyu.." Leeteuk memanggil Kyuhyun, namun tak ada jawaban dari sang magnae. "Kyunnie."

Panggilan kedua. Kyuhyun masih tetap diam. Tak bergeming sama sekali dengan panggilan sang hyung. Akhirnya Leeteuk menghampiri Kyuhyun dan memeluknya erat. Pelukan itupun masih tak menyadarkan Kyuhyun dari alam bawah sadarnya. Ia masih tidak bergeming.

"Kyunnie.. Jangan begini.. Hyung ada disini." Lirih Leeteuk. Ia masih tetap memeluk magnae-nya. Tak berapa lama tubuh Kyuhyun tersentak.

"Ah? Kenapa hyung memelukku?" Tanya namja bertubuh kurus itu dengan sedikit bingung. "Kenapa hyung menangis?"

"Ani. Kamu tidak apa-apa, Kyu?" Leeteuk menatap dongsaeng-nya khawatir.

"Gwenchanayo, hyungie." Jawab Kyuhyun manja.

"Lebih baik kamu pergi tidur, ne?" Tangan besar Leeteuk mengusap pelan kepala berambut pendek berwarna hitam itu. Kyuhyun mengangguk dan segera melesat ke kamarnya.

Sepasang mata lain yang mengintip kejadian itu hanya terdiam membisu. Entah apa yang sedang dipikirkannya. Namun kedua matanya terlihat kosong dan diliputi sebuah rasa gundah. Bingung karena tidak tahu harus bersikap apa.

Tak menemukan jawaban, akhirnya orang tersebut meninggalkan tempat ia berdiri. Tanpa mengatakan sepatah katapun pada hyung-nya yang masih terdiam.

Malam pun berlalu begitu saja. Sang bulan kini kembali bersembunyi dan diganti dengan sang fajar. Burung-burung -rumput masih basah karena air embun. Suasana pagi itu sungguh segar dan hangat.

Suasana yang nyaman itu tak mampu mengusik seorang namja yang masih bergelung dengan selimut tebalnya. Kedua matanya masih tertutup sempurna. Namun tiba-tiba ia tersentak. Sepertinya namja yang tak lain adalah Kyuhyun mendapat mimpi buruk. Ia bangun seketika dengan peluh yang mengalir deras. Wajahnya yang pucat semakin terlihat pucat. Napasnya sedikit memburu.

**Cklek!**

Tiba-tiba pintu kamarnya terbuka. Namun Kyuhyun masih tetap diam. Namja yang masuk itu memandang dongsaeng-nya dengan tatapan sedih. 'Apakah aku harus kalah dengan egoku?'

"Bangunlah, ini sudah siang." Ucap namja tersebut. Park Donghae.

Kyuhyun masih berusaha menormalkan pernapasannya. Wajahnya sudah tidak sepucat tadi. Keringat dingin sudah berhenti mengalir.

"Kyunnie?" Tanya Donghae memastikan keadaan dongsaeng-nya.

Kyuhyun membelalakan matanya saat melihat salah satu hyung yang sangat membencinya. Ada rasa bahagia yang membuncah dihatinya saat nama kecilnya dilapalkan sang hyung. Senyuman manis terukir dibibirnya. Hingga ia lupa dengan mimpi yang baru saja dia lihat tadi. "Hyung."

"Gwenchana?"

"Ne, gwenchanayo. Aku akan bersiap sekarang. Gomawo, hyung." Ucap Kyuhyun dengan penuh ketulusan. Mau tak mau Donghae pun mengangguk dan tersenyum.

Rasa tenang dan bahagia pun dirasakan oleh namja tampan itu, saat ia melihat senyuman sang dongsaeng. Kemudian ia pun berlalu meninggalkan kamar yang bernuansa minimalis.

Senyuman masih terukir diwajah Kyuhyun. Sepertinya semangat sang namja berkulit pucat itu membungbung tinggi. Dengan semangat ia masuk ke kamar mandi dan bersiap untuk berangkat kuliah.

**««« The Coordinator »»»**

"Sepertinya kamu sedang bahagia, Hae. Ada apa?" Tanya seorang namja berambut blonde.

"Terlihat yah?" Donghae bukannya menjawab ia malah berbalik tanya.

"Dari tadi kamu senyam-senyum sendiri. Dari kamu memanggil 'dia' sampai kita di kampus pun senyumanmu tidak lepas." Eunhyuk menekan kan kata dia. Ya, Donghae tahu siapa yang Eunhyuk maksud. Kyuhyun. "Apa kebencianmu sudah hilang, Hae?"

Mimik Donghae menjadi serius saat, Eunhyuk, menanyakan hal itu. "Aku memang menyalahkannya karena dia, Eomma dan Appa meninggal. Tapi itu sudah berlalu, Hyuk. Dan dia membutuhkan kehadiran kita. Kehadiran Teuki-hyung tidak cukup. Apalagi umurnya masih sangat muda. Ia butuh perhatian kita, dari hyung-hyung-nya."

Eunhyuk geram dengan jawaban dari saudara kandungnya. "Kau..."

"Psikologisnya tidak baik saat ini. Matanya..." Eunhyuk diam mendengarkan kata-kata selanjutnya dari bibir sang casanova. "Matanya menyiratkan kekosongan, ketakutan dan rasa bersalah. Ia tampak rapuh tidak seperti terlihat diluar. Aku sudah beberapa kali melihatnya melamun bahkan ia sampai tidak merasakan kehadiran orang lain yang bahkan memeluknya."

"Tapi karena dia Eomma dan Appa meninggal. Ingat itu Donghae. Seharusnya anak itu yang mati, bukan orangtua kita." Eunhyuk menggebrak meja didepannya. Sepertinya ia tak sadar, bahwa objek yang dibicarakan berada di balik tembok.

"Park Hyukjae. Jaga mulutmu."

"Kamu yang seharusnya menjaga anak sial itu yang..." belum sempat Eunhyuk meneruskan kalimatnya, sebuah suara terdengar menginterupsi.

"Apa sebegitu bencinya hyung terhadapku?" Mata Donghae terbelalak saat melihat sosok Kyuhyun didepannya. Sedangkan Eunhyuk terlihat tidak bersalah sama sekali.

"Ne. Aku dan hyung yang lain membencimu. Karena rengekanmu itu, Eomma dan Appa meninggal."

Rasa sakit menyerang dadanya saat mendengar kata-kata itu dari mulut hyung-nya sendiri. Matanya menyiratkan luka yang sangat dalam. Dengan segera ia berlari meninggalkan kedua hyung-nya.

"KYUHYUN!"

"Biarkan saja dia. Kuharap dia mati setelah ini."

**BUGGH!**

Donghae memukul telak pipi saudara kandungnya. Darah pun keluar dari luka sobek dibibir namja penggila pisang tersebut. "Kuharap kau tidak menyesali kata-katamu, Hyukjae."

Donghae pun pergi meninggalkan namja blonde itu. Tanpa berniat minta maaf ataupun membantunya berdiri. Yang ada dipikirannya yaitu segera menemukan sang dongsaeng terkecilnya. Ia khawatir Kyuhyun akan berbuat nekat.

Kaki jenjangnya masih menyusuri lorong-lorong di kampusnya. Matanya bergerak mencari keberadaan sang namja berlabel jenius di kampus yang ia tempati. Kemudian 2 maniknya menemukan sosok dongsaengnya yang lain, Ryeowook.

"Wookie-ah.."

Namja berwajah mungil itu pun menoleh. Senyumnya terkembang saat kedua matanya melihat salah satu hyung-nya yang tampan. Namun senyuman manisnya pudar saat melihat wajah khawatir itu. "Ada apa, hyung?" Wajahnya pun ikut berubah menjadi panik.

"Apa kamu melihat Kyuhyunnie?"

Seketika raut yang tadinya panik, kini berubah menjadi datar dan dingin. "Ada apa hyung menanyakan anak itu?"

"Aish sudahlah. Kamu dan Eunhyuk sama saja. Perlu kamu tahu, Wookie-ah, tak seharusnya Kyuhyun mengalami kejadian ini dan perlakuan buruk dari kita semua. Kamu tahu dia itu lebih kuat daripada kita semua. Sedangkan kita, sampai sekarang masih sedih dengan kepergian orangtua kita. Yang Kyuhyun rasakan berkali-kali lipat dari yang kita rasakan. Rasa sakit akibat kecelakaan itu, orangtua yang meninggal didepan matanya serta harus menerima perlakuan buruk kita." Donghae menatap wajah dongsaeng yang pintar memasak itu. "Apa kamu bisa merasakan bagaimana hidupnya selama ini? Apa kamu pun lupa, pasca kejadian itu dia mengalami koma akibat shock berat di otaknya. Dan saat bangun, tak ada seorang pun yang menemaninya."

Ia menghela napas pelan sebelum melanjutkan perkataannya. "Apa kamu bisa membayangkan perasaannya saat itu hingga sekarang?"

Namja bertubuh mungil itu terdiam. Mencoba untuk mengenyahkan perasaan bersalah yang merasuk ke relung hatinya. Sekuat

apapun ia mengenyahkannya, sekuat itu juga perasaan sesak memenuhi dadanya. "K-kyunnie..." lirihnya.

"Baiklah, hyung pergi dulu. Pulangnya hati-hati, ne?"

Tanpa menunggu jawaban Ryeowook, ia berlalu begitu saja. Ia sungguh khawatir dengan keberadaan Kyuhyun. Apalagi cuaca tiba-tiba berubah begitu drastis. Hujan deras mengguyur kota metropolitan itu.

Dilain tempat, terlihat seorang namja muda sedang duduk diantara 2 buah nisan. Bajunya sudah basah kuyup terguyur air hujan. Badannya menggigil kedinginan. Bibirnya berubah pucat bahkan hampir membiru.

"Eomma, Appa.. Hikss.. M-mereka semua membenciku.. Hikss.. A-aku.. Hikss.. Akku sudah tidak tahan.. Hikss.." tangannya terjulur ke batu nisan. "Bawa aku bersama kalian.. Hikss.."

Hanya suara hujan yang tertangkap telinganya. Air dingin masih setia membasahi tubuh ringkih itu. Sepertinya Tuhan sedang ingin menemaninya menumpahkan segala rasa yang selama ini ia simpan. Buktinya hujan semakin deras mengguyur tubuhnya.

Tak sedikitpun ia ingin berteduh dan melindunginya dari tetesan air yang berasal dari langit. Matanya mulai meredup dan berkunang-kunang. Kepalanya sudah terasa sangat berat. Sudah lama ia berada di tempat itu. Tempat peristirahatan kedua orangtuanya.

"Akhirnya kutemukan juga..." sebuah suara terdengar dibelakang Kyuhyun namun namja bermarga Park itu tak mampu mendengarnya akibat beradu dengan kerasnya suara hujan dan petir.

Kedua mata Kyuhyun pun tertutup sempurna dan tubuhnya tergeletak dilumpur yang basah karena bercampur dengan air. Seragam putihnya kotor oleh lumpur yang menyerap ke pori-pori kain. Diambang kesadarannya yang semakin menipis, ia memanggil kedua orangtuanya..

"Eomma, Appa..."

* * *

Mind to review?

by Zizi Kirahira Hibiki

wp : .com


	2. Chapter 2

**Tittle : The Ultimate Coordinator**

**Cast : Cho Kyuhyun and All Member SJ **

**Genre : Brothership and Family**

* * *

Seorang namja tegap terlihat sedang mengganti kain lap yang ia pakai untu mengompres kening seseorang. Namja itu terbaring dengan mata masih tertutup rapat. Pipinya memerah karena hawa panas yang menyebar disekitar wajah dan juga tubuhnya.

"Hei segeralah bangun. Biar aku bisa menghubungi keluargamu." Namja itu masih setia menemani seseorang yang terbaring lemah. "Demamnya masih tinggi."

Kemudian namja tersebut mengambil sebuah suntikan didalam tasnya. Dan mengisinya dengan obat penurun panas. Ia suntikan melalu infusan yang kini terpasang di tangan kiri namja sakit itu. Siwon, Choi Siwon adalah seorang dokter muda yang telah mendapatkan ijin praktek di usianya yang masih muda. Ia jugalah yang telah menemukan Kyuhyun yang tergeletak ditanah pemakaman itu.

Saat itu, Siwon sedang mengunjungi makam ibunya. Kebetulan saat hendak pulang, ia menemukan Kyuhyun tergeletak tak sadarkan diri ditanah becek. Tak mungkin ia membiarkan seseorang yang sedang lemah dibawah guyuran hujan. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, namja tampan dengan dimple dipipinya mengangkat dan membawa tubuh Kyuhyun kedalam mobilnya.

Sampai saat ini Kyuhyun masih belum sadarkan diri. Demamnya sudah mulai turun karena tadi ia memberinya obat. Siwon masih setia menemaninya, tapi kali ini sambil memegang sebuah gadget ditangannya. Tampaknya ada sebuah tugas yang harus ia selesaikan terbukti tangannya masih lincah menyentuh layar handphonenya.

"Eomma.. Appa.. ukh..." sebuah lirihan terdengar diruangan mewah tersebut. Sepertinya Kyuhyun sedang bermimpi buruk. Keringat keluar dari wajah dan tubuhnya.

"Hei, bangunlah." Siwon mencoba untuk membangunkan Kyuhyun. Ia takut jika keadaan namja didepannya menjadi semakin parah.

Diguncannya tubuh yang menurutnya kecil itu. Tak berapa lama, kelopak itu bergerak dan perlahan terbuka sempurna. Sepertinya kesadaran yang ia miliki belum sepenuhnya kembali. "Hei, gwenchana?"

Kyuhyun menoleh saat sebuah suara menyapa gendang telinganya. Raut kebingungan tercetak diwajahnya yang pucat. "Nuguseyo?" Tanyanya dengan suara pelan.

"Choi Siwon imnida. Masih ada yang sakit?" Tangan lebar milik Siwon meraba kening Kyuhyun. "Sepertinya obat yang kuberikan sudah bereaksi."

Kyuhyun menatap Siwon kosong. Pikirannya kembali melayang saat ia tidak sengaja mendengar obrolan kedua hyungnya. 'Apa aku tidak begitu diharapkan di keluargaku sendiri?'

Namja berambut ikal itu masih setia dengan pikirannya. Tak sadar bahwa namja didepannya menatap penuh kekhawatiran. "Hei, gwenchana?"

"Ah... nan gwenchana, hyung." kening Siwon berkerut melihat sikap Kyuhyun. Sedangkan namja berlabel jenius itu menatapnya polos. "Hyung?"

"Eoh? Mianhae.. Siapa namamu? Apa masih ada yang sakit?"

"Hyung yang membawaku kesini?" Kyuhyun tidak menjawab pertanyaan Siwon. Membuat namja tegap itu gemas.

"Ne. Sekarang jawab pertanyaan hyung." Siwon mengambil napas sebentar, "siapa namamu?"

"Oh.. Park Kyuhyun imnida."

"Demammu sudah turun, Kyu. Syukurlah tadi hyung sempat khawatir dengan kondisimu." Tangan Siwon tadi sempat terjulur untuk meraba kening Kyuhyun beralih meraba leher putih pucat milik Kyuhyun.

Keheningan kembali melanda ruangan mewah di salah satu apartemen terelit di Korea. Tidak ada bahan pembicaraan antara mereka. Saat keheningan masih setia berada diantara keduanya, sebuah suara barang elektronik terdengar. Dan itu berasal dari tas Kyuhyun.

Dengan bersusah payah namja bersurai ikal coklat itu meraih tasnya dan mengambil ponsel putih miliknya. Tertera dilayar nama salah satu hyung-nya, 'Hae-hyung?'

"Yeoboseyo?"

_'Dimana kamu, Kyu?'_

"Aku tidak tahu. Wae, hyung?"

_'MWO?! Kamu dimana sekarang Kyu?'_

Terdengar pekikan salah satu hyung-nya yang berwajah childish disebrang telpon. Refleks Kyuhyun menjauhkan gagang telponnya. Samar terlihat senyuman di bibir pucat Kyuhyun. Siwon yang melihat itu tertegun. Sebuah senyuman yang begitu tulus dan wajahnya terlihat bahagia.

"Waeyo, hyung?"

_'Sekarang hujan deras, Kyu. Kamu dimana sekarang, hyung akan menjemputmu.'_

"Aniyo. Aku akan pulang sendiri. Hyung di rumah saja."

_'Cepatlah pulang, Kyunnie.'_

Terdengar suara lembut disana. Suara seorang namja yang selalu melindunginya. Dengan paras tampan nan lembut.

"Nde, hyungie."

Komunikasi itu terputus. Senyuman masih terpatri diwajahnya. 'Hae-hyung...'

Siwon menatap intens namja muda dihadapannya. Ia merasa namja ini membutuhkan perlindungan darinya. "Gwenchana, Kyu?"

"Ah? Ne, hyung." Kyuhyun menutup matanya. Mencoba meresapi kekhawatiran salah satu hyung yang sempat membencinya. "Ah, hyung. Ini didaerah mana?"

"Ini di pusat kota Seoul. Wae? Apa kamu mau pulang?" Kyuhyun menganggukkan kepalanya. "Tapi kondisimu masih lemah, Kyu. Walaupun demammu sudah turun."

"Aku harus pulang, Hyung. Hyungdeul mengkhawatirkanku."

Namja tampan bermarga Choi itu mengangguk paham. "Baiklah, aku akan mengantarkanmu pulang."

Selama perjalanan menuju kediaman keluarga Park, Kyuhyun dan Siwon tidak melakukan perbincangan. Namja yang memiliki senyuman menawan itu hanya fokus dengan jalanan didepan yang licin juga basah. Sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya diam memandang kosong sisi jalanan yang terlihat gelap. Mengingat hari sudah sore dan hujan turun dengan derasnya.

Terlalu fokus dengan keselamatan mereka saat berkendara, Siwon tidak menyadari kondisi namja disebelahnya. Peluh telah membasahi seluruh badannya. Dingin menyergap permukaan kulit putihnya. Manik coklatnya terpejam erat. Sangat erat hingga terlihat kerutan-kerutan disekitar kening Kyuhyun.

Suara petir memekakkan kedua telinga mereka. Kilatan cahaya berwarna putih terlihat diatas dengan background awan hitam. Suara gemuruh hujan semakin terdengar keras.

_"Eomma, nanti Kyu beli kaset game yang banyak ya?"_

_"Bukankah di rumah sudah banyak kaset, Kyunnie. Apakah anak eomma ini sudah menyelesaikannya?"_

_"Ne, tentu saja eomma. Semuanya sudah Kyu selesaikan hari itu juga."_

_"Anak appa memang hebat. Tapi kurangi waktu bermain game-mu, Kyuhyun-ah. Tidak baik untuk kesehatanmu nantinya."_

_"Appa dan eomma tenang saja, Kyu tidak akan sakit."_

**_Ckiiiiit! Brak! Brak! Bruagh!_**

_"Eo-eomma... a-appa... ukhh.."_

_"K-kyunnie.. gwenchana chagi?"_

_"Ssakit.. eomma.. pusing... ukh..."_

_"Eomma? A-appa? Ja-wab Kyu... j-jangan tinggalkan Kyu.. eomma.. appa.."_

"Kyu? Kyuhyun-ah? Gwenchanayo?" Terlihat seorang namja mengguncang sesosok tubuh disampingnya.

"Eomma.. Appa.." terdengar racauan dari mulut Kyuhyun.

"Kyu.. jawab hyung.. kamu baik-baik saja?" Siwon masih menyadarkan Kyuhyun. Mobil mereka terparkir didepan sebuah rumah mewah. "Astaga.. suhu tubuhmu semakin tinggi.. aku harus segera memeriksamu.."

Mobil Siwon masuk ke dalam rumah bergaya modern klasik tersebut. Saat akan melewati pintu gerbang yang kebetulan tidak tertutup, mobilnya dicegat oleh seorang penjaga. "Maaf, ada keperluan apa Anda kemari?"

"Apa benar ini rumahnya Park Kyuhyun?"

"Ne. Apa anda mencari Tuan Kyuhyun?"

Siwon menggelengkan kepalanya, "ani. Aku mengantarkannya pulang dan sekarang ia harus segera mendapatkan perawatan. Biarkan aku lewat sekarang."

Penjaga itu menemukan sosok Kyuhyun dengan kondisi menggigil. Melihat kondisi majikannya seperti itu, ia segera menyingkir dan membiarkan mobil mewah Siwon melewatinya. Melihat itu, namja yang telah mendapat gelar dokter langsung menancapkan gasnya dan melesat masuk. Setelah sampai ia keluar dan menggendong Kyuhyun didepan.

"Kyu?!"

Terdengar sebuah teriakan saat Siwon akan berjalan masuk. Tampak dua namja sedang berlari menuju kearahnya. "Kyu, gwenchana?" Tanya seseorang yang ternyata adalah Donghae.

"Lebih baik kita masuk dan membaringkannya. Bisakah kalian menunjukkan dimana kamarnya?"

"Tentu saja. Ikuti aku." Leeteuk berjalan masuk terlebih dahulu dengan Donghae juga Kyuhyun yang berada dalam gendongan Siwon.

Kini mereka tiba disebuah ruangan minimalis dengan cat dinding berwarna baby blue. Sebuah tempat tidur berukuran medium terletak ditengah-tengah dengan menghadap kesebuah jendela besar. Perabotan yang ada disana tidak berlebihan, hanya barang-barang yang diperlukan saja.

Siwon segera berjalan kearah tempat tidur dan meletakkan Kyuhyun disana. Dikeluarkannya alat-alat kedokteran yang ia butuhkan. Meletakkan sebuah termometer dimulut Kyuhyun. Namja tegap itu memeriksa detak jantung dan mengukur tekanan darahnya.

Leeteuk dan Donghae memperhatikan namja yang sedang memeriksa dongsaeng mereka. Perasaan mereka berdua kini diliputi rasa khawatir. Takut terjadi apa-apa dengan dongsaeng mereka.

"Apakah Kyuhyunnie akan baik-baik saja?" Lirih Donghae. Leeteuk menatap dongsaeng-nya.

"Dia pasti baik-baik saja."

Siwon sudah selesai memeriksa Kyuhyun. Ia sempat khawatir dengan keadaan namja yang baru dikenalnya hari ini. "Apa kalian keluarganya?"

"Ne, kami adalah Hyung-nya. Apa yang terjadi dengan Kyuhyun?" Leeteuk mendekat kearah Siwon.

"Sebelumnya dia ditemukan dalam keadaan tidak sadarkan diri di sebuah pemakaman. Saat akan diantarkan pulang kondisinya sudah sedikit membaik. Namun ketika diperjalanan, tiba-tiba saja keadaannya kembali drop. Apa dia pernah mengalami suatu kejadian buruk sebelumnya? Kecelakaan misalnya."

"Ne, beberapa tahun yang lalu dia dan kedua orangtua kami mengalami kecelakaan lalulintas. Kedua orangtua kami meninggal ditempat dan Kyuhyun mendapat luka parah dan sempat dalam kondisi koma." Donghae terlihat murung saat Park sulung membicarakan kenangan buruk itu. "Tapi sebelumnya Kyuhyun belum pernah mengalami hal seperti ini. Dia baik-baik saja."

Siwon mengangguk paham. "Tapi aku rasa ia hanya menyembunyikannya dari kalian saja. Namun sekarang keadaannya sudah membaik. Suhu tubuhnya sudah mulai normal kembali. Usahakan agar dia tidak terlalu banyak berpikir dan usahakan juga jangan terlalu lelah."

"Ne, kami mengerti. Tapi maaf sebelumnya." Siwon yang sedang membereskan peralatannya berhenti sejenak dan menatap Leeteuk bingung. "Anda siapa? Sebelumnya saya ucapkan terimakasih sudah menyelamatkan uri dongsaeng."

"Ah mianhae, Choi Siwon imnida." Namja berlesung pipi itu menjulurkan tangannya mengajak berjabat tangan, dan Leeteuk menyambutnya.

"Park Jungsoo imnida. Dan ini dongsaengku Park Donghae." Namja penyuka ikan itu membungkuk sedikit.

"Kalau begitu saya pamit dulu, Leeteuk-ssi."

"Hyung." Siwon tertegun. Bingung dengan perkataan namja didepannya. "Sepertinya kamu lebih muda dariku. Panggil saja dengan hyung. Leeteuk-hyung.."

Siwon tersenyum hingga menampilkan dimplenya. Ia sangat bahagia karena selama ini ia hidup sendiri di kota sebesar Seoul. Keluarganya sudah lama meninggal termasuk yeodongsaeng satu-satunya dalam sebuah kecelakaan. "Gomawo, Leeteuk-hyung."

Dokter muda itu pun pergi meninggalkan rumah mewah tersebut dengan berpamitan sebelumnya. Sepertinya ia diterima oleh anggota keluarga ini. Dan itu membuatnya senang.

Sepeninggal Siwon, Leeteuk dan Donghae duduk dipinggir tempat tidur Kyuhyun. Ia masih belum sadarkan diri. Matanya masih setia terpejam. Raut wajahnya terlihat gelisah. Membuat Donghae dan Leeteuk khawatir.

Di pintu depan, terlihat tiga namja tampan baru saja masuk ke rumah mewah itu. Heechul, Kangin dan Shindong sepertinya baru pulang dari kantor. Terlihat mereka masih memakai pakaian kantor. Tak lama turun dari arah tangga dua namja lainnya, Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook.

"Hyungdeul sudah pulang. Teuki-hyung mana?" Tanya Ryeowook.

"Mwo? Bukankah Teuki-hyung sudah pulang terlebih dahulu?" Shindong, namja bertubuh sedikit gempal itu berteriak kaget mendengar pertanyaan dongsaeng imutnya itu.

"Aku belum melihatnya, hyung."

Seorang pelayan wanita melitas dari arah samping mereka. "Hei, apa Teuki-hyung dan Donghae sudah pulang?"

Pelayan itu terlihat kaget saat ia ditanya oleh majikannya yang berparas cantik seperti perempuan namun berperangai buruk. "N-ne, tuan. Tuan Jungsoo dan Tuan Donghae sudah tiba."

"Lalu dimana mereka?" Kali ini namja bertubuh tegap yang bertanya, Kangin.

"Tuan Jungsoo dan Tuan Donghae kini sedang berada dikamar Tuan Kyuhyun."

"Mwo? Donghae?" Tiga orang namja berteriak kaget, namun tidak berlaku bagi Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook. "Apa yang mereka lakukan di kamar anak itu?"

"Saya tidak tahu. Namun tadi saya melihat, Tuan Kyuhyun dibawa oleh seseorang dalam keadaan tidak sadarkan diri."

**Deg!**

Hati mereka semua entah kenapa terasa sakit dan sesak saat mendengar penuturan pelayan itu. Namun tentu saja dari luar mereka terlihat biasa saja bahkan terkesan datar. "Baiklah kamu boleh pergi."

Pelayan itu undur diri dan meninggalkan kelima majikannya. Tak ada dari mereka yang berniat membuka suara. Kelimanya bubar tanpa diperintah dan tanpa suara. Pikiran mereka sepertinya kosong tiba-tiba.  
.

.  
**»» The Ultimate Coordinator ««**  
.

.  
Pagi menjelang. Semalaman Leeteuk dan Donghae menjaga Kyuhyun. Kini dongsaeng mereka masih tetap tertidur. Tengah malam ia sempat sadar namun tertidur lagi. Sepertinya ia masih kelelahan.

Namun sekarang, Kyuhyun bangun terlebih dahulu dari kedua hyung-nya. Ia tersenyum saat mendapati kepala Donghae ada didekatnya. Tanpa sadar ia mengelus kepala hyung-nya dan itu membuat Donghae bangun seketika.

"Kamu sudah bangun, Kyu?" pekik Donghae. Ia tidak menghiraukan suasana saat itu masih pagi dan sunyi. Mau tak mau Leeteuk pun terbangun.

"Ne, hyung. Mianhae sudah membuat hyung khawatir." Kyuhyun meminta maaf pada hyung-nya.

"Gwenchana, Kyu. Hyung yang seharusnya meminta maaf. Jeongmal mianhae, karena Hyung sudah mengabaikanmu bahkan membencimu." Donghae membawa Kyuhyun kepelukannya.

Senyuman tak bisa disembunyikan Leeteuk saat melihat kedua dongsaengnya berpelukan. Ia sungguh bersyukur, kini Donghae sudah kembali menyayangi Kyuhyun. Namja yang berada dalam pelukan Donghae tidak bisa menahan tangis dan tawanya. Isakan terdengar dari mulutnya yang tertutup bahu tegap Donghae.

"Hikss.. Hikss.. Hae-hyung.. hikss.."

"Ssst.. uljima, Kyunnie.. Hyung minta maaf. Kamu mau memaafkan hyung kan?" Tangan putih Donghae mengelus lembut punggung Kyuhyun yang masih tertutup baju milik Siwon.

"Hikss.. Hyung.. hyung tidak perlu meminta maaf.. hikss.. Hyungieee.." Kyuhyun semakin memeluk erat Donghae.

Leeteuk mendekat dan mengelus surai coklat Kyuhyun. Ia terharu. Sekuat tenaga ia tahan air mata bahagia yang mendesak untuk keluar. "Uljima, Kyu.. Uljima.."

Donghae melepas pelukan Kyuhyun. Matanya sudah memerah dan basah oleh airmata yang keluar. Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar saat pelukan itu terlepas. Membuat Donghae dan Leeteuk tersenyum gemas.

"Sekarang bagaimana keadaanmu, Kyu?" Leeteuk menatap Kyuhyun.

"Gwenchana, hyung. Aku baik-baik saja." Senyuman masih terpasang diwajahnya. "Sekarang hyungdeul bersiap untuk berangkat kerja. Aku pun akan bersiap untuk ke kampus."

"Andwae.." Donghae melarang keras dongsaengnya pergi ke kampus.

"Wae, Hyung?"

"Kamu masih sakit. Lebih baik beristirahat di rumah dulu." Leeteuk menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun. Ia mengerti saat Donghae melarang magnae-nya pergi ke kampus.

"Tapi hyung..."

"Tiak ada tapi-tapian. Sekarang kamu tidur dan beristirahatlah. Nanti sepulang dari kampus, akan hyung bawakan jjajangmyeon." Sepertinya Kyuhyun tidak bisa protes lebih dari ini.

"Baiklaaahh..." dengan muka pasrah, ia kembali membaringkan tubuhnya. Saran dari hyung-nya ada benarnya juga. Ia merasa bahwa tubuhnya masih terasa tidak enak..

"Hyung akan bersiap. Nanti Hae akan membawakan sarapan kesini. Kamu tidurlah sebentar lagi, arraso?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk. Matanya sudah terasa berat dan perlahan mulai tertutup sempurna. Leeteuk dan Donghae tersenyum lembut, silih berganti mereka mencium kening Kyuhyun yang tertutup poni.

"Jaljayo, Kyunnie." bisik Leeteuk. Mreka berdua keluar dan menutup pintu kamar.

**»» The Ultimate Coordinator ««**

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 3 sore. Namja yang dari pagi tertidur kini membuka matanya. Badannya terasa segar. Senyuman tersungging di bibir pink meronanya.

**Kruyukkk!**

"Lapar..." lirihnya saat mendengar bunyi dari arah sang perut.

Kakinya ia bawa keluar menuju dapur. Rumah nampak sepi, sebagian penghuninya masih diluar dengan kegiatan masing-masing. Namun saat melewati ruang keluarga, kedua matanya melihat dua hyung-nya sedang tertelungkup diatas meja. Area disekitar mereka nampak begitu berantakan. Berbagai buku dan sampah bertebaran dimana-mana. Kyuhyun mengira bahwa mereka sedang mengerjakan tugas.

Ia pun mendekat dan melihatnya. Tangan pucatnya terulur hendak menyentuh wajah kedua hyung yang masih membencinya itu. Namun diurungkannya saat mengingat reaksi mereka nantinya jika terbangun karena perbuatannya. Untuk saat ini ia hanya bisa melihat mereka dari jauh. Sebuah senyuman terpatri di wajahnya saat ingatannya kembali kebeberapa tahun sebelum kejadian naas itu terjadi.

Saat hyungdeul-nya masih menyayangi, menjaga dan melindungi dirinya. Tidak seperti saat ini, mengabaikan dan mengacuhkan keberadaannya. Namun apapun perlakuan mereka terhadapnya, Kyuhyun akan selalu menyayangi mereka. Dan melindungi hyungdeulnya sebisa mungkin. Bahkan mengorbankan nyawanya sekalipun.

**»» The Ultimate Coordinator ««**

"HUWAAAAA~~!" Terdengar teriakan dari arah kamar Eunhyuk. Sepertinya namja itu telat bangun. Terbukti dari wajahnya yang panik saat melihat jam yang ada didinding kamarnya. "Eoteohke! Aku belum mengerjakan tugasnya sedikit pun dan telat bangun pula. Aish..."

Dengan gerakan kilat, Eunhyuk masuk ke kamar mandi dan bersiap untuk berangkat kuliah. Terdengar suara gaduh dari kamar mandi milik namja penyuka pisang itu.

Di ruangan makan, terlihat kursi-kursinya hampir terisi penuh. Keadaan begitu hening. Yaah, mungkin karena kehadiran Kyuhyun diantara mereka. Leeteuk dan Heechul nampak berdiskusi tentang perusahaannya. Kangin dan Donghae sibuk dengan gadgetnya, Shindong namja bertubuh sedikit gempal itu kini tengah asyik dengan makanan dihadapannya. Ryeowook hanya mengaduk-aduk makanannya. Sedangkan sang magnae terlihat menatap segelas susu dengan pandangan sedikit mengantuk.

"Teuki-hyung, proposal tentang kerjasama perusahaan kita dengan perusahaan asing itu sungguh mengagumkan. Mereka dengan mudah menyetujuinya. Bahkan investasi yang mereka berikan pun sangatlah besar, diluar perkiraan kita." Leeteuk yang mendengar perkataan dongsaeng-nya, Heechul tersenyum senang.

"Benar, sebelumnya hyung sempat khawatir bahwa perusahaan kita tidak bisa melakukan kerja sama dengan perusahaan itu. Jika kemarin mereka tidak menyetujuinya, kita akan rugi besar. Kamu hebat, Chullie." Tangan Leeteuk menepuk bahu namja cantik itu.

"Uhuk.. uhuk.. mwo? Apa maksud Teuki-hyung?" Heechul tersedak saat mendengar penuturan hyung-nya itu.

"Bukankah kamu yang mengerjakan proposal itu kan?" Heechul menatap bingung Leeteuk.

"Aniyo, bukan aku yang mengerjakannya. Aku kira Hyung yang mengerjakannya karena proposal yang aku buat bukan seperti itu. Bahkan saat itu proposal yang aku buat tertinggal di rumah." Mereka berdua terdiam. Heechul menatap Kangin dan Shindong. "Apa kalian yang melakukannya?"

"Mwo? Hyung tahu kan kami tidak bisa mengerjakan hal seperti itu. Hyung mau perusahaan kita bangkrut jika aku yang mengerjakannya?" Kangin menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aniyo. Aku masih ingin hidup bahagia."

Kemudian Leeteuk menatap Kyuhyun. Merasa ada yang memperhatikan, pandangan Kyuhyun beralhih ke arah hyung tertuanya. "Waeyo, hyung?" Seketika tatapan ia dapatkan dari semua hyungdeulnya yang ada disana.

"Kamu yang mengerjakannya kan?" Semuanya nampak kaget dengan perkiraan Leeteuk. Tapi ekspresi Kyuhyun tetap biasa saja bahkan terkesan tenang. "Benarkan, Kyunnie?"

"Aku hanya ingin membantu hyungdeul saja. Apa tidak boleh?" Kyuhyun menatap polos Leeteuk. Ia lupa bahkan hyungdeul-nya yang lain masih ada disana.

"Bagaimana bisa? Teuki-hyung dan Heechul-hyung saja harus menyelesaikan S1 terlebih dulu untuk bisa seperti sekarang." Shindong memekik kaget.

"Kalian semua tidak tahu kemampuan Kyunnie kan? Inilah dia. Anak jenius dari keluarga Park." Perkataan Leeteuk membuat yang lainnya tertegun. Mereka sama sekali tidak tahu akan perkembangan dongsaeng-nya.

Saat suasana sedang hening, tiba-tiba terdengar suara gaduh dari arah tangga. Kompak mereka melihat ke sumber suara. Dapat mereka lihat, seorang namja menuruni tangga dengan terburu-buru.

Eunhyuk, namja yang sedang terburu-buru itu, masuk ke ruang makan. Tidak duduk terlebih dulu dan langsung menyambar sandwich yang sudah tersedia di piringnya. Kemudian meraih segelas susu dan meminumnya kilat.

"Aku telat. Aku berangkat duluan. Bye semuanya." Eunhyuk lari meninggalkan ruang makan dan menyambar kunci mobilnya di nakas depan.

Kyuhyun juga hyungdeul-nya terbengong dengan kejadian barusan. Mereka bahkan tidak bisa berkata satu kalimat pun. "Dasar monyet lincah." Gumam Heechul.

Perkataan Heechul menyadarkan mereka semua. Namun tidak bagi Kyuhyun, ia masih setia dengan lamunannya. Membuat yang lainnya terheran-heran. "Kyu? Kyunnie? Gwenchanayo?"

Suara lembut Leeteuk masuk menyeruak pendengarannya dan berhasil membawa kembali kesadaran Kyuhyun yang sempat melayang-layang didunia yang ia buat sendiri. Ia tersenyum lebar. "Gwenchana, hyung." Kyuhyun bangkit dan merapikan pakaiannya. "Aku berangkat, hyung. Aku tidak ingin terlambat naik bis."

"Kamu pergi denganku, bocah." Perkataan Heechul sukses membuat Kyuhyun bahkan Leeteuk dan yang lainnya kaget. "Jangan berpikiran yang aneh-aneh. Aku hanya ingin menanyakan soal proposal yang ia buat dan mempelajarinya."

Leeteuk tersenyum mendengarnya. Ia mengerti maksud dari perkataan dongsaengnya yang pertama itu. "Tap..." Kyuhyun hendak menolak. Namun saat melihat tatapan hyung-nya itu, ia tidak jadi membantahnya.

"Kita berangkat sekarang."

Heechul berjalan terlebih dahulu dari Kyuhyun. Namja berambut coklat itu mengikuti hyung-nya dari belakang setelah sebelumnya ia pamit pada hyungdeul-nya yang lain. Donghae dan Leeteuk tersenyum melihatnya.

**»» The Ultimate Coordinator ««**

Di Kampus, Eunhyuk terlihat gelisah. Sepertinya hari ini ia akan mendapat hukuman karena tidak mengerjakan tugasnya. Namun bukan ia saja yang akan mendapat hukuman, tapi sebagian besar temannya pun akan mendapat nasib yang sama dengannya. Bukankah seharusnya ia tenang karena banyak yang bernasib sama, tapi kenapa ia harus gelisah? Yah, itu dikarenakan dosennya terkenal sangat kejam. Tidak segan-segan menghukum mahasiswanya yang melanggar peraturan yang ia buat.

"Matilah aku... Tugas kemarin tidak sesulit ini..." gerutu Eunhyuk dalam hati.

"Perlihatkan tugasmu." seosangnim menyuruh Eunhyuk untuk membuka buku tugasnya. Alangkah terkejutnya ia saat melihat buku tugasnya sudah terisi penuh dengan jawaban. Namja paruh baya itu meneliti dan memeriksa jawabannya. "Sempurna. Tugasmu diselesaikan dengan begitu baik."

Setelah dosen itu menjauhinya, ia duduk dan memasang ekspresi bingung. Seingatnya, ia ketiduran karena lelah mencari jawaban yang sulit ia temukan. Tapi kenapa saat ia buka, bukunya sudah terisi dengan jawaban-jawabannya.

Tidak mau membuat pikirannya semakin pusing, Eunhyuk pun menggedikkan bahunya. Ia mulai berkonsentrasi lagi dengan pelajaran yang akan dimulai kembali.

Tanpa Eunhyuk sadari, ada seseorang yang menatapnya intens. Menatap dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Sebuah seringaian terbentuk dibibirnya.

**»» The Ultimate Coordinator ««**

Kyuhyun berjalan dengan santai meninggalkan universitasnya. Suasana kampus saat itu terlihat sepi. Hanya segelintir orang yang masih tersisa disana. Ia pulang paling akhir karena dosennya meminta bantuan kepadanya. Membantu untuk menyelesaikan skripsi sang dosen yang sebentar lagi harus di presentasikan.

Sebelumnya, ia harus membantu seorang dosen dalam menyelesaikan sebuah penemuan terbaru. Hari ini terasa begitu lelah, ditambah sebelumnya ia baru jatuh sakit. Bukan hanya orang lain yang bingung akan kemampuannya, bahkan dirinya sendiri pun bingung. Kenapa ia bisa berpikir secerdas dan sejenius itu. Di usia semuda ini, ia sudah mampu berpikir lebih cepat dari orang jenius sekalipun. Banyak penemuan-penemuan yang ia buat bersama dosen-dosennya. Sudah tak terhitung berapa banyak penghargaan yang ia dapatkan selama ini. Namun ia tak mau memikirkannya hanya akan membuat ia tambah pusing. Yang terpenting selama ini ia enjoy dan dengan kemampuannya ia bisa menolong orang lain, termasuk hyungdeulnya.

Ia berniat pulang jalan kaki. Langkahnya menyusuri pertokoan-pertokoan yang nampak masih ramai dengan pengunjung. Namun saat akan memasuki kawasan yang sedikit sepi, ia mendengar suara keributan dari arah taman. Perasaan takut langsung menyergapinya. Tapi entah kenapa hatinya menyuruh untuk melihat keributan itu. Dengan segenap keberanian yang ia kumpulkan, langkah kakinya ia bawa menuju area itu.

Matanya membulat kaget saat melihat siapa korbannya. Salah satu hyung-nya sedang dikerumuni oleh orang-orang berbadan besar dan berpakaian hitam. Matanya semakin melebar saat salah seorang penjahat itu akan memukul hyung-nya dengan sebuah tongkat basball.

Saat itu Eunhyuk sudah pasrah akan nasibnya. Ia tahu bahwa sebentar lagi riwayatnya akan tamat jika tongkat itu berhasil dipukulkan ke kepalanya. Dengan mata terpejam dan berdoa pada Tuhan, ia mencoba untuk menahan dan menerima pukulan itu.

**Dugghh!**

"Ukh..." sebuah erangan terdengar ditelinga Eunhyuk. Saat ia membuka mata, sontak ia kaget. Kyuhyun, dongsaeng-nya yang ia benci sedang melindunginya.

"..." Eunhyuk tidak mampu mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Ia terlalu kaget dengan apa yang terjadi didepan matanya.

"Gwenchanayo, hyung?" Namja berambut blonde itu hanya bisa menganggukan kepalanya. Kyuhyun melindungi hyung-nya dari berbagai pukulan.

Salah seorang dari pria dewasa itu menarik Kyuhyun dan menghempaskannya kesamping. Tubuh kecil Kyuhyun terhempas kearah palang besi sebuah ayunan. Seorang namja yang sedari tadi melihat, kini berjalan kearah Eunhyuk dan mencengkram bajunya.

"Mengakulah bahwa kau adalah namja jenius itu. Seorang namja yang sudah berhasil menemukan berbagai penemuan dan penghargaan." Pria itu berdesis menahan amarah sedari tadi.

Eunhyuk yang memang dasarnya tidak tahu apa-apa hanya bisa menggeleng. Ia sungguh tidak tahu sedikitpun mengenai orang yang dimaksudnya. Dan ia sungguh tidak mengerti kenapa ia bisa terlibat hal seperti ini.

Sebelum ia babak belur, ia sedang berjalan-jalan disekitar pertokoan. Namun tiba-tiba saja saat melewati gang sepi, ia ditarik seseorang hingga berakhir seperti sekarang. Tubuh penuh luka dan baju sobek sana sini. Padahal baru tadi siang ia mendapatkan pujian dari seosangnim killer se-universitas.

"S-sudah kubilang.. aku tidak tahu apa-apa.. ukh..." ia meringis saat bahunya yang terluka tertekan. "L-lepaskan aku.. aku sungguh tidak tahu apa-apa..."

"Jangan berani membohongiku.. Kamu kan namja jenius yang diakui oleh seluruh profesor sedunia." Kyuhyun sontak membuka matanya yang sempat terpejam menahan sakit. 'Itu aku kan? Kenapa mereka mencariku?'

"An-aniyo.. itu bukan aku.. kalian salah orang... dan kenapa kalian begitu ngotot mencarinya?"

Namja itu terkekeh mendengar pertanyaan Eunhyuk. "Tentu saja untuk membantuku membuat senjata kimia agar bisa memusnahkan pemerintahan yang sekarang. Jadi mengakulah dan bantu aku."

Eunhyuk dan Kyuhyun kaget dengan apa yang mereka rencanakan. Kyuhyun semakin diam dan berusaha untuk meyakinkan diri sendiri bahwa bukan dia yang mereka cari selama ini.

"Tidak apa jika kamu tidak mau mengaku, tapi hidupmu akan tamat hari ini." Seringaian terpatri diwajah namja paruh baya itu.

"Lepaskan hyung-ku... ukh.." Kyuhyun berdiri. Menahan aliran darah yang mengalir deras dibelakang kepalanya.

"Hooo.. kau mempunyai dongsaeng ternyata.. baiklah kalau begitu.." namja itu melepas cengkramannya pada baju Eunhyuk dan beralih mendekati Kyuhyun. "Akan kubunuh dongsaengmu jika kamu tidak mengakuinya."

"Sudah kubilang, aku bukan orang yang kalian maksud." Eunhyuk berteriak kesal. "Dan lepaskan dongsaeng-ku, ia tidak ada hubungannya."

Kyuhyun kaget dengan penuturan Eunhyuk. 'Aku? Diakui Eunhyuk-hyung?'

"Lepaskan hyungku.." Kyuhyun memberikan death glare-nya kearah namja itu. Terlihat tubuh pria itu sedikit menegang.

"Eoh? Berani juga kamu.."

**Buaghh!**

Perut Kyuhyun ditendang menggunakan lutut pria tersebut. Membuat Kyuhyun terbatuk dan mengeluarkan cairan kental berwarna merah. "Dan kalian tahu, orang yang aku cari itu adalah turunan keluarga Cho. Sebuah keluarga yang berprofesi sebagai seorang peneliti dan ahli genetika terkemuka dan diakui oleh dunia. Kemampuannya tidak bisa diragukan lagi."

Kyuhyun semakin kaget dengan penuturan namja dibelakangnya. Karena posisi dia saat ini berada didepan dengan leher ditahan oleh sebilah pisau perak. "Saat itu alat percobaan mereka masih seekor hewan. Kemudian istrinya dinyataka positif hamil. Lalu calon bayi itu mereka jadikan alat percobaan untuk bisa diubah menjadi anak yang sempurna. Banyak calon bayi yang dijadikan alat percobaan saat itu. Namun hanya anak mereka yang selamat."

Lalu aku berencana akan merebut anak mereka dengan mengirim anak buahku kekediamannya. Kedua profesor itu sudah berhasil dibunuh oleh anak buahku. Namun saat akan membawa anak itu, anak buahku dibunuh seseorang."

"M-mungkin.. ssaja anak itu ssudah mati kan?" Kyuhyun mencoba menyanggahnya walaupun suaranya terdengar bergetar.

"Awalnya aku mengira begitu. Tapi setelah aku mencari tahu, sampai saat ini anak itu masih hidup. Bahkan kemampuannya sudah terlihat." Namja itu membawa Kyuhyun mendekat kearah Eunhyuk yang kini dipegang oleh anak buahnya yang lain. "Dan kau bergabunglah denganku. Kalau tidak aku akan membunuh kalian, dan dongsaengmu terlebih dulu. Dan tentu saja keluarga Park yang lainnya."

Eunhyuk dan Kyuhyun membelalakan matanya. Merek sungguh tidak ingin keluarganya terluka sedikitpun. "T-tolong lepaskan hyungku.." Kyuhyun berbisik lirih dengan nada penuh permohonan.

"Aku tidak akan melepaskannya sebelum ia mau bergabung denganku."

"Sudah kubilang, bukan aku orangnya.. ukhhh.. ssakit.. lepaskan aku!" Eunhyuk meronta saat namja besar yang memegangnya menekan luka ditubuhnya.

"Lepaskan hyungku... aku tahu siapa orang yang kalian maksud..."

"Eoh? Kau tau orangnya. Siapa dia?" Namja yang diketahui bernama Lee itu berbisik ditelinga Kyuhyun dan membalikan tubuh kecil Kyuhyun.

"Lepaskan hyungku terlebih dulu. Dan berjanjilah kalian tidak akan menyentuh mereka." Kyuhyun memberanikan diri menatap pria didepannya. "Ukhh..."

"YA! Apa yang kalian lakukan.." terlihat seorang namja berdiri digerbang masuk menuju taman.

"Ish, ada serangga pengganggu. Kalian, cepat habisi dia." Para ajudan itu menyerang namja yang menginterupsi tadi. Namun dengan mudah mereka semua dilumpuhkan oleh namja yang ternyata adalah Siwon.

"Ingat, aku akan datang menemuimu lagi. Jangan coba-coba lari dariku. Arraso?" Setelah membisikkan hal itu, pria bermarga Lee menghempaskan kembali tubuh Kyuhyun ke tanah.

"Arrgh.." tubuh Kyuhyun terlentang begitu saja. Darah masih tetap mengalir dari kepalanya.

Mereka semua pergi begitu saja tanpa berniat melanjutkan penyiksaan lagi. Siwon berlari menuju kearah Kyuhyun. Namja yang berprofesi sebagai dokter itu, lagi-lagi harus bertemu dengan Kyuhyun dalam keadaan tidak sadarkan diri. "Kyu.. Kyunnie.. sadarlah.." tangan Siwon terasa basah, saat dilihat tangannya penuh dengan darah. "Aigo.. Kyu bertahanlah saeng.."

Eunhyuk mencoba berdiri dan mendekati mereka berdua. Susah payah ia berjalan dengan luka diseluruh tubuhnya. "Apa dia baik-baik saja?"

"Molla. Sebaiknya kita ke Rumah Sakit sekarang. Biar aku tangani disana." Siwon bersiap akan menggendong Kyuhyun.

"Andwae. Lebih baik kita pulang."

Siwon berhenti melangkah dan berbalik menghadap Eunhyuk. "Waeyo?"

"Dia.. Kyunnie sangat membenci Rumah Sakit.. lebih baik kita kembali ke rumah saja."

Siwon menyetujuinya. "Apa hyung bisa jalan sendiri?"

"Ne. Kajja kita pergi dari sini."

.

.

Saat mereka pertama kali tiba di ruang depan, teriakan histeris terdengar dari beberapa pelayan yang melihat keadaan Eunhyuk dan Kyuhyun. Suara ribut itu mau tak mau mengusik suasana tenang di ruang keluarga. Leeteuk dan kelima dongsaeng-nya melihat ke sumber suara.

"Hyukkie? Apa yang ter... KYUNNIE?!" Leeteuk kaget melihat keadaan kedua dongsaeng-nya. "Siwon, apa yang terjadi dengan keduanya?"

"Aniyo, hyung. Lebih baik sekarang kita ke kamar Kyuhyun dan mengobati lukanya."

Semuanya mengikuti langkah Siwon menuju kamar yang terletak diujung lorong kediaman Keluarga Park. Dengan hati-hati namja bertubuh atletis itu meletakkan Kyuhyun diatas tempat tidur. Namja berambut hitam pendek itu masih saja tidak sadarkan diri.

"Luka dikepalanya cukup dalam. Apa tidak sebaiknya ia dibawa ke Rumah Sakit? Ini perlu penanganan segera. Darahnya terlalu banyak keluar.." Siwon berseru, panik dengan keadaan pasiennya.

"Tidak bisa Wonnie.. Kyunnie sangat membenci Rumah Sakit, jika dia dibawa kesana keadaannya akan bertambah buruk.." Leeteuk menanggapi pernyataan Siwon tadi. Ia pun sudah panik, tak kalah panik dari dokter muda itu. "Aku akan memanggil dokter keluarga.. ia yang menangani Kyuhyun selama kecelakaan hingga saat ini.."

Leeteuk merogoh sakunya dan mengambil ponselnya. Ia sepertinya akan menelpon seseorang. "Yeoboseo, Sunggie? Bisakah kamu kesini bersama Hangeng? Kyunnie terluka parah dikepalanya, tolong ia segera..."

"Teuki-hyung, tolong bawakan juga beberapa labu darah...

"Dan bawa beberapa labu darah seseuai golongan darah Kyunnie.. palli.."

Park Sulung memutuskan sambungan telpon itu secara sepihak. Eunhyuk duduk diam disebuah kursi yang terdapat didalam ruangan itu. Lukanya belum diobati, karena perhatian dan rasa khawatir kini terarah pada Kyuhyun.

"Namamu Siwon kan?" Siwon mengangguk saat seorang namja bertubuh gempal bertanya. "Biar aku yang memegang kepalanya. Kamu obati saja dulu Hyukkie." Kemudian mata Shindong menatap Ryeowook. "Wookie-ah, tolong ambilkan kotak P3k."

"Baik, hyung." Namja bertubuh mungil itu pergi keluar untuk mengambil kotak obat-obatan.

Selama menunggu dokter keluarga, Siwon mengobati Eunhyuk. Luka yang didapatkan Eunhyuk tidak parah, hanya lecet dan luka sobek di bibirnya. Selebihnya hanya memar dan lebam saja. Selama pengobatan, Eunhyuk tidak berbicara sedikitpun meskipun saat alkohol menyentuh lukanya. Membuat hyungdeul dan dongsaeng-nya khawatir.

"Hyukkie, gwenchana?" Tanya Donghae.

"..." namun tak ada jawaban dari namja berambut blonde itu.

"Lukanya tidak parah, tapi lebih baik beristirahatlah dulu." Siwon membereskan bekas kapas yang terdapat noda darah dan betadine.

"Siwonnie benar. Lebih baik kamu beristirahat dikamar, Eunhyuk-ah." Leeteuk meyetujui saran Siwon.

"Aniyo, hyung. Aku ingin disini..." eunhyuk tetap duduk diam ditempatnya. Kedua bola matanya menatap sang dongsaeng yang kini masih tak sadarkan diri.

Tiba-tiba pintu kamar terbuka keras. Membuat semua orang disana -kecuali Kyuhyun- terlonjak kaget. Dapat mereka lihat dua orang namja berpakaian putih berdiri disana. Dengan masing-masing tangannya membawa tas yang tentu saja berisi alat-alat kedokteran.

"Dimana Kyunnie?" Tanya seorang namja yang memiliki kepala besar.

"Dia disini, Yesung-hyung."

Yesung dan seorang namja yang memiliki wajah oriental dan berprofesi sama seperti , Hangeng namanya. Mendekat ke tempat terbaringnya Kyuhyun. Namja yang sudah mereka anggap sebagai dongsaeng mereka.

"Dongie, menyingkirlah dulu. Biar kami yang mengobati lukanya." Hangeng menggantikan tempat Shindong yang sejak tadi memegang kepala Kyuhyun. Dia meneliti luka lebar yang terdapat dibelakang kepala. "Lukanya cukup besar, Sunggie. Butuh beberapa jahitan."

"Dia juga butuh pemeriksaan dibagian perut dan juga dadanya. Aku sempat melihat mereka memukuli bagian-bagian itu." Siwon bergabung dengan Yesung dan Hangeng.

"Nugu?" Yesung bertanya.

"Choi Siwon imnida. Mianhae aku menginterupsi. Aku juga seorang dokter."

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Kita akan melakukan penanganan lukanya." Yesung dan Siwon mulai mengeluarkan alat-alat yang dibutuhkan.  
.

.

.

.  
Hampir dua jam waktu yang dibutuhkan untuk menangani luka Kyuhyun. Prosesnya cukup sulit mengingat tempat saat ini bukan di Rumah Sakit. Tadi sempat panik saat napas Kyuhyun melemah dan pelan. Mereka kalang kabut dibuatnya. Hingga seorang kepala pelayan memberitahu bahwa diruangan Tuan dan Nyonya besar terdapat satu ruangan khusus yang diisi berbagai alat kedokteran secara lengkap.

Tak mungkin memindahkan Kyuhyun dalam kondisi seperti ini. Akhirnya mereka membawa alat itu satu persatu ke ruangan Kyuhyun. Kini kondisinya mulai stabil.

Semua orang sekarang berkumpul di ruang keluarga. Kyuhyun ditinggal sendirian dikamarnya. Mereka tak perlu khawatir, karena dongsaeng mereka masih tertidur akibat obat yang diberikan.

"Hyukkie, bisa kamu jelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" Leeteuk memulai pembicaraan.

Mereka yang ada disana menempati yang menurutnya nyaman untuk ditempati. Ada yg duduk dikursi, karpet bahkan berdiri dekat sebuah jendela besar. Semuanya terdiam menunggu Eunhyuk berbicara.

"Aku tidak mengerti hyung. Saat aku sedang berjalan di pertokoan, tiba-tiba ada yang membekapku dan membawaku ke taman. Mereka mencari seseorang yang memiliki kemampuan otak yang luar biasa. Yang bisa membantu mereka untuk membuat sebuah senjata kimia yang berbahaya. Agar bisa menghancurkan pemerintahan yang sekarang.

Dan mereka mengira itu adalah aku. Aku sudah menyanggah, tapi mereka tidak percaya dan memukuliku. Hingga dia datang dan melindungiku. Bahkan diancam akan membunuh Kyuhyun jika aku tidak mau mengaku dan bergabung dengan mereka."

**Degg!**

Leeteuk kaget mendengar penuturan darinamja berumur 20 tahunan itu. Ia berusaha menenangkan detak jantungnya yang tidak berarturan karena panik, kaget, khawatir dan takut. Ya, ia mengetahui siapa yang mereka maksud.

"Teuki-ah, eomma dan appa akan memberitahumu satu rahasia besar..."

"Rahasia apa, eomma?"

"Kyuhyun bukan dongsaeng kandung-mu..."

"Mwo?"

"Kyuhyun anak dari teman appa dan juga eomma. Ia dititipkan pada kami karena ia diincar oleh suatu organisasi. Appa juga eomma menyelamatkannya saat terjadi pembantaian di keluarga Cho. Tentu kamu mengetahuinya kan..."

"T-tapi kenapa ia diincar? Apa yang mereka inginkan..."

"Kyuhyun merupakan satu-satunya anak yang selamat dari suatu percobaan. Ia dijadikan alat percobaaan oleh orangtuanya sendiri agar ia bisa menjadi manusia sempurna. Percobaan terhadap anaknya memang berhasil, namun mereka sadar bahwa hal itu akan membawa anak mereka nantinya dalam bahaya besar.."

"Appa dan eomma berharap, agar kamu dan dongsaeng-mu yang lain untuk melindunginya. Percobaan itu menimbulkan efek terhadap tubuhnya. Kemampuan otaknya memang menjadi luar biasa, namun imun tubuhnya melemah. Lindungi dia, jaga dia. Karena bila ia sudah tumbuh besar, ia akan menjadi seorang namja yang memiliki fisik lemah. Ditambah dengan ancaman dari organisasi itu.."

"Appa berharap padamu, Teuki-ah."

"-hyung.. Teuki-hyung..."

"Eoh? Waeyo dongsaengdeul?" Leeteuk tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Hyung membuat kami khawatir.. ada apa hyung?" Yesung bertanya pada Leeteuk.

"Hyung baik-baik saja. Yang terpenting sekarang kalian selamat." Senyuman Leeteuk membuat yang lainnya bernapas lega.

"Tapi, hyung.. Eunhyuk masih menjadi incaran mereka.."

"Tenanglah, Hae-ah. Kita akan menjaganya.. Sunggie, Hangeng, Wonnie, apa kalian akan menginap disini? Diluar sedang hujan deras."

Nama-nama yang disebutkan Leeteuk tadi menatap satu sama lain. Kemudian bertiganya mengangguk, menyetujui usul Leeteuk. Kini semuanya terdiam membisu. Tidak ada yang memulai pembicaraan. Shindong yang seorang mood maker pun tak ada keinginan untuk mengubah suasana tegang saat ini.

"Aku merasa begitu bersalah padanya, hyung..." Eunhyuk memecah keheningan. Semuanya menoleh kearahnya. "Karena aku ia terluka seperti ini. Padahal aku sudah mengabaikan dan membencinya."

Leeteuk berjalan mendekati dongsaeng-nya yang sedang menangis tersedu-sedu. "Uljima, hyukkie.. kemarin sikapmu memang salah, tapi sekarang kamu sudah menyadarinya. Hyung sangat bersyukur akan hal itu. Sekarang Kyunnie tidak akan sendirian lagi.."

"Hikss.. Aku sudah membawanya kedalam bahaya, hyung.. eoteokhe?"

Leeteuk memeluk erat Eunhyuk namun sedikit hati-hati karena tidak ingin menekan lukanya. Ia mengusap pelan punggung namja penyuka pisang itu. "Ssst.. uljima.. uljima.. itu bukan salahmu.. dan kamu tenang saja, hyukkie-ah.. orang yang mereka cari bukan dirimu.."

Eunhyuk dan yang lainnya menatap bingung Leeteuk. "Maksud hyung..."

"Tuan, gawat!" Suara seorang pelayan menghentikan perbincangan mereka. "Tuan Kyuhyun..."

**TBC**

* * *

Maaf tidak bisa membalas satu-satu. Tapi aku sangat-sangat berterimakasih sudah mau membaca dan me-review karyaku ini.  
Alur cerita ini tidak akan sama seperti anime-animenya. Hanya terinspirasi saja. :)  
Naruto karya Masashi Kishimoto dan Gundam Seed karya kolaborasi antara Yadate Hajime dan Yoshiyuki Tomino dalam versi anime sedangkan dalam versi manga-nya oleh Iwase Masatsugu atas Lisensi Sotsu Agency dan Sunrise.. :))  
tapi aku tekankan ini TIDAK akan sama dengan cerita aslinya.

big thank to : **6/16/13, bunnykyunnie 6/13/13, anastasya regiana 6/2/13, dewiangel 5/27/13, ariskagyu 5/26/13, risaawaw 5/25/13, Fitri MY 5/25/13, chairun 5/22/13, Aisah92 5/22/13, xoxoxo 5/21/13, kyuzi 5/21/13, riekyumidwife 5/21/13, Anonymouss 5/21/13 , Blackyuline 5/21/13, choyeonrin 5/21/13, ShinJoo24 5/21/13, Okta1004 5/21/13, yunia christya 5/21/13, lyELF 5/20/13**

hehehe makasih buat **lyELF** udah ngasih koreksi.. hehehe..

Doumo Arigatou Gozaimasu

by Zizi Kirahira Hibiki69


	3. Chapter 3

**_Tittle : The Ultimate Coordinator_**  
**_Chapter : 3_**  
**_Cast : Cho Kyuhyun as Park Kyuhyun_**  
**_ Park JungSoo as Park JungSoo_**  
**_ Kim Heechul as Park Heechul_**  
**_ Kim YoungWoon as Park Youngwoon_**  
**_ Shin Donghee as Park Shindong_**  
**_ Lee Hyukjae as Park Hyukjae_**  
**_ Lee Donghae as Park Donghae_**  
**_ Kim Ryeowook as Park Ryeowook_**  
**_Genre : Brothership/family_**

.

.  
.

"Aigo, Kyunnie. Apa yang terjadi?!" Leeteuk berseru saat melihat beberapa pelayan nampak sedang menggedor kamar dongsaeng-nya.

"Molla. Saya tidak tahu. Tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara barang berjatuhan dan pecahan kaca. Saat akan melihat keadaan, pintunya tidak bisa dibuka." Jawab salah seorang pelayan.

_**Dugh! Dugh! Dugh!**_

"Kyu.. Kyunnie.. Buka pintunya, saeng. Apa yang terjadi padamu." Leeteuk menggedor sambil berteriak agar Kyuhyun mau membuka pintunya. "Cepatlah buka, Kyu."

_**Kcrak! Kcrak! Kcrak!**_

Terdengar suara handle pintu yang diputar-putar. Namun tak kunjung terbuka. "Lebih baik kita dobrak saja, hyung. Aku khawatir dengan keadaan Kyunnie."

Merasa bahwa usul Donghae itu solusi yang tepat, Leeteuk pun menyuruh Siwon dan Sungmin untuk mendobraknya. "Sungminie, Siwonie, kalian dobrak pintunya, kajja."

Keduanya mengangguk. Mereka pun mengambil ancang-ancang untuk mendobraknya.

_**Brak!**_

Dobrakan pertama, pintu mahoni itu belum bergerak sama sekali.

**_Brak!_**

Dobrakan kedua, pintu berpoles pernis masih gagah berdiri. Tidak terusik sama sekali.

_**Brak! Bruagh!**_

Akhirnya pada dobrakan ketiga, pintu tersebut terbuka. Ekspresi kaget langsung terpampang pada wajah mereka yang ada disana.

Keadaan didalam sana seperti diporak porandakan oleh badai. Berantakan. Buku-buku dari rak berjatuhan. Lampu tidur terlempar kesudut ruangan. Peralatan kedokteran yang sebelumnya ada disana, sudah teronggok pasrah dilantai.

Sedangkan sang pemilik kamar duduk diam menghadap sebuah taman. Matanya menerawang kosong, tidak menghiraukan suara ribut dari arah belakangnya.

"Kyu… Kyunnie…"

Kyuhyun tetap diam ditempatnya. Tidak memberi respon walau hanya menengok. Matanya masih menatap hamparan taman yang tersaji didepannya. Namun ia sama sekali tidak menghiraukan maha karya dari Sang Pencipta.

Leeteuk mendekatinya. Ia menatap khawatir sang dongsaeng. Dengan langkah pelan, ia mendekatinya. Semakin dekat.

Ketika tepat berada dibelakang Kyuhyun, hati Leeteuk semakin miris. Tatapan itu, tatapan kosong yang didalamnya terdapat berbagai perasaan. Kecewa, kaget, takut dan sepi. Semuanya bercampur menjadi satu.

Dengan lembut sulung Park membalikkan tubuh Kyuhyun yang tidak bertenaga. Tatapannya masih tetap sama.

"Kyunnie.." lirih Leeteuk.

Hyungdeul-nya yang lain menatap sedih. Mereka tidak ada yang berani mendekat. Karena tidak tahu apa yang akan dilakukan, sepenuhnya mereka serahkan kepada Leeteuk.

"Kyunnie, waeyo saeng." Namun kembali tidak ada respon darinya. "Kyu.. jawablah pertanyaan, hyung.."

Kyuhyun menoleh, namun tidak ada sepatah katapun yang terlontar dari bibir pucatnya. Matanya begitu sayu. Luka dikepalanya kembali mengeluarkan darah, mungkin akibat dari tekanan emosinya.

"Kyunnie.." Donghae sangat sedih melihat keadaannya. Sejak tadi airmatanya tidak kunjung berhenti, begitu juga dengan Eunhyuk. Keduanya menangis dari awal melihat keadaan disana.

Siwon memandang Kyuhyun dengan sendu begitu juga dengan Yesung dan Hangeng. Mereka menyayangi Kyuhyun seperti dongsaeng-nya sendiri.

Leeteuk membawa Kyuhyun kedalam pelukannya. Pelukan hangat dan lembut. "Waeyo, saeng. Apa ada sesuatu yang membuatmu takut?" Tangan Leeteuk mengusap kepalanya. Kyuhyun hanya menumpukan kepalanya dibahu Leeteuk. Kedua mata itu masih tetap terbuka dan kosong.

"Aku.. Aku, bukan.. dongsaeng-mu, hyung.." ucap Kyuhyun dengan suara yang begitu lirih.

Leeteuk membelalakan matanya. Kaget dengan pernyataan yang terlontar dari mulut adiknya.

"Ssst.. jangan berbicara seperti itu, Kyu. Kamu adalah Park Kyuhyun, magnae kami." Leeteuk semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Aku.. Aku ingat, hyung.. ukhhh~~.." setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu, Leeteuk tidak mendengar suara dari Kyuhyun lagi. Bahunya terasa lebih berat.

"Kyu.. Kyunnie.." namun tidak ada suara lagi yang berasal darinya. Leeteuk melepas pelukannya untuk melihat keadaan Kyuhyun.

Kedua mata namja berambut hitam pendek itu terpejam sempurna. Deru napasnya terdengar pendek dan putuh-putus. Bibirnya bergetar dan berwarna putih. Wajahnya hampir menyamai warna salju. Begitu pucat.

"Kyunnie.. sadarlah, saeng.." kini kepala Kyuhyun bertumpu dipaha Leeteuk. Dan menepuk-nepuk kedua pipi Kyuhyun.

"Hyung, kita bawa Kyuhyun kembali ke tempat tidurnya. Biar kami yang menanganinya." Ketika tubuh lemah itu terbaring diatas tempat tidur, ketiga uisa muda tersebut langsung menanganinya.

"Kalian semua keluarlah terlebih dulu, biar kami mengobatinya sekarang." Hangeng meminta yang lainnya untuk keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

.

.  
.

"Jungsoo, jelaskan semuanya sekarang." Ucap Heechul saat mereka semua tiba di ruang keluarga.

"Maksudmu apa, Heenim?" Leeteuk bingung dengan ucapan Heechul barusan.

"Jangan berpura-pura, jelaskan semuanya padaku." Leeteuk semakin bingung dengan arah ucapan dongsaeng pertamanya itu. "Aku tahu kamu menyembunyikan sesuatu. Sejak Hyukjae menjelaskan semuanya, kamu seperti kaget akan terbongkarnya sebuah rahasia."

Melihat tatapan Heechul yang seperti itu, mau tak mau membuat Leeteuk menghela napas pasrah. '_Mungkin memang sudah waktunya..'_

"Ne, baiklah." Leeteuk menatap kelima dongsaeng-nya. "Orang yang dicari oleh penjahat bukanlah Eunhyuk, melainkan…."

Semuanya menatap serius kearah namja yang kini sudah berusia 30 tahunan itu. Telinga sudah mereka pasang baik-baik, debaran jantung kini terdengar berdetak keras saat menanti kalimat lanjutan dari Leeteuk.

"Kyuhyun…"

Sontak kelima pasang mata itu membelalak kaget. Pasalnya, meskipun ada beberapa yang sudah menduga, tapi mereka tidak percaya begitu saja terhadap dugaannya.

"Jjadi.. Kyunnie itu…." Donghae tidak sanggup melanjutkan kata-katanya. Tenggorokannya terasa terhalang oleh sesuatu sehingga tidak mampu melanjutkan kalimat yang ingin ia ucapkan.

"Ne, Kyunnie bukanlah dongsaeng kita. Dia anak dari keturunan keluarga Cho, tentu kalian mengetahui tentang keluarga itu kan." Leeteuk menatap sedih sebuah foto berukuran besar yang terdapat didinding ruangan itu.

"Dulu, saat hyung berusia 15 tahun, Eomma dan Appa memang membawa seorang bayi mungil. Sempat aku bertanya pada orangtua kita, namun mereka bilang bahwa itu dongsaeng kita yang dirawat di Rumah Sakit. Karena tidak mau ambil pusing, hyung pun mempercayainya."

Sebelum melanjutkan kembali ceritanya, Leeteuk menghela napas terlebih dulu. "Aku mengetahui kenyataan bahwa Kyunnie bukan dongsaeng kita, sehari sebelum kecelakaan itu terjadi. Eomma dan Appa memberitahu hyung soal kebenaran itu."

"Jjadi.. Jadi anak hasil percobaan itu…" Eunhyuk mengingat perkataan namja saat pengeroyokan tadi. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Ne, Kyuhyunnie adalah anak hasil percobaan manusia. Ia lahir dengan kemampuan otak jauh diatas rata-rata kemampuan otak manusia pada umumnya."

Heechul dan kelima dongsaeng-nya terbelalak kaget. Namja yang selama ini dianggap sebagai dongsaeng-nya itu adalah seseorang yang hebat dan jenius.

"Kenapa aku tidak mengetahui ini semua, JungSoo?" Heechul bertanya pada hyung-nya. Namun ia berwatak kasar, sehingga ia memangil namanya saja. Dan itu tidak masalah untuk Leeteuk, yang penting ia masih bisa menghormatinya.

"Saat itu kamu sedang pergi ke Paris, dan aku yang diberitahu oleh Eomma dan Appa. Sebagai hyung tertua, aku harus melindunginya. Yah walaupun aku sempat membencinya karena kecelakaan itu."

"Cih, semuanya dimiliki olehnya. Termasuk perhatian Eomma dan Appa waktu dulu." Ucap Kangin. Namja tegap itu melengos pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu.

"Kamu mau pergi kemana, KangIn?" Tanya Leeteuk.

"Pergi keluar." Jawab namja yang sering dipanggil Racoon oleh saudara-saudaranya. Mereka hanya menatap kepergiannya tanpa mencegah untuk tetap tinggal disana.

"Hebat.. Dia sungguh hebat…" tanpa sadar Shindong menggumamkan kekaguman akan kemampuan Kyuhyun.

"Namun…" perkataan Leeteuk menyadarkan keterkejutan keenam dongsaeng-nya. "Namun karena kemampuan itu, pertahanan didalam tubuhnya tidak seperti yang kita miliki."

"Waeyo, hyung? Bukankah seharusnya ia memiliki kemampuan tubuh yang kuat juga." Tanya Donghae.

"Hyung tidak terlalu mengerti, Hae-ah. Kalian tentu masih ingat, saat kecil dulu ia sering sekali sakit dan terkena flu parah walaupun saat itu sedang musim panas. Sudah tidak terhitung berapa kali ia keluar masuk Rumah Sakit."

Semuanya mengangguk setuju. Yang paling membekas diingatan mereka yaitu, saat Kyuhyun berumur 3 tahun. Ketika itu mereka semua sedang berlibur ke sebuah villa dekat danau kecil. Entah bagaimana ceritanya, saat pagi menjelang Kyuhyun ditemukan dalam keadaan kritis. Demam tinggi hampir 40 derajat celcius. Bibirnya hampir nyaris berwarna ungu.

Keluarga Park saat itu dibuat panik seketika. Ternyata sebelumnya, Kyuhyun terjatuh di sungai kecil. Seluruh badannya basah terkena air. Dan malamnya ia kedinginan akut. Badannya tidak bisa digerakkan, mulutnya tidak bisa mengeluarkan suara, hingga akhirnya ia harus menahan rasa dingin dan sakit sendirian karena tidak ada seorang pun yang tau apa yang terjadi pada Kyuhyun saat itu.

"Dan tidak ada yang sempurna di dunia ini. Seseorang pasti memiliki kelebihan, tapi disaat bersamaan ia juga memiliki kelemahan." Leeteuk berujar sambil ia mendudukkan tubuhnya yang lelah disebuah sofa empuk.

"Kyunnie boleh memiliki kelebihan pada kemampuannya berpikir, tapi ia juga akan mengalami kelemahan antibodi-nya. Penyakit bisa datang kapan saja. Ia bagaikan seorang bayi yang baru lahir. Begitu rapuh dibagian dalamnya."

Keheningan melanda ruangan mewah tersebut. Tidak ada yang membuka suara, hingga terdengarlah langkah sepatu kearah mereka.

"Bagaimana dengan Kyunnie, hyung?" Donghae langsung bertanya ketika ia melihat kedatangan tiga uisa muda itu.

"Dia sedang tidur sekarang. Kondisinya sekarang sangat lemah. Ia harus membutuhkan banyak istirahat. Jangan biarkan ia berpikir terlalu banyak dan terlalu keras, karena itu akan mempengaruhinya." Yesung menjelaskan keadaan pasien mudanya.

"Luka dikepalanya sudah tidak apa-apa. Tadi kami sudah mengobatinya. Tidak ada luka dalam yang ia dapat. Semuanya hanya luka luar saja. Tapi…" Hangeng tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya. Yang kemudian dilanjutkan oleh Siwon.

"Tapi kondisi psikisnya yang parah."

"Apa yang akan kita lakukan sekarang, hyung?" Tanya Ryeowook.

Terlihat Leeteuk sedang berpikir. Kepalanya terasa pusing memikirkan hal ini. '_Apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang?'_

"Lebih baik kita semua beristirahatlah. Besok kita pikirkan bersama." Hangeng memberi solusi agar semuanya beristirahat setelah melihat raut kelelahan diwajah semua orang termasuk dirinya.

"Biar aku yang menjaga Kyunnie. Aku akan memantau terus kondisinya." Siwon menawarkan diri sendiri untuk berjaga dikamar Kyuhyun.

"Baiklah, aku dan Siwonnie yang akan menjaganya. Kalian semua beristirahat di kamar. Sunggie, Hangeng, kalian tidurlah di kamar tamu. Tentu kalian masih ingat letaknya kan?" Keduanya mengangguk. "Baiklah, selamat malam. Jjaljayo, dongsaengdeul."

Mereka semua bubar dan melangkah menuju kamar masing-masing untuk beristirahat. Sedangkan Leeteuk dan Siwon menuju kamar Kyuhyun.

"Kembalilah kekamarmu, Hae-ah." Tiba-tiba Leeteuk membalikkan badannya. Yang ditegur hanya tersenyum polos.

"Aniyo, aku ingin bersama Kyunnie sekarang." Tanpa mendengarkan peringatan Leeteuk, ia melenggang pergi menuju kamar Kyuhyun yang tinggal beberapa langkah lagi. Namja berumur 30 tahunan itu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pasrah. Sedangkan Siwon hanya tersenyum.

.

.  
.

Tinggal sejam lagi mentari pagi menyambut kota Seoul. Sebagian orang masih bergelung dengan selimut tebalnya. Lampu-lampu terlihat padam tanda bahwa penghuninya masih terlelap tidur.

Namun tidak pada salah satu ruangan disebuah rumah mewah. Terdengar suara berisik disana. Seorang namja tampak sedang sibuk dengan semua benda dihadapannya. Tangannya bergerak lincah.

Waktu pun berlalu, hingga akhirnya sinar mentari masuk melalui celah-celah gorden. Dan membangunkan para penghuninya. Termasuk di mansion Park. Semuanya bersiap menuju ruang makan untuk melaksanakan ritual pagi yaitu sarapan.

Semuanya duduk di kursi yang telah tersedia. Semuanya sudah lengkap, terkecuali Kyuhyun yang masih terlelap atau lebih tepatnya belum sadarkan diri.

Semalaman Siwon memantau kondisinya yang naik turun secara konstan. Namun masih belum terjadi kemajuan yang berarti. Tapi saat pagi menjelang, kondisinya semakin membalik.

"Sebelum kemari, aku sempat memeriksanya. Sekarang keadaannya bisa dikatakan stabil, tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan." Hangeng menjelaskan tentang kondisi Kyuhyun tadi pagi.

"Teuki-hyung, pagi ini aku harus ke Rumah Sakit, ada operasi besar yang harus aku lakukan hari ini. Tidak apakah aku pergi dulu? Nanti setelah selesai aku akan kembali kesini." Ucap namja berkepala besar, Yesung.

"Ne, tak apa. Apakah kalian berdua juga ada jadwal?" Tanya Leeteuk kepada Siwon dan Hangeng.

"Aku ada jadwal pemeriksaan hari ini, Hyung. Mungkin aku kembali bersamaan dengan Yesung." Jawab Hangeng.

"Kalau aku tidak ada, hyung. Aku belum resmi bekerja di salah satu Rumah Sakit di Seoul setelah kembali dari Amerika. Jadi aku bisa disini menjaganya." Siwon tersenyum saat menjawab pertanyaan namja yang sudah dianggapnya Hyung sendiri.

"Syukurlah, setidaknya ada salah satu diantara kalian disini."

Setelah kalimat itu diucapkan oleh Leeteuk, sarapan pagi pun dimulai.

"Makanannya sangat banyak hari ini. Dan semuanya enak, apa ada koki baru di rumah kita, hyung?" Tanya Shindong kepada Kangin. Yang ditanya hanya menggedikkan bahu tanda ia tidak tahu.

"Kamu yang memasakknya, Ryeowookie?" Tanya Leeteuk.

Namja bertubuh mungil itu menganggukkan kepalanya. Kemudian ia menatap sang kakak tertua. "Ano, aku juga membuatkan makanan sehat untuk.. Kyuhyunnie.." saat mengucapkan nama Kyuhyun, suaranya nyaris tidak terdengar.

Leeteuk yang mendengarnya tersenyum simpul. Ia mengerti perasaan namja yang memiliki tittle 'eternal magnae' tersebut. Ingin mengakui Kyuhyun, namun ia malu karena dulu ia sudah membenci dongsaeng satu-satunya.

"Nanti kamu bawa saja makanannya kedalam, mungkin saja ia sudah bangun." Mendengar ucapan Leeteuk, hati Ryeowook merasa tenang dan senang.

"Ne, hyung." Ryeowook berseru senang.

"Kajja kita tunggu dikamarnya, Wookie-ah." Ajak Donghae. Sepertinya ia berniat bolos hari ini.

"Hae-ah, bukankah kamu mau kuliah kan?" Leeteuk kembali melontarkan pertanyaan, kali ini kepada namja penyuka ikan.

"Aku mau bolos, hyung. Hari ini aku ingin bersama magnae-ku." Donghae berlalu begitu saja, tidak ingin mendengar ceramahan dari hyung tertuanya.

"Hae, Wookie, tunggu aku." Eunhyuk berseru saat melihat kepergian kedua dongsaeng-nya.

Setelah kepergian mereka bertiga, sarapan pun kembali dilanjutkan dengan khidmat. Semuanya menikmati hidangan yang disajikan.

"Apa mereka sudah tahu soal keadaan Kyuhyun, Teuki-hyung?" Namja berkebangsaan china bertanya pada Leeteuk.

"Ne, tentu saja. Kecuali Siwonnie, biar aku saja yang memberitahukannya." Siwon bingung dengan pembicaraan barusan, ia tidak mengerti dengan situasi sekarang.

"Aku tidak mengerti dengan pembicaraan kalian, tapi soal Kyuhyun aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu padamu, Teuki-hyung." Leeteuk menatap Siwon. Tahu bahwa perhatian ada padanya, ia berdehem sebentar. "Saat pertama kali memeriksa Kyuhyun, aku menemukan sesuatu yang aneh pada anggota tubuhnya. Semua organ dalamnya tidak seperti pada manusia normal. Ia terlihat 'berbeda.' Sebenarnya ada apa dengannya."

"Ne, itu yang kami bicarakan barusan. Nanti aku akan menceritakan padamu, Siwonnie." Leeteuk tersenyum hangat.

"Sebentar Siwonnie, aku tidak menemukan kejanggalan pada tubuhnya. Yang aku tahu bahwa tubuhnya memiliki imun yang sangat rendah. Aku memang bukan spesialis organ dalam." Yesung memang dokter pribadi Kyuhyun, namun ia bukan spesialis organ dalam.

"Ne, kebetulan aku mengambil spesialis penyakit dalam. Aku melihat paru-parunya mengalami sedikit pengempisan. Sekarang belum terlalu parah, namun jika sewaktu-waktu ia mengalami kesulitan bernapas, tolong segera ditangani kalau bisa hubungi aku. Itu akan sangat berakibat fatal." Namja berlesung pipi itu menjelaskan keadaan Kyuhyun.

"Kita akan membicarakan hal ini lagi nanti jika kami sudah pulang." Yesung berdiri dan merapikan pakaiannya. "Kajja kita berangkat sekarang, Hangeng-hyung. Teuki-hyung kami berangkat." Leeteuk mengangguk. "Kami berangkat."

"Hati-hati dijalan ne."

"Kajja kita juga berangkat, Heenim." Leeteuk membersihkan mulutnya dengan serbet putih yang berada dipangkuannya. "Kangin, Shindongie, kalian ingat harus ke distrik Gangnam kan, kalian handle yang ada disana untuk beberapa hari." Keduanya mengangguk patuh.

"Mereka bertiga akan dibiarkan begitu saja, Hyung?" Tanya Shindong.

"Maksudmu Ryeowookie, Donghae dan Eunhyuk?" Namja bertubuh gempal itu mengangguk, membenarkan jawaban Leeteuk.

"Biarkan saja mereka. Biarkan mereka menjaga Kyuhyun di rumah, dan mungkin saja Siwonnie membutuhkan bantuan disini."

Karena tidak ada pembicaraan lagi, mereka pun bubar untuk melakukan kegiatannya masing-masing. Leeteuk dan Heechul pergi ke kantor, Kangin dan Shindong pergi ke Gangnam sesuai dengan permintaan Leeteuk sedangkan Siwonnie pergi keatas tepatnya ke kamar Kyuhyun untuk melihat sang pasiennya.

.

.

"Hyung, ia belum bangun juga. Apa dia baik-baik saja?" Tanya seorang nama mungil. Park Ryeowook.

"Tenang saja, Wookie-ah. Kyuhyunnie hanya sedang tertidur saja, mungkin saja ia masih lelah." Siwon tersenyum lembut saat melihat raut kecemasan namja didepannya.

Kini mereka sedang berada dikamar Kyuhyun. Eunhyuk dan Donghae berada disisi kanan sedankan Ryeowook dan Siwon berada disisi kiri dengan Siwon berdiri dibelakang Ryeowook yang kini duduk disebuah kursi.

"Uuh.. Appa.. Eomma.." terdengar rintihan dari mulut Kyuhyun. Terlihat dari raut wajahnya yang gelisah. Sepertinya ia sedang bermimpi buruk.

"Kyu.. Kyunnie.." kedua tangan mungil Ryeowook menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun yang terbebas dari jarum infus. "Kyunnie, bangunlah."

"Apa dia tidak apa-apa, Siwonnie?" Tanya namja yang memiliki gummy smile.

"Tenang saja, mungkin Kyuhyun sedang bermimpi buruk. Seperti kata Hankyung-hyung, kondisi Kyuhyun sekarang sudah stabil. Jadi tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan lagi." Siwon memeriksa persediaan obat yang terdapat di tas hitamnya. "Mungkin sebentar lagi ia akan bangun."

Seperti yang dikatakan oleh uisa muda bermarga Choi tersebut, kini kelopak mata Kyuhyun bergerak dan secara perlahan mulai menampilkan sepasang kornea mata berwarna coklat yang terlihat bening dan bersih.

"KYUNNIE!" Seru Eunhyuk dan Donghae. Dua perusuh dikeluarga besar Choi.

"Ssst.. Hyung jangan berisik, nanti Kyunnie malah pingsan lagi." Siwon menegur duo perusuh tersebut. Yang ditegur hanya tertawa canggung.

"Kyunnie, gwenchanayo?" Tanya Ryeowook. "Apakah kamu lapar, saeng?"

Kyuhyun menatap namja yang barusan berbicara. Menatap lama tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun. Membuat yang lainnya khawatir.

"Kyunnie, gwenchana?" Kali ini suara Eunhyuk dan Donghae yang terdengar.

Namja berambut hitam pendek itu menoleh kearah dua namja yang berada disamping kanannya. Sama, ia tidak mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Dan sekarang matanya ia arahkan lurus kedepan, menatap kosong objek yang terlihat oleh retina matanya.

"Bisa permisi sebentar, Wookie-ah. Aku akan memeriksa keadaannya dulu." Ryeowook berdiri dan kini digantikan oleh Siwon.

Selama pemeriksaan berlangsung, Kyuhyun tetap diam. Saat jarum suntik menembus kulit putih pucatnya pun ia tidak mengeluarkan suara bahkan rintihan sekalipun. Ia benar-benar pasrah.

"Kyuhyunnie.." namja yang menyukai pisang itu menatap miris keadaan dongsaeng-nya. Padahal waktu dulu, bocah itu akan menangis jika melihat jarum suntik. Segala macam cara dan tipu daya ia keluarkan agar jarum tersebut tidak menembus kulitnya. Namun kali ini, dengan mata kepalanya sendiri, Kyuhyun tidak menolak bahkan melakukan tawar menawar dengan sang uisa.

"Kyunnie, hyung buatkan bubur kesukaanmu. Sekarang makan, ne?" Namja berotak jenius itu tidak merespon sama sekali ucapan Ryeowook.

"Aku akan membuat dia tidur setengah duduk, setelah itu suapi dia agar ada sedikit makanan yang masuk ke tenggorokannya." Siwon membantu Kyuhyun untuk bersandar dikepala tempat tidurnya. Dengan dibantu Donghae dan Eunhyuk. Mereka memasangkan beberapa bantal dipunggung Kyuhyun, agar ia bisa merasa nyaman.

Setelah semuanya siap, Ryeowook mulai mengambil setengah sendok makan bubur. Saat akan mengarahkannya ke mulut, Kyuhyun tak kunjung membukanya.

"Kyunnie, makanlah dulu. Ayo buka mulutnya.. aaaa~" namun Kyuhyun tetap tidak membukanya. Dengan terpaksa Ryeowook meletakkan kembali mangkuk berisi bubur yang telah susah payah membuatnya.

"Biar aku saja yang menyuapinya." Siwon mengambil alih tugas Ryeowook yang hendak menyuapi Kyuhyun.

Tangan kekar milik uisa muda itu mulai mengambil setengah sendok makan bubur yang ada ditangannya. "Kyu, makanlah sedikit saeng."

Manik karamel milik namja berambut hitam pendek itu menatap tangan dan beralih pada wajah tampan milik Choi Siwon. Lama ia menatapnya, akhirnya ia membuka mulut dan memakannya tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun.

Walaupun Ryeowook sedikit kecewa karena ia tidak memakan makanan yang diberikannya, namun ia senang karena akhirnya sang magnae mau makan juga.

Saat suapan keempat, Kyuhyun enggan membuka mulutnya lagi. _'Sepertinya ia sudah kenyang.' _pikir Siwon. Dengan terpaksa namja yang memiliki dimple tersebut meletakan mangkok yang masih berisi bubur.

Kyuhyun kembali melamun dan menatap kosong pada pemandangan didepannya. Sesekali mulutnya bergerak mengucapkan beberapa patah kata tanpa suara. Namun lama kelamaan, kelopak mata itu kembali menutup. Sepertinya pikiran yang sedari tadi memenuhi otaknya membuat tubuh ringkih itu terasa lelah dan akhirnya jatuh tertidur.

"Kyuhyun kembali tertidur, Siwonnie?" tanya Eunhyuk.

"Ne. Lebih baik sekarang kita keluar saja. Biarkan ia istirahat untuk sekarang agar kondisi tubuhnya kembali membaik."

Setelah mendengar saran dari Siwon, dengan terpaksa mereka pun meninggalkan Kyuhyun sendirian di kamar. Tanpa ditemani seorang pun, hanya kesendirian dan sepilah yang menemani ia saat ini.

.

.

"Sial, semuanya selalu dia.. dia.. dan dia.. brengsek!" Ucap seorang namja bertubuh tinggi besar.

"Aku akan membuatmu menderita, lihat saja nanti Park Kyuhyun."

Kemudian namja itu mengambil telpon selularnya. Terlihat ia memencet sebuah nomor yang ia hapal diluar kepala lalu men-dial-nya. Terdengar nada sambung ke telinganya.

"Yeoboseoyo.."

_'Siapa ini?' _Terdengar suara namja dari sebrang telpon.

"Kalian menginginkan anak hasil percobaan itu kan?" Namja itu bukannya menjawab pertanyaan, namun ia malah balik bertanya.

_'Tentu saja, apakah kamu mengetahui dimana keberadaannya?'_ Nadanya begitu antusias ketika ada orang yang mengetahui keberadaan anak yang dicarinya.

_'Kamu tidak mencoba untuk menipuku kan?'_

"Che, tentu saja. Informasi yang akan kalian terima itu sangat akurat. Aku menjaminnya." Ia berjalan menuju jendela besar di ruangannya.

_'Lalu dimana anak itu sekarang?'_

"Dia ada di kediaman Park."

_'Hahaha, ternyata memang anak itu yang kita cari. Heh, dia sudah berani berbohong ternyata.'_

"Ani, bukan dia yang kalian cari-cari selama ini. Melainkan Park Kyuhyun, ani tapi Cho Kyuhyun, namja yang satunya lagi."

_'MWO?!_ _Aish ternyata anak kecil itu. Dia berniat menipuku ternyata.' _Keduanya sama-sama terdiam, tanpa ada yang berniat berbicara. _'Nuguseyo? Bagaimana bisa kamu mengetahui semuanya?'_

"Kalian tidak perlu tahu, lebih baik kalian segera membawanya pergi dari rumah itu. Secepatnya!"

**_klik!_**

Sambungan telpon itu diputuskan secara sepihak. Kini namja tersebut memperlihatkan seringai dimulutnya.

.

.

**_Deg!_**

"Tidak.. Tidak.." suara tepatnya racauan keluar dari mulut Kyuhyun yang kini masih memejamkan matanya. Ia dikamar sendirian saat yang lainnya makan malam.

"Jjangan.. hikss.. Jjangan.. JANGAN BUNUH MEREKA!" Teriakan akhirnya keluar dari mulut yang kini terlihat pucat.

Wajahnya sudah basah dipenuhi oleh keringat dingin. Begitupun dengan piyama yang dipakainya. Sampai-sampai menempel dikulit badannya.

Sepertinya teriakan Kyuhyun barusan sampai menuju Ruang Makan. Karena kini terdengar suara gema langkah yang menuju kearah kamar Kyuhyun.

Leeteuk yang terlihat pertama kali saat pintu mahoni itu terbuka. Wajahnya nampak panik begitu juga dengan wajah dongsaengdeul-nya.

"Kyunnie.. Waeyo, saeng.." Leeteuk mengguncang tubuh ringkih tersebut. Namun tidak berefek sama sekali. Namja berumur 15 tahun itu masih berada dialam bawah sadarnya.

"Sepertinya ia mengalami mimpi buruk, Hyung." Siwon memeriksa keadaan Kyuhyun. Namun ia tidak menemukan hal yang ganjil.

"Kyunnie, buka matamu saeng. Jangan membuat Hyung takut." Telapak tangan Park sulung menepuk pipi pucat Kyuhyun.

"Jjangan.. hikss.. Jjangan ddekati aku.. hikss.. jangan.. hikss.. JANGAN LUKAI HYUNG-KU!" Kyuhyun kembali berteriak histeris. Tubuhnya memberontak kuat hingga jarum infus terlepas dan mengeluarkan darah begitu banyak. Siwon dan Leeteuk menahan tubuh ringkih itu, namun kekuatan Kyuhyun begitu besar.

Eunhyuk, Donghae dan Ryeowook sudah menangis dari tadi. Sedangkan Heechul terdiam melihat kejadian didepannya. Ia tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya.

"Hiks.. Kyunnie.." isakan keluar dari mulut namja bertubuh mungil. Park Ryeowook. Begitu juga dengan Eunhyuk dan Donghae.

Perlahan Kyuhyun sudah lebih tenang. Ia tidak memberontak lagi. Namun racauan masih keluar dari bibirnya.

Leeteuk mengusap kepala Kyuhyun dengan begitu lembutnya. Membuat magnae keluarga Park tersebut semakin tenang. Sedangkan Siwon mengobati tangan Kyuhyun yang masih mengeluarkan darah.

"Aku sudah memberinya obat penenang, tapi sepertinya tubuh Kyuhyun menolak keberadaan obat tersebut." Siwon menatap Leeteuk.

"Lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan, Wonnie?" Namja yang bertittle 'Angel without Wings' itu menatap sendu sang dongsaeng yang masih terpejam erat matanya.

"H… Hyung…" terdengar lirihan memanggilnya. Mata Leeteuk berbinar senang saat melihat bahwa dongsaeng-nya kini telah membuka kedua matanya.

"Kamu sudah bangun, Kyunnie?" Tangan yang tadi sempat mengelus kepala Kyuhyun, kini berpindah ke pipinya untuk menghapus jejak-jejak airmata yang tertinggal.

"Hhyung.. hikss.. takut.." namja berumur 15 tahun itu memeluk erat sang kakak. "Ttakut hyung.. hikss.. m-mereka ingin menangkapku.. hikss.. dan.. ingin memanfaatkanku.. hikss.."

"Sssst… uljima, Kyu.. tidak akan ada yang berani menangkapmu bahkan menyentuhmu seujung rambut pun.." suara Leeteuk sedikit bergetar saat ia mengucapkan kalimat tersebut. Sesungguhnya ia pun takut dan panik saat ini.

Tak dapat dipungkiri bahwa orang yang akan dihadapi saat ini merupakan orang yang sangat berbahaya. Mungkin mereka sejenis teroris atau mafia.

"Sekarang tidurlah, kamu masih harus banyak istirahat Kyu."

"Ani, aku tidak mau tidur hyung.. hikss.. aku takut.." pelukan namja yang bernama Kyuhyun itu semakin kuatdan erat.

"Nanti kamu akan semakin sakit, Kyunnie." Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya. Kemudian mata Leeteuk menatap pada dongsaeng-nya agar membantu ia untuk menyuruh Kyuhyun istirahat.

"Teuki-hyung benar, tidurlah Kyunnie. Agar kondisimu semakin baik." Donghae ikut membujuk magnae-nya. Begitu pun dengan Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook.

"Apa yang dikatakan mereka benar, bocah. Cepatlah tidur sekarang." Heechul berucap dengan nada serendah mungkin. Menandakan bahwa ia sedang kesal saat ini.

Kyuhyun menatap hyungdeul-nya yang kini masih berdiri didekat pintu. Dapat ia lihat raut kecemasan, ketakutan dan kekhawatiran tercetak diwajah mereka.

"Nugu?"

"MWO?!" serempak mereka berseru kaget saat Kyuhyun melontarkan sebuah pertanyaan sederhana namun membuat semuanya shock berat.

.

.

_'Kkkkkk.. persiapan dirimu…'_ seorang namja menyeringai saat ia melihat seekor kupu-kupu yang terperangkap dijaring laba-laba.

**_TBC_**

Agak ngawur.. mianhae~~  
sekali lagi maaf ga bisa sebutin satu-satu reviewer-nya.. namun baca review kalian itu nambah semangat buat lanjutin fict ini...  
review lagi yah..


	4. Chapter 4

**Tittle : ****_The Ultimate Coordinator_**  
**Chapter : 4**  
**Cast : Cho Kyuhyun as Park Kyuhyun**  
** Park Jungsoo as Park Jungsoo**  
** Kim Heechul as Park Heechul**  
** Kim Young Woon as Park Youngwoon**  
** Shin Dong Hee as Park Shindong**  
** Lee Hyukjae as Park Hyukjae**  
** Lee Donghae as Park Donghae**  
** Kim Ryeowook as Park Ryeowook**  
**Rate : ****_T (maybe)_**

**.**

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi Siwonnie?" Tanya Heechul yang kini menatap Siwon yang tengah menyimpan stetoskopnya ditas.  
"Aku tidak begitu mengerti. Luka dikepalanya tidak akan menyebabkan hilang ingatan. Mungkin ini disebabkan oleh pikirannya sendiri hingga sebagian ingatannya menjadi terganggu." Siwon mencoba menjelaskan dengan bahasa yang mudah dimengerti oleh semuanya.

Leeteuk kini sedang mengelus lembut surai hitam milik Kyuhyun yang pemiliknya masih terbaring meskipun kedua tangan pucat itu melingkar dipinggang sang kakak. Rambut hitam itu terasa begitu lembab karena banyaknya keringat yang keluar dari pori-pori kulit kepala."Maksudmu dia gila?" Cetus Shindong. Secara tak sadar Leeteuk menghentikan belaian tangannya.

Perkataan Shindong membuat ia mendapat evil glare gratis dari hyung tercantiknya, Heechul. Heechul agak was-was juga. Ia sungguh takut jika magnae-nya benar-benar seperti yang Shindong katakan. Gila. Bukan karena malu, namun ia sungguh tidak tega melihatnya. Walaupun wataknya keras, tapi ia masih mempunyai hati dan sisi manusiawi-nya.

"Ani, dia tidak gila. Hanya saja ingatannya sedikit terganggu akibat ketakutan yang berlebih. Lebih tepatnya semua ingatan yang ia miliki bercampur dan tidak tersusun." Siwon menatap semua orang yang ada disana. "Apa sebelumnya dia pernah mendapat perlakuan buruk? Dari kalian misalnya?"

**_Deg!_**

"Soal itu… ano…" entah mengapa, lidahnya begitu kelu saat akan menjawab pertanyaan dari namja tampan didepannya.

"Iya?" Siwon menunggu lanjutan kalimat dari mulut Heechul.

"Apa dia belum tahu apapun, hyung?" Tanya Shindong.

Leeteuk menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Saat ini dia tidak ingin membahas apapun dulu apalagi menyangkut Kyuhyun. Dongsaeng yang sangat ia sayangi meskipun ia bukan adik kandungnya sendiri.

"Teuki-hyung dan Heechul-hyung baru pulang saat makan malam tadi. Hyung tidak tahu kedatangan mereka, karena Hyung saat itu berada di kamar setelah pulang tadi." Ungkap Ryeowook.

Shindong menganggukkan kepalanya saat mendengar penjelasan dari salah satu adiknya yaitu Ryeowook.

Kangin hanya diam melihat adegan dan percakapan didepan matanya. Entah kenapa kakinya ikut berlari saat mendengar jeritan Kyuhyun. Ia sungguh tidak mengerti.

Keheningan kembali melanda mereka. Suara jam yang bergerak tiap detiknya terdengar begitu jelas. Hingga sebuah suara memecah keheningan tersebut.

"Hyung…"

Suara itu berasal dari namja yang kini masih terbaring lemah diranjang. Semenjak bangun dalam keadaan histeris, seketika tubuhnya mendadak lemas dan sesak didada.

"Waeyo, Kyunnie? Apa ada yang kamu butuhkan?" Tanya Leeteuk.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku.." ujarnya lemah. Membuat hati Leeteuk sakit. "Aku takut…"

Tubuh itu, tubuh yang ringkih walaupun dibalut oleh perangainya yang ceria bahkan terkesal dingin. Ceria dan dingin. Ya dua sifat yang bertolak belakang itu terdapat dalam diri namja yang bernama asli Cho Kyuhyun.

"Tenanglah, Kyu, hyung tidak akan meninggalkanmu.."

Kedua mata Kyuhyun kembali terpejam. Deru napasnya tampak sudah normal kembali. Obat yang diberikan oleh Siwon sepertinya sudah menunjukan hasilnya.

"Kalian kembalilah makan, setelah itu istirahatlah."

"Lalu hyung bagaimana? Hyung baru makan sedikit dan hyung juga pasti lelah." Kangin sepertinya khawatir terhadap namja yang kini sedang tersenyum kearahnya.

"Hyung baik-baik saja, hyung akan menjaga Kyunnie. Kalian istirahatlah terutama kamu, Siwon. Yesung dan Hankyung tidak bisa kemari selama beberapa hari, jadi perawatan Kyunnie aku serahkan padamu sepenuhnya." Leeteuk beralih menatap Siwon yang berdiri tak jauh darinya. Ia menganggukkan kepalanya dan mereka semuapun bubar.

.

Sudah 2 minggu Kyuhyun hanya terbaring ditempat tidurnya. Tubuhnya masih terasa lemas. Jangankan berjalan keluar, untuk berdiri saja ia tidak bisa. Seakan-akan otot dan tulang dikakinya lenyap begitu saja.

Dia masih belum mengingat hyungdeulnya. Yang dia ingat hanya Leeteuk dan juga Siwon. Namun Siwon dan Leeteuk selalu mengenalkan dan mencoba mengingatkan Kyuhyun tentang hyugdeul-nya yang lain. Keadaan Kyuhyun seperti itu membuat yang lainnya prihatin.

"Kyu ayo makan dulu. Hyung sudah membuatkan jjangmyeon spesial untukmu." Ryeowook, namja yang menjabat sebagai hyung-nya Kyuhyun kini sedang menyuapinya.

"Ani, hyung. Aku tidak mau makan sebelum ada Teuki-hyung." Jawabnya dengan nada yang masih menyiratkan ketakutan. "Aku…. takut…"

Sosok itu. Sosok yang dulunya ceria bahkan sangat jahil kini terlihat begitu rapuh. Hidupnya seakan hanya dipenuhi ketakutan saja. Matanya masih terkesan kosong meskipun ia sudah mau berbicara sedikit dengan orang lain.

"Jangan takut, Kyu. Kami semua akan menjagamu. Tenang saja.." ucap namja bertubuh mungil sambil mengelus kepala Kyuhyun. "Teuki-hyung sedang bekerja sekarang."

"Siapapun kamu, hyung. Aku ucapkan terimakasih. Jeongmal kamsahamnida." Kyuhyun berkata sambil tersenyum lemah. Sedangkan Ryeowook hanya bisa tersenyum sedih.

_'Apakah begini rasanya dilupakan. Sakit sekali….'_ Ryeowook jadi membayangkan apa yang dialami Kyuhyun selama ini

"Wookie, ada yang mencarimu dibawah."

Ryeowook melihat hyung-nya berada diambang pintu. "Gomawo, Kangin-hyung." Kemudian matanya menatap Kyuhyun kembali. "Hyung pergi dulu sebentar, nanti hyung akan menyuapi-mu."

Ryeowook berjalan mendekati Kangin. Dan berhenti dihadapannya. "Aku titip Kyuhyun, hyung. Nanti aku akan segera kembali."

Tanpa mendengar jawaban atau lebih tepatnya protesan Kangin, namja yang selalu terlihat muda itu melenggang meninggalkannya bersama Kyuhyun begitu saja.

Mau tak mau Kangin pun masuk kedalam. Kyuhyun menatapnya penuh tanda tanya. Ia tidak tahu siapa namja yang berada satu ruangan dengannya.

"Hyung, duduklah disini." Ujar Kyuhyun lemah. Suaranya membuat hati Kangin berdesir.

"Hyung mau jjajangmyeon?" Senyuman lemah namun tatapan mata yang kosong itu tersaji didalam penglihatan Kangin.

.  
.

Waktu menunjukan pukul 23.59. Semenit menuju waktu tengah malam. Beberapa orang namja, tepatnya lima orang namja terlihat sedang berbicara di ruangan tengah keluarga Park. Empat orang diantaranya berbadan kekar dan tinggi.

Suasana di rumah tersebut nampak begitu hening dan sepi. Dan mereka berbicara dengan suara biasa saja tanpa takut akan membangunkan penghuni yang lainnya.

"Apa mereka tidak akan terbangun?" Tanya salah seorang dari mereka.

"Tanyakan saja padanya." Namja kurus satu-satunya disana hanya menunjuk orang yang bisa menjawab pertanyaan salah satu anak buahnya. "Bagaimana, Kangin-ssi?"

Kini dapat jelas dilihat sosok Kangin berada diantara mereka. Ia menampilkan seringaian jahat diwajahnya. Matanya penuh kemarahan dan rasa ingin balas dendam.

"Kalian tenang saja, tidak akan ada yang terbangun meskipun berteriak." Ucapnya dengan penuh percaya diri. "Aku sudah menambahkan masing-masih minuman mereka dengan obat tidur dosis tinggi sehingga mereka akan nyenyak."

"Kkkk~ hebat sekali. Tak kusangka kamu akan dengan sukarela menyerahkan dongsaeng terkecilmu." Ucap lelaki kurus tersebut.

"Cih, dia bukan adikku. Tak sudi aku menyebutnya adik." Kangin mendecih saat namja itu bilang anak itu adiknya.

Sepertinya perasaan dendam Kangin begitu besar hingga ia tega memberitahukan keberadaan Kyuhyun pada orang-orang jahat tersebut. Padahal semua hyungdeul dan dongsaengdeul-nya bahkan alrmahum kedua orangtuanya mati-matian menyembunyikan Kyuhyun.

"Lebih baik cepat kalian bawa anak itu. Aku benar-benar ingin dia lenyap dari kehidupan kami."

"Baiklah, dimana dia sekarang?" Bos dari penjahat itu menanyakan dimana keberadaan Kyuhyun.

"Dilantai dua, kamar paling ujung dilorong itu." Kangin menyebutkan letak dimana kamarnya. "Disana ada Teuki-hyung seorang, kalian jangan menyentuhnya sedikitpun. Cukup membawa anak itu saja."

Setelah perkataan Kangin berakhir, empat namja yang berpakaian formal dengan balutan jas hitam dan kemeja putih itu melangkah menuju kamar yang disebutkan.

_'Akhirnya tujuanku akan tercapai. Negara ini akan berada dalam genggamanku sebentar lagi. Hahaha..'_

.

**_Cklek!_**

Pintu mahoni itu terbuka. Empat orang namja tadi kini sudah masuk keruangan dimana Kyuhyun terbaring.

Dapat mereka lihat, bocah yang dicari selama ini sedang tidur diranjang itu. Mereka tak perlu mengendap-ngendap, karena suara sebising apapun takkan membangunkan penghuni lainnya.

"Kalian cepat bawa anak itu. Sebelum pagi menjelang, kita sudah harus meninggalkan tempat ini."

Ketiga anak buahnya mengangguk patuh. Mereka pun mendekat kearah Kyuhyun. Infusan yang melekat ditangannya dicabut paksa. Tak ayal darah pun mengalir dari bekas tusukan jarum tersebut.

"Arrgh…." erangan dari mulut Kyuhyun keluar. Kedua matanya terbelalak lebar saat melihat namja yang tiba-tiba mencabut jarum infus dan menyeretnya bangun. Ia merasa bahwa mereka orang-orang tidak baik. "Mmau apa kkalian.. **PERGI**!"

"Hahaha, tentu saja setelah membawamu.." tawa menggema diruangan itu. Namun tidak mengusik Leeteuk yang masih berada di alam bawah sadarnya. "Cepat bawa dia."

Kyuhyun memberontak sedemikian rupa. Namun kekuatannya yang seperti sekarang tidak berpengaruh apapun terhadap tiga namja didepannya.

Sekarang Kyuhyun sudah berada dihadapan sang bos. Seringaian namja paruh baya itu terlihat saat melihat wajah ketakutan Kyuhyun.

"Takut, heh?" Tangan besar bahkan terasa kasar dikulit membelai wajah Kyuhyun. Tiba-tiba ia mencengkram kedua pipi itu. Orang yang memegang Kyuhyun menyingkir. "Kenapa berbohong padaku, heh?"

"APA YANG KAMU KATAKAN. AKU TIDAK MENGERTI." Ucapan itu membuat namja didepannya geram.

**_Plak!_**

Tamparan mendarat diwajah mulus Kyuhyun hingga ia terjatuh. Namja ber-IQ tinggi itu meringis saat merasakan perih disekitar pipinya.

_**Cuih!**_

Kyuhyun meludahi namja yang barusan menamparnya saat ia berada dihadapannya lagi. Semakin marahlah dia, tanpa melihat kondisi Kyuhyun yang lemah, ia menendang tubuh Kyuhyun beberapa kali hingga kesadaranya hilang.

"Bawa dia sekarang."

Kyuhyun digendong oleh salah seorang anak buahnya bak sekarung beras. Kemudian keempatnya melenggang pergi meninggalkan tempat tersebut.

.  
.

"Hoammm~ ngantuk sekali." Leeteuk mengucek kedua matany. "Semalam tidurku benar-benar nyenyak. Biasanya selalu terbangun tengah malam."

Saat Leeteuk akan membangunkan adiknya, sang adik sudah tidak ada ditempat tidur. Matanya membelalak kaget.

"KYUHYUN!"

Leeteuk berteriak. Ia kaget dan ketakutan saat ini. Ia tak ingin apa yang ia takutkan benar-benar terjadi.

"Ada apa, Jungsoo?" Heechul langsung bertanya saat pintu berhasil dibuka.

"Kyu.. Kyuhyun.. " Leeteuk tak mampu berucap apapun. Badannya bergetar hebat. Ryeowook yang melihat itu langsung menghampirinya.

"Waeyo, hyung? Ada apa dengan Kyuhyun?" Ryeowook melihat kearah tempat tidur untuk memastikan bahwa dongsaeng-nya baik-baik saja. "Kyunnie dimana, hyung?"

"Kyu.. Kyunnie hilang.. bagaimana ini.." ucapan Leeteuk membuat semua orang disana kaget kecuali seorang yaitu Park Kangin.

"Kenapa bisa hilang, hyung? Mungkin saja dia jalan-jalan.." Donghae mencoba mencari kemungkinan yang masuk akal.

"Itu tidak mungkin, Hae. Tubuh Kyuhyun sedang lemah dia tak mungkin jalan-jalan…" Eunhyuk mengingatkan keadaan Kyuhyun saat ini kepada saudaranya.

"Apa ini?" Shindong melihat sesuatu yang kental berwarna merah dilantai kamar itu. Ia menyentuhnya, dan saat akan mencium baunya. Bau anyir pun masuk menyeruak kedalam indra penciumnya. "Darah.. Ini darah, hyung."

Ketakutan dan kekhawatiran semakin terasa diantara mereka. Satu kemungkinan yang dapat mereka simpulkan yakni Kyuhyun telah diculik.

"Omo.. bagaimana ini…" Donghae, Eunhyuk, Leeteuk dan Ryeowook menangis seketika. Mereka sungguh khawatir dengan Kyuhyun.

Siwon, Heechul, Shindong dan Kangin berusaha tenang. Kangin berusaha agar mereka tidak tahu bahwa ia yang telah menyerahkan Kyuhyun ke tangan penjahat.

.  
.

"Apa anak itu sudah bangun?" Seorang namja paruh baya terlihat duduk santai dikursi kebanggaannya sambil menghisap sebuah cerutu.

"Belum, Tuan. Dia masih tak sadarkan diri."

"Bawa dia ke ruang laboratorium yang disana." Sang bos bangkit dari duduknya dan merapikan sedikit jas-nya yang terlihat kusut. "Aku akan kesana sebenyar lagi."

"Baik, Tuan." sang tangan kanan pergi meninggalkan Tuannya yang kini sedang melihat kearah layar laptop.

.

Disebuah ruangan yang gelap, terlihat seorang namja muda yang sedang tertunduk sambil duduk disebuah kursi. Kedua tangannya diikat kebelakang. Mulutnya ditutup oleh sebuah lakban hitam.

Kondisinya terlihat buruk. Dilihat dari deru napasnya yang begitu cepat. Keringat dingin bercucuran.

Tak lama kedua mata yang tertutup itu mulai memperlihatkan sebuah gerakan. Akhirnya kedua manik coklat itu terlihat setelah bersembunyi dibalik kelopak mata.

_'Dimana ini sekarang? Arrgghh.. napasku… ukh.. dadaku…'_

Sakit semakin tercetak diwajah pucatnya. Sakit yang teramat sangat. Sakit didada yang terasa seperti terhimpit sesuatu yang keras dan runcing.

Kyuhyun nama namja itu hanya bisa mengerang dalam hatinya.

**_Cklek!_**

Satu-satunya pintu disana terbuka, memperlihatkan dua orang namja berbadan kekar. Mereka mendekati Kyuhyun._ 'Apa yang mereka inginkan dariku.'_ Keduanya membuka ikatan ditangan dan kaki Kyuhyun. Kemudian dengan kasar menariknya keluar.

Langkah Kyuhyun terasa sangat berat. Sesungguhnya ia sudah tidak kuat berjalan. Kakinya lemas, sangat lemas. Bahkan kini ia terlihat seperti diseret paksa.

Mereka bertiga berjalan dilorong-lorong yang gelap dan penuh dengan barang-barang tak terpakai. Udara disana begitu pengap ditambah mulut Kyuhyun yang masih diplester, membuatnya semakin sulit untuk bernapas.

Kini tibalah mereka disebuah ruangan. Ruangan yang sangat jauh berbeda dari ruangan sebelumnya dan lorong-lorong yang mereka lewati.

Ruangan ini luas penuh dengan peralatan-peralatan canggih. Layaknya di Rumah Sakit dan Laboratorium khusus. Cahayanya begitu terang hingga menyilaukan mata.

"Selamat datang di duniaku, Park Kyuhyun.. oh bukan, maksudku Cho Kyuhyun." Seorang namja berdiri sambil merentangkan tangannya saat melihat kedatangan Kyuhyun.

Mata Kyuhyun membelalak lebar. Ia tidak mengerti ucapan namja didepannya. Ia bingung. Semuanya berputar didalam otaknya.

"Aku.. Park Kyuhyun…" desis Kyuhyun meskipun tubuhnya sudah berteriak minta istirahat.

"Hahaha.. ingin membuatku tertawa, eoh?" Namja itu tertawa mengejek. "Kau adalah Cho Kyuhyun. Anak hasil dari percobaan kedua orangtuamu sendiri."

"Tidak… Tidak… Kedua orangtuaku bukan seorang ilmuwan.. ukh.. Mereka hanya pegawai biasa…" napasnya semakin terputus-putus.

"Hahaha.. Dasar bodoh, orangtua kandungmu itu ahli genetika. Dan mereka menggunakanmu sebagai kelinci percobaan. Dari beratus-ratus janin, hanya dirimu saja yang berhasil selamat. Bahkan dengan kemampuan lebih dari yang diharapkan." Ia mendekat kearah Kyuhyun yang kini tak berdaya. "Sekarang bantulah aku menghancurkan segalanya didunia ini."

"AKU BUKAN ORANG YANG KALIAN MAKSUD! AKU ADALAH PARK KYUHYUN, BUKAN CHO KYUHYUN!" Kyuhyun berteriak tepat didepan namja paruh baya itu.

Tangan namja itu kembali mencengkram kuat kedua pipi Kyuhyun bahkan kuku-kukunya hampir menancap diwajah mulus tersebut.

"Ukh.. lepaskan… tangan.. kotormu dari.. wajahku…" cengkraman semakin kuat terasa. "Ukh…"

Penjelasan namja didepannya bagaikan petir disiang bolong. _'Dia pasti bohong.. Dia berbohong…'_

_Diingatannya terlihat sosok Kangin yang sedang mengajarkan sepeda kepadanya. Leeteuk yang menjaganya ketika sakit. Donghae dan Eunhyuk yang mengajaknya bermain pasir. Saat Heechul mengajarinya berbuat usil. Saat Shindong memberi Kyuhyun setengah cake strawberi miliknya. Dan saat Ryeowook membuatkan jjangmyeon spesial untuknya._

_Kejadian saat dirinya diculik. Saat meninggal kedua orangtuanya pun terbayang di memori otaknya._

Kilasan-kilasan kejadian dimasa lalu berputar bagaikan rol film. Hingga akhirnya kepingan puzzle ingatan yang sempat bercampur, kini mulai tersusun kembali.

"Ingin bukti kuat? Akan aku perlihatkan.." namja yang diketahui bermarga Lee itu menepukkan tangannya sesaat setelah ia melepas cengkramannya dipipi Kyuhyun.

Terlihat dari arah lain seorang namja yang sangat ia kenal selama hampir 15 tahun. Namja yang sangat ia hormati, sayangi dan kasihi. Namja yang dulunya selalu melindungi Kyuhyun dari anak-anak nakal. Park Young Woon atau Kangin.

"Hhyu…ng…" suara Kyuhyun semakin tercekat saat melihat sosok itu dengan jelas. Sosok Kangin yang kini berdiri disamping penjahat itu.

"Apa yang dia katakan benar. Kamu bukan bagian dari keluarga Park. Karena kehadiranmu, orangtuaku mati. Karena kehadiranmu semua perhatian orang-orang kamu dapatkan. Karena kehadiranmu, hyungdeul dan dongsaengdeul-ku hampir celaka. KARENA KEHADIRANMULAH SEMUANYA MENJADI KACAU!" Kangin tidak dapat mengendalikan emosinya. Namun setelah ia menghela napas untuk menetralkan amarahnya, ia kembali melanjutkan perkataannya itu. "Padahal kamu bukan dari keluarga Park, tapi kamu sudah merebut semuanya bahkan nyawa kedua orangtuaku."

Kyuhyun tidak bisa mengeluarkan satu kalimat pun. Ia benar-benar tidak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa. Kini hatinya hancur.

"Akku bukan.." ia tak sanggup melanjutkan kalimatnya. Ia benar-benar takut akan kenyataan yang dihadapinya nanti.

Kyuhyun sebenarnya sudah merasa aneh sejak dulu. Ketika saat dia berumur 6 tahun ia sudah bisa mengerjakan soal-soal yang orang dewasa pun kadang sulit memecahkannya. Dari sana keanehan pun semakin tak wajar. Padahal ia tidak pernah mengetahui bahkan mempelajarinya.

"Lebih baik kamu bersama mereka dan menjauh dari kehidupan kami terutama kehidupanku." Saat menyelesaikan kalimat itu, entah kenapa hati Kangin begitu sakit dan perih. Apalagi saat ia melihat keadaan Kyuhyun yang begitu pucat dan kesakitan.

"Sekarang kamu percayakan bahwa dirimu bukan bagian dari keluarga Park. Sekarang menyerahlah dan bantu kami menyelesaikan senjata kimia ini." Namja bermarga Lee yang menjabat sebagai bos disana mendekat kearah Kyuhyun.

"ANIYO!" Kyuhyun menolak permintaan gila itu dengan nada berteriak.

**Buagh!**

"Ergghh.. khh.. khh.." erangan kembali keluar dari bibir Kyuhyun. Sebuah cairan kental berwarna merah keluar dari sana. Paru-parunya kian terasa sesak saat perutnya dipukul dengan sangat kuat.

Kangin yang melihat itu secara tak sadar mengkhawatirkannya. Namun ia masih belum menyadari jika ia mulai menyayangi Kyuhyun.

"Jika tidak, aku akan membunuh semua keluarga Park dan namja yang ada disana." Desis Lee.

Kangin yang mendengar itu sontak amarahnya naik. "APA YANG KAU BICARAKAN? BUKANKAH PERJANJIANNYA KALIAN TIDAK AKAN MENGGANGGU KELUARGAKU LAGI? ULAH KALIAN SEMUA SELAMA 2 MINGGU KEBELAKANG HAMPIR MEMBUAT HYUNG DAN DONGSAENG-KU CELAKA!"

Bos Lee memberi kode kepada anak buahnya yang lain untuk memegang Kangin. Seringaian terpampang diwajahnya.

"Heh, kau begitu bodoh Kangin-ssi. Kau begitu saja percaya pada orang-orang sepertiku. Jika kalian terutama kau dibiarkan hidup, kau akan menjadi ancaman yang sangat besar."

"LEPASKAN AKU BRENGSEK!" Kangin meronta agar bisa melepaskan dirinya dari cengkraman namja-namja itu.

"Hahaha.. Kau takkan bisa melepaskan diri.." namja paruh baya itu mengambil cerutunya dan mulai membakar nikotin itu. Kemudian ia kembali berbalik menghadap Kyuhyun. "Apa kamu masih ingin menolak?"

**_Pfuhhhh!_**

"Uhuk.. uhukk.." Namja berambut hitam pendek itu terbatuk saat dirinya menghirup asap cerutu itu. Membuat ia semakin tersiksa.

Kedua retina matanya melihat salah satu hyung yang membencinya sedang diikat sisebuah kursi. Seperti saat ia mendapati dirinya diikat. Pelipisnya terlihat mengeluarkan darah segar yang sepertinya sempat dipukul oleh salah satu dari mereka karena mencoba berontak.

"Bagaimana, hm? Jika kamu masih menolak aku akan segera membunuhnya sekarang juga." Tangan namja itu menelusuri wajah Kyuhyun yang basah karena keringat. "Hoo, sepertinya tubuhmu sedang melemah. Tak ada waktu lagi, cepat katakan jawabanmu sekarang."

Kyuhyun kembali melihat hyung-nya yang masih mencoba berontak. Meskipun ia bukan bagian dari mereka, namun karena sudah sangat lama tinggal di keluarga tersebut membuat Kyuhyun tak dapat membenci mereka. Termasuk Kangin.

**_Prok! Prok!_**

"Berikan namja itu 'sesuatu' yang kita miliki." Mendengar perintah namja didepannya membuat Kyuhyun dan Kangin mengerutkan dahinya bingung.

Terlihat salah satu dari mereka membawa sebuah suntikan yang didalamnya terdapat cairan bening kekuningan. Dia mendekati Kangin, tanpa aba-aba jarum suntik itu menembus paha kanannya.

"Arggghhh…" lengkingan kesakitan terdengar dari mulut Kangin.

Tubuh tegap miliknya langsung terasa lemas seketika. Pandangannya mulai mengabur. Kepalanya menjadi sangat sakit tak tertahankan. Ia tak mampu mengeluarkan suara erangan sekalipun.

Melihat itu, Kyuhyun membelalakan matanya. Ia kaget dengan kejadian yang baru dialami oleh Kangin.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA HYUNG-KU?!"

"Eoh kamu masih menganggapnya hyung, padahal ia sudah membuatmu seperti ini." Boss Lee kembali menampilkan seringaian mengerikannya.

"Meskipun.. ukh.. meskipun dia ssudah.. kh.. membuatku seperti ini.. ergh.. aku masih.. kh.. tetap menyayanginya…" mendengar hal itu, hati Kangin menjadi berdesir. Rasa bersalah dan penyesalan menghinggapinya.

"Baiklah. Suntikan tadi berisi racun." Mata Kyuhyun dan Kangin membelalak. "Jika kamu ingin menyelamatkannya, bantu kami dan cari formula penawarnya. Bagaimana?"

"Jjangan, Kyu.. ukhhhh…" Kangin tak sadarkan diri sekarang.

"Hyung?!" Melihat Kangin yang sudah pingsan membuat Kyuhyun kalut dan khawatir. Rasa cemas menyergapnya, ia tidak memperdulikan kondisi dirinya yang sudah sangat lemah.

"Baiklah, aku terima tawaran itu." Mendengar jawaban yang diharapkan membuat Lee tampak senang.

"Aku akan tinggalkan kamu di ruangan ini bersamanya. Jangan coba-coba kabur. Semua fasilitas sudah lengkap disini, makanan akan dikirim 3 kali sehari. Selamat bekerja, Kyuhyun-ah. Aku mengharapkanmu."

Sepeninggal orang-orang jahat itu, Kyuhyun mendekati Kangin yang masih tak sadarkan diri. Dengan langkah berat, ia tetap kesana meskipun tubuhnya sudah tidak kuat lagi.

"Hyung…"

Tak ada jawaban dari namja didepannya. Membuat Kyuhyun semakin khawatir.

Ia melihat sekeliling, disana ada sebuah tempat tidur, otaknya kembali bekerja. Tidak menghiraukan rasa sesak didadanya.

Dengan mengumpulkan seluruh kekuatannya, ia mencoba membopong Kangin dan memindahkannya ke kasur itu. Entah bagaimana caranya ia berhasil. Kini Kangin terbaring sempurna disana.

Kyuhyun menggunakan alat-alat kedokteran disana dan memasangkannya ke tubuh sang hyung. Ia tidak mengerti bagaimana ia bisa melakukannya. Namun yang ada dipikirannya sekarang yaitu menyelamatkan hyung-nya dan lari dari sana.

.

Sudah tiga hari berlalu sejak menghilangnya Kyuhyun dan Kangin. Membuat kediaman Park dibuat panik. Bahkan sahabatnya Kyuhyun seperti Sungmin, Kibum dan Changmin sering ke rumah sahabat mudanya untuk mengetahui perkembangan lebih lanjut.

"Apa sudah ada kabar?" Leeteuk kembali menanyakan hal itu kepada dongsaeng-nya.

"Belum ada hyung." Siwon menjawab dengan pandangan sendu. "Bukan aku ingin membuat keadaan tambah khawatir, namun jika kita tidak segera menemukan Kyuhyun aku takut kondisinya akan semakin parah."

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan, hyung. Aku mengkhawatirkan Kangin-hyung dan Kyuhyun." Ryeowook, Donghae dan Eunhyuk kembali menangis. Mereka tidak peduli sudah berapa liter air mata yang keluar karena rasa khawatir dan cemas yang kuat ini.

"Mianhamnida, Tuan Jungsoo.." seorang pelayan wanita menghampiri Leeteuk. Ia membungkuk hormat. "Saya ingin memberitahu sedikit tentang kejadian 2 hari yang lalu, sebelum saya cuti pulang ke rumah."

Leeteuk langsung menegakkan tubuhnya, begitupun dengan dongsaeng-nya yang lain. "Apa yang kamu ketahui, katakanlah."

"Saya tidak tahu ini akan membantu atau tidak. Tengah malam itu, saya pergi ke dapur untuk membuat segelas teh. Di Ruang Tengah saya melihat 5 orang namja sedang mengobrol disana. Salah satu diantaranya adalah Tuan Young Woon."

Perkataan pelayan itu membuat kaget semuanya. Handphone yang dipegang oleh Leeteuk jatuh ke lantai.

"Saya sedikit mendengar percakapan mereka. Sebelum Tuan dan yang lainnya tertidur pulas, Tuan Young Woon memasukkan sesuatu ke minuman. Katanya obat tidur dosis tinggi."

"MWO?! Pantas saja salah satu obat yan ditasku menghilang." Siwon memang kehilangan satu ampul obat tidur dosis tinggi.

"Tuan Young Woon memerintahkan untuk segera membawa Tuan Kyuhyun jauh dari sini. Beliau ingin Tuan Kyuhyun tidak mendekati keluarga besar anda."

"Tidak mungkin Kangin melakukan hal itu." Leeteuk, Heechul dan Shindong menggelengkan kepalanya. Mereka tidak percaya dengan apa yang didengar dari pelayan itu.

"Apa mereka tidak menyebutkan sebuah tempat?" Siwon bertanya pada pelayan wanita itu.

"Mereka menyebutkan sebuah daerah terpencil di Mokpo. Namun tempat pastinya saya tidak tahu. Mianhamnida hanya itu yang bisa saya beritahukan." Sang pelayan membungkuk.

"Gomawo, itu memberi petunjuk pada kami. Sekarang kamu bisa kembali."

"Ne, kamsahamnida." Si pelayan wanita itu pergi meninggalkan Ruang tengah yang dijadikan tempat berkumpul.

"Kita akan mencari kesana dan menyebar. Bagi beberapa tim."

Semuanya mengangguk paham. Semuanya kecuali Yesung dan Hangeng yang masih berada diluar kota.

.  
.

**_Tempat Kyuhyun dan Kangin_**

Terlihat seorang namja muda sedang meracik sesuatu lewat tabung-tabung kimia disana. Sambil menunggu reaksi, sesekali ia mengotak-ngatik laptop yang berada di meja lain.

Kyuhyun nama namja itu sedang berusaha membuat penawar racun untuk hyung yang disayanginya. Jika ia mempunyai dendam, bisa saja membiarkannya mati. Namun ia tidak memiliki perasaan seperti itu. Sehingga kini ia berusaha mencari formula yang pas. Tidak ia pedulikan kondisinya yang semakin lemah dan parah.

Wajahnya semakin pucat. Bibirnya kering nyaris putih. Keadaan Kangin tidak jauh berbeda darinya. Ia masih belum bangun semenjak itu.

Kyuhyun mendekati Kangin. Mengecek suhu tubuh dan kondisi lainnya. Setidaknya ia bisa memperlambat laju penyebaran racun itu.

"Hyung.. ukh.. sadarlah.. Jangan membuatku takut…" tangan kurus Kyuhyun mengelus kepala dan kening sang kakak. Rasa sakit didadanya masih terasa menyakitkan dan membuatnya susah untuk mengambil oksigen.

Tuhan mendengar harapan Kyuhyun. Terlihat kelopak mata Kangin bergerak dan tak lama kedua matanya terbuka. Kyuhyun terlonjak girang.

"Hyung sadar.." ia tidak memperdulikan rasa sakitnya.

"Kkyu…" lirih Kangin.

"Syukurlah hyung sudah sadar.." airmata menetes dikedua manik mata coklat milik namja berumur 15 tahun itu. "Hyung tenang saja, sedikit lagi penawarnya akan selesai.. aku mohon hyung bertahanlah…"

Kangin menjadi merasa bersalah terhadap adik kecil dihadapannya. Padahal ia sudah mencelakakan sang adik.

Tangannya yang diinfus mengusap kepala Kyuhyun. Mendapat perlakuan seperti itu dari kakaknya, senyum mengembang diwajah nan pucat tersebut.

"Mianhae.. jeongmal… mianhae… karena hyung.. kamu hampir.. celaka, kyu…" kalimat yang diucapkan Kangin begitu lirih. "Lebih baik beristirahatlah… Kyu.. tubuhmu se.. makin.. lemah…"

"Ani, aku baik-baik saja. Hyung bisa bertahan kan?" Kyuhyun berusaha menyembunyikan rasa sakit didadanya agar hyung-nya tidak mengkhawatirkannya.

Kangin mengangguk saat ia percaya bahwa Kyuhyun berada dalam kondisi baik-baik saja. Ia bisa bertahan dengan kondisinya sekarang.

"Aku akan menyelesaikannya sekarang." Namja berambut hitam pendek itu kembali ketempatnya bekerja. Ia ingin segera menyelesaikan formulanya.

Kangin hanya diam dan melihat sang adik, orang yang dulunya sangat dibenci oleh dirinya sendiri. Matanya sudah berkabut karena airmata yang berkumpul tinggal menunggu waktu hingga aliran airmata terlukis di pipinya.

"Kkenapa kamu… hh.. melakukan ini? Padahal.. padahal kamu bisa.. memanfaatkan waktunya.. untuk memulih.. kan.. dirimu sendiri.." ucap Kangin dengan nada terbata-bata.

Kyuhyun yang mendengarnya terdiam sebentar. Kemudian ia menoleh sambil tersenyum hangat. "Karena aku menyayangimu, hyung. Neomu saranghae."

Mendengar kalimat itu, airmata yang ditahan-tahan oleh Kangin sudah tak bisa terbendung lagi. Kini ia menyadarinya bahwa ia menyayangi Kyuhyun.

"Nado, Hyun-ah…"

Panggilan kecil khusus dari Kangin kembali didengar oleh Kyuhyun setelah lama tidak mendengarnya. Ia pun tak dapat membendung tangisannya.

Dengan semangat tinggi, Kyuhyun kembali berkutat dengan formulanya. Ia sungguh bersemangat untuk bisa menyembuhkan sang kakak tersayang.

.

"Tuan, ada laporan jika mereka datang kesini dengan para polisi." Ucap seorang ajudan kepercayaannya.

Namja paruh baya itu tersenyum tepatnya menyeringai. Ia bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan keluar.

"Siapkan segalanya, kita akan pergi dari sini. Sebelumnya aku akan menemui mereka."

.

"HYUN-AH!" Tak memperdulikan rasa sakit dan lemas ditubuhnya, Kangin langsung bangkit dan berlari menuju tempat dimana Kyuhyun tergeletak tak berdaya.

Kyuhyun tiba-tiba saja ambruk dengan napas yang berat dan tersengal-sengal. Keringat dingin keluar dari pori-pori seluruh tubuhnya. Matanya terpejam erat menahan sakit. Bibirnya pucat dan bergetar hebat begitu juga dengan badan lemahnya.

"Bertahanlah, Kyu.. jebal.. jangan membuat Hyung takut…" Kangin memangku dan memeluk Kyuhyun. Namun karena tubuhnya tak kuat untuk menopang berat badan sang adik, ia pun ikut ambruk disamping adiknya.

**_Cklek!_**

Masuklah 5 orang namja berpakaian serba hitam. Salah satunya yaitu sang bos.

Ia melangkah mendekati keduanya yang terbaring dilantai dingin. _'Keadaan mereka sungguh mengenaskan.'_

Ia berjalan menuju laptop yang selama 3 hari ini dipegang oleh Kyuhyun. Setelah melihat hal itu, seringaian lebar terpampang jelas diwajahnya yang sedikit menua.

"Kerja bagus, Kyuhyun-ah."

"Tuan, kita harus segera pergi."ucap seorang ajudan yang tiba-tiba datang dari arah pintu.

"Baiklah, kita akan segera berangkat." Lee menutup laptop hitam itu dan membawanya pergi.

"Apa yang harus dilakukan kepada mereka?"

Lee berhenti sebentar. Kemudian ia melihat kearah Kyuhyun dan juga Kangin. "Biarkan saja. Mereka berdua takkan selamat dan sudah dalam keadaan sekarat."

Mendengar hal itu, mereka semua meninggalkan Kangin dan Kyuhyun ditempat yang tiba-tiba berubah menjadi gelap.

Dengan sisa kekuatan yang ada, Kyuhyun merogoh sesuatu dari sakunya. Senyuman terukir dari bibir pucatnya itu.

**_TBC_**

JEONGMAL KAMSAHAMNIDA YANG UDAH BACA..  
TINGGALIN REVIEW ATAU JEJAK YA!


	5. Chapter 5

Tittle : The Ultimate Coordinator

Chapter : 5

Genre : Brothership, Family

Cast :

* Cho Kyuhyun as Park Kyuhyun

* Park JungSoo as Park JungSoo

* Kim Heechul as Park Heechul

* Kim Youngwoon as Park Youngwoon

* Shin DongHee as Park Shindong

* Lee Donghae as Park Donghae

* Lee Hyukjae as Park Hyukjae

* Kim Ryeowook as Park Ryeowook

Rate : T

* * *

"Apa kamu yakin ini tempatnya, Siwonnie?" Tanya seorang namja yang sedang mengamati sebuah gedung usang.

"Ne, Hyung. Dari informan yang kupercaya, bahwa disinilah mereka menyekap Kyuhyun." Siwon, seorang namja yang berprofesi sebagai dokter itu ikut mengamati gedung usang tersebut.

"Sulit dipercaya jika Kangin ikut andil dalam masalah ini." Sahut namja cantik ditengah-tengah Leeteuk dan Siwon.

Leeteuk, Heechul dan Siwon kini berada dibalik mobil milik polisi. Para pasukan keamanan sudah mengepung gedung yang diduga didalamnya ada Kyuhyun, sang adik yang sudah disekap selama berhari-hari lamanya.

Belum ada pergerakan dari mereka semua yang ada disana. Setelah sejam menunggu akhirnya mereka mulai bergerak. Ketiga namja yang memiliki hubungan dengan Kyuhyun, terpaksa diam ditempat yang aman agar tidak mengganggu kinerja para polisi. Sesungguhnya mereka ingin masuk kedalam juga, hanya saja ketiganya tidak ada yang mahir menggunakan senjata api.

Tak ada suara tembakan apapun dari dalam gedung. Suasana masih tetap sama yaitu hening. Hanya terdengar desiran angin malam yang saat ini begitu kencang. Suara-suara binatang malam tak terdengar sama sekali. Itu menandakan bahwa malam begitu dingin.

Salah seorang dari polisi mendekat kearah ketiganya karena mereka kini bersama dengan sang kapten. "Lapor, pak. Kami tidak menemukan para pelaku seorang pun. Namun tempat yang kita curigai saat ini memang tepat."

Belum sempat sang kapten menjawab, Leeteuk sudah mengeluarkan suara terlebih dahulu. "Apa didalam sana ada dongsaeng-ku, Kyuhyun?"

"Saya tidak tahu, Tuan. Hanya saja kami menemukan dua orang tergeletak di ruangan yang penuh dengan berbagai alat seperti sebuah laboratorium. Keduanya tidak sadarkan diri. Saya tidak tahu mereka masih hidup atau tidak."

_**Bruk!**_

Leeteuk jatuh berlutut. Melihat hyung-nya yang seperti itu, Siwon dan Heechul memegang Leeteuk agar tetap kuat.

'_Semoga Kyuhyun baik-baik saja.. Semoga Kyuhyun baik-baik saja_...'Leeteuk terus berdoa didalam hatinya agar dua orang yang dimaksud itu bukan dongsaengnya.

Leeteuk berlari masuk kedalam. Ia tidak memperdulikan teriakan dari kedua dongsaengnya dan sang polisi. Yang dipikirannya saat ini yaitu ingin melihat secara langsung keadaan didalam sana.

Namja bermarga Park itu terus berlari diikuti Siwon dan Heechul. Mereka terus berlari melewati pekarangan dan tempat-tempat tidak terawat lainnya. Hingga akhirnya terlihat satu tempat dimana banyak polisi berkumpul.

Lari berubah menjadi sebuah langkah. Selangkah demi selangkah Leeteuk masuk kedalam ruangan itu. Degupan jantung semakin terdengar nyaring dan lebih cepat.

'Semoga bukan Kyuhyun.. semoga bukan dia..'

Ia bisa melihat bahwa para polisi sedang mengerubungi seseorang. Ia ingat polisi tadi bilang dua orang yang tergeletak, namun yang ditangkap oleh kedua matanya hanya seseorang yang belum diketahui siapa karena terhalang oleh tubuh seseorang.

_**Deg!**_

Jantungnya serasa mau copot ketika melihat tubuh yang membelakanginya itu. Tubuh yang sangat familiar dimata Leeteuk. Tubuh seseorang yang sudah 15 tahun bersama-sama dengannya. Tubuh seseorang yang perlu dilindungi karena kerapuhannya.

"Kyu... Nnie...?" Leeteuk begitu susah menyebutkan nama itu sehingga terdengar seperti sebuah lirihan. Nama sang dongsaeng yang sangat disayanginya tersebut.

Sosok itu kini masih membelakanginya. Ia terlihat sibuk dengan namja yang tergeletak didepannya. Yang ternyata adalah dongsaeng-nya yang lain yaitu Kangin. Dongsaengnya yang berusaha mencelakai Kyuhyun.

Rupanya Kyuhyun tidak pingsan. Ia hanya pura-pura terlihat sekarat agar sang penjahat tersebut tidak menghabisinya saat itu juga. Kini ia sedang mengeluarkan kemampuannya agar bisa menyelematkan salah satu hyung yang sangat ia sayangi.

Saat itu penawarnya 98% hampir selesai namun para penjahat itu sudah terlanjur datang. Maka dari itu ia berpura-pura pingsan tapi hyungnya yang masih dalam kondisi lemah ternyata pingsan betulan. Setelah para penjahat meninggalkannya dengan Kangin, ia segera menyelesaikannya.

Kini penawarnya sudah selesai. Ia tinggal memasukkan cairan itu kedalam tubuh Kangin. Kyuhyun mengambil suntikan steril. Ia mengambil cairan penawar secukupnya, kemudian memasukkannya kedalam tubuh Kangin melalui jarum suntik.

Senyuman terpampang diwajahnya yang kusut. Setelah menunggu beberapa menit, reaksinya sudah terlihat. Perlahan tubuh Kangin semakin membaik. Ia senang, perjuangannya selama beberapa hari ini tidak sia-sia.

Sekarang masalah baru menghampirinya. Ia sadar kondisi tubuhnya semakin buruk. Namun yang ada dipikirannya saat itu ia harus menyelamatkan nyawa sang kakak.

'Aku sudah pada batasnya...'

Tubuh Kyuhyun limbung kebelakang. Namun sebelum tubuh itu menghantam lantai, seseorang sudah menahannya. Yaitu Leeteuk. Ia sedari tadi hanya melihat apa yang dilakukan Kyuhyun terhadap Kangin. Ia tidak berani mengganggu kinerja sang adik.

"Gomawo, Kyu..." Leeteuk mengecup kening Kyuhyun yang sudah basah karena keringat.

Kyuhyun yang melihat kedatangan ketiga hyung-nya tersenyum lega. Ia sungguh senang bisa melihat wajah hyung tertuanya.

"Kang.. In hyung.. sudah.. tidak apa.. apa.. hyung ja.. ngan.. khawatir.. la.. gi.." ucap Kyuhyun dengan terbata-bata. Pasokan udara semakin sulit ia dapatkan.

"Jangan bicara dulu, Kyu.. simpan tenagamu.." tangan Leeteuk mengusap peluh yang masih membanjiri wajah pucat dongsaeng-nya. Cairan bening berkumpul dipelupuk matanya.

Siwon yang sudah selesai memeriksa keadaan Kangin, kini beralih pada Kyuhyun. Tangannya sibuk memeriksa tubuh ringkih milik namja berumur 15 tahun tersebut.

"Kangin-hyung sudah tidak apa-apa. Kondisinya baik-baik saja.." mendengar ucapan Siwon barusan semakin membuatnya lega. Meskipun ia sudah memprediksinya terlebih dulu. "Namun kondisimu sungguh parah, Kyu.."

Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk. Dadanya terlalu sakit untuk menghela napas sekalipun apalagi harus mengucapkan sepatah kata. Matanya terpejam erat ketika rasa sakit menghujam jantung dan paru-parunya.

**_Uhuk!_**

Tiba-tiba dari mulut Kyuhyun keluar darah segar yang kehitaman. Selain karena memang kondisi paru-parunya yang tidak bagus, ditambah sebelumnya terkena pukulan hingga akhirnya semakin memburuk. Cairan kental berwarna merah itu membasahi baju yang dikenakan oleh Leeteuk. Ketiganya kaget melihat kondisi Kyuhyun.

"Omo!" Pekik Heechul.

"Kyu.. Kyunnie.. gwenchana, saeng?" Leeteuk menepuk-nepuk pipi Kyuhyun yang terkena darah.

Kyuhyun membuka matanya. Ia melihat raut kekhawatiran dari wajah ketiga hyungnya itu. Tidak ingin melihatnya lagi, ia pun berpura-pura baik-baik saja meskipun gagal total.

"Ne.. nan gwen.. chana, hyung..." namun gagal. Perkataannya masih terbata-bata. Itu bukti bahwa rasa sakit masih menggelayuti tubuhnya.

"YA! Apa ambulans-nya belum datang juga?!" Teriak Heechul. Ia sungguh gemas karena daritadi ambulans belum juga datang. Ia benar-benar khawatir melihat keadaan Kyuhyun.

Namja cantik itu kembali menatap sang dongsaeng yang kini masih memejamkan erat kedua matanya. Napasnya terdengar putus-putus. Ia tidak tega melihatnya seperti itu.

"Chul.. Lie-hyung..."

Mendengar Kyuhyun menyebut namanya, ia langsung berjongkok agar ia bisa mendengar suara Kyuhyun lebih jelas lagi. Matanya sudah memanas mendengar suara sang dongsaeng yang begitu lirih.

"Kau sudah mengenalku lagi, Kyu?" Heechul baru ingat bahwa kemarin Kyuhyun hilang ingatannya akibat ketakutannya.

Namja berambut hitam pendek itu menganggukkan kepalanya. "Hyung.. Nanti jika.. Kangin hyung.. sud.. ah.. sadar... hyung.. ja.. ngan.. memben.. cinya... memarah... hinya.. atau bahkan.. mem.. bunuh.. nya.."

"Tapi dia sudah membuatmu seperti ini, Kyu. Dia itu brengsek." Umpat Heechul.

"Aku.. mo.. hon.. hyung..." suara Kyuhyun semakin lirih. Melihat keadaan dongsaengnya seperti itu, dengan terpaksa Heechul mengangguk dan itu membuahkan sebuah senyuman dari bibir Kyuhyun.

"Won.. Nie-hyung..."

"Ne, Kyu?" Jawab Siwon. Ia masih tetap sibuk mengecek kondisi namja didepannya.

"Gom.. mawo.. sud.. ah mera.. watku... hyung.. dok.. ter.. pal.. ling heb.. bat..." ucap Kyuhyun dengan senyuman jahil namun terlihat miris oleh ketiganya.

Mata hazelnya kini menatap mata milik hyung yang ber-tittle angel without wings. Ia tersenyum lembut saat menatap wajah yang dapat meneduhkan dan menentramkan hatinya.

"Hhyung..."

"Waeyo, Kyunnie.." Kyuhyun hanya bisa tersenyum. Ia sudah tak sanggup untuk berbicara lagi. Paru-parunya semakin terasa sesak dan sempit. Udara terasa semakin hilang. Padahal banyak yang ingin ia sampaikan.

"Sa.. ranghae... yo..." kalimat itu yang mampu Kyuhyun ucapkan saat ini. Dari beribu-ribu kata yang ingin ia ucapkan.

"Nado.. nado saranghae, Kyunnie.." balas Leeteuk sambil mencium kening Kyuhyun.

Tangan pucat milik namja yang terlihat sekarat itu hendak menyentuh pipi sang kakak. Namun mata Kyuhyun terasa semakin berat. Tubuh yang tadinya terasa sakit dan berat, kini terasa ringan bak seperti kapas. Sebelum tangan itu hendak menyentuh pipi mulus Leeteuk, tiba-tiba tangan itu jatuh dan tergeletak tak berdaya.

"Kyu.. Kyu.. Kyunnie.. bangunlah saeng..." Leeteuk menepuk-nepuk pipi yang mulai terasa dingin itu. Namun tak ada jawaban dari sang empunya.

Siwon mencoba memeriksanya, kemudian ia menangis. Ia merasa gagal sebagai seorang dokter meskipun pasien kecilnya bilang ia dokter terhebat.

Ketiganya menangis. Apa yang mereka takutkan sungguh terjadi. Dua mobil ambulans pun datang saat air mata masih mengalir dari sudut mata ketiganya. Tak ada yang berniat menghapus air mata tersebut.

* * *

"Para pengganggu itu sudah mati. Tak akan ada saksi mata jika kita menghancurkan negara ini dan membangunnya kembali dibawah aturan kita. Hahahaha..." tawa mengerikan terdengar disebuah ruangan mewah. Terdapat banyak senjata disana. Dari sebuah belati hingga samurai. Dari senjata api yang biasa digunakan oleh umum hingga sebuah machine gun.

Namja itu mengambil sebuah belati perak dari sebuah laci. Belati yang ketajamannya tidak perlu ditanyakan lagi. Ukiran digagangnya terlihat begitu indah.

"Kerjakan rencana kita. Hancurkan negara ini dari dalam yaitu dengan memusnahkan pemerintahan."

Seorang ajudannya mengangguk patuh. Kemudian ia keluar untuk memerintahkan lagi bawahannya agar mengerjakan perintah bos besar.

"Lalu apa yang akan Anda lakukan dengan senjata yang dibuat oleh anak itu?" Sosok itu, sosok yang telah menyekap dan menganiaya anggota keluarga Park. Mr. Lee.

"Itu akan kugunakan nanti, sekarang kita hancurkan seperti biasa saja. Senjata ini memang tidak membuat orang langsung mati saat itu juga, namun efeknya akan sangat dahsyat. Hanya kesakitan dan penderitaan yang akan mereka rasakan hingga waktu mereka habis." Mr. Key, namja berkewarganegaraan Jerman itu menyeringai senang saat membayangkan bagaimana hancurnya negara ini.

* * *

"Kajja kita makan, Kangin-ah, yang lain sudah menunggu kita." Tanya Leeteuk. Setelah kejadian itu, seminggu lamanya namja bernama lengkap Park Young Woon itu dirawat di Rumah Sakit.

Namja tegap tersebut hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. Setelah diberitahu soal dongsaeng-nya, Kyuhyun, ia berubah menjadi sosok pendiam.

Hyungdeul dan dongsaengdeul-nya tidak ada yang membencinya karena peristiwa ini. Itu semua akibat dari pesan terakhir Kyuhyun.

Kini ruang makan terasa sepi dan hening. Hanya ada suara sumpit beradu dan deru napas dari mereka. Leeteuk memakan makanannya dengan diam, begitu juga dengan dongsaengnya yang lain.

"Andai Kyunnie ada disini."

Perkataan yang berasal dari namja mungil bernama Ryeowook mampu menghentikan gerakan tangan saudara-saudaranya, termasuk Siwon, Yesung dan Hangeng. Mereka terdiam seketika. Perasaan sesak memenuhi rongga dada masing-masing.

Kangin yang memang tidak menyentuh makanannya semakin menunduk. Ia sungguh menyesal. Andai waktu bisa diulang kembali, ia takkan melakukan hal itu terhadap adiknya.

Ia beranjak dari duduknya dan berjalan meninggalkan ruang makan. Langkahnya terhenti saat mendengar suara sumpit dilempar.

Ternyata yang melakukannya adalah namja paling cantik di ruangan tersebut. Park Heechul.

"Kau mau kemana, Park Young Woon?" Desis Heechul. Ia sudah muak dengan keadaan di rumah ini semenjak keberadaan magnae-nya tidak ada.

"..." Kangin tidak menjawab. Ia hanya terdiam menatap kosong lantai marmer dibawahnya.

Melihat sikap Kangin yang seperti itu, semakin meradanglah emosi Heechul. "AKU SUNGGUH INGIN MEMBUNUHMU SEKARANG! SEMUANYA KARENAMU. JIKA KAMU TIDAK MELAKUKAN TINDAKAN BODOH ITU, NASIB KYUHYUN TAKKAN SEPERTI SEKARANG. KITA TAK HARUS MELIHATNYA MENDERITA."

Hankyung, orang yang biasanya mampu menenangkan Heechul kini hanya duduk diam. Ia yakin takkan bisa menenangkan namja yang memiliki wajah cantik seperti seorang perempuan.

"Bunuh saja aku, hyung." Ucap Kangin lirih. Matanya sudah terasa panas, airmata berkumpul disekitar retinanya. "BUNUH AKU SAJA, HYUNG. AKU TAK SANGGUP HIDUP BEGINI. PERASAAN BERSALAH YANG BERSEMAYAM DIHATIKU."

"AKU AKAN LAKUKAN JIKA AKU TIDAK MENGINGAT KATA-KATA TERAKHIR KYUHYUN. AKU TAK AKAN MELANGGAR JANJIKU SENDIRI." Urat-urat disekitar lehernya. "KAU! KAU BERHENTILAH BERSIKAP SEPERTI ITU, YOUNG WOON. KYUHYUN TAK AKAN SENANG DENGAN SIKAPMU SEKARANG."

"AKU SUNGGUH MENYESAL, HYUNG!" Kemudian suara namja berbadan besar itu berubah menjadi sebuah lirihan. "Aku menyesal.. aku sungguh menyayanginya.. hikss.."

Leeteuk mendekati Kangin. Ia memeluk tubuh dongsaengnya. "Uljima.. uljima.. penyesalan itu datang disaat terakhir.."

Heechul terdiam namun air mata mengalir dari kedua matanya. Ryeowook, Donghae dan Eunhyuk sudah menangis sedari tadi. Shindong dan tiga dokter muda lainnya hanya diam dan mencoba untuk tetap tenang meskipun airmata sudah mendesak ingin keluar.

* * *

**Satu bulan berlalu**

/hari ini korban pembunuhan kembali muncul. Kali ini yang menjadi korban adalah mentri pariwisata. Ia ditemukan dalam kondisi tak bernyawa dengan lubang dikepalanya akibat sebuah tembakan. Diduga bahwa pelaku adalah orang yang sama. Sampai saat ini korban yang jatuh akibat pembunuhan sudah berjumlah 7 orang. Begitu.../

**_FLIP!_**

"Kali ini mentri pariwisata yang menjadi korban..." ucap seorang namja yang duduk didepan televisi.

"Ne, sepertinya mereka bergerak cepat." Balas namja lainnya. "Apa ada kabar yang lain, Kibum?"

Namja yang duduk didepan sebuah laptop hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia masih berkutat denga benda kotak tipis dihadapannya.

Di ruang keluarga kediaman Park, terlihat beberapa orang namja disana. Anggota keluarga park, 3 dokter muda dan 3 teman dari dongsaeng-nya di kampus yaitu Kibum, Sungmin dan Changmin.

Semenjak kejadian penculikan itu, Kibum, Sungmin dan Changmin membantu keluarga Park untuk menghentikan ulah penjahat yang telah membuat Kyuhyun terluka.

Sungmin dan Changmin bertugas sebagai pencari kebenaran dari informasi yang didapat. Sedangkan Kibum mencari informasi melalui jaringan internet.

"Sepertinya mereka sudah menggunakan senjata yang Kyunnie buat.." ucapan namja yang memiliki Killer Smile itu mampu merebut perhatian semua orang.

"Mwo?!"

"Aku mendapat informasi dari Rumah Sakit di Nowon. Banyak pasien baru yang masuk kesana. Rata-rata memiliki gejala yang sama yaitu tekanan darah tinggi, jantung sering berdebar tanpa penyebab yang jelas, berkeringat dingin, mudah kaget serta lelah. Wajah pasien juga terlihat sembab."

"Ternyata tidak terlalu bahaya, syukurlah.." ucap Ryeowook.

"Ani.." Kibum menatap kembali layar laptop didepannya. Sesekali ia menekan mouse yang berada ditangan kanannya. " Tekanan darah tinggi dapat menyebabkan struktur otot jantung melemah dan akan mengurangi kemampuan elastisitasnya. Peredaran darah dari paru-paru menuju jantung pun terhambat terutama pada bagian serambi kiri jantung. Paru-paru pun bisa terkena imbas karena cairannya merembes ke kantong-kantong udara dan menyebabkan sesak napas."

"Jantung menjadi lemah iyah kan? Dan lama kelamaan bisa menyebabkan kematian." Siwon yang memang seorang dokter langsung memberikan kesimpulannya.

Namja yang memiliki wajah tampan dan sedikit pendiam ini menganggukan kepalanya. Tidak salah lagi, apa yang Siwon katakan tepat sekali.

"Tidak menyebabkan kematian langsung namun memberikan efek yang besar bagi para penderita saat rasa sakit muncul." Kibum kali ini menutup layar laptopnya. "Sepertinya pembuatan virus yang Kyuhyun buat, gagal."

"MWO?!" Semuanya berteriak kaget mendengar penuturan namja muda di ruangan tersebut.

"Tepatnya sengaja dibuat gagal meskipun resiko terburuk yaitu kematian. Obatnya yaitu dengan terapi atau pengobatan." Semuanya terdiam. Mereka terlalu sibuk dengan pemikirannya sendiri.

"Kyuhyun hampir mempertaruhkan nyawanya hanya untuk membuat virus gagal?! Apa yang ada diotak bocah itu. Ck.." heechul berdecak kesal. Sungguh, ia tidak habis pikir dengan semua ini. "saat itu kita hampir kehilangannya, namun kita beruntung ia masih berjuang untuk kita sampai saat ini."

"Lalu apa yang akan terjadi jika para penjahat itu tahu bahwa apa yang mereka inginkan tidak sesuai dengan keinginan mereka?" Ryeowook bertanya entah kepada siapa. Dia hanya ingin mengeluarkan apa yang ada dipikirannya.

"Kemungkinan mereka akan mengejar Kyuhyun kembali dan memaksa dia membuat senjata yang mereka inginkan." Kibum kembali mengeluarkan spekulasi yang membuat saudara sahabatnya itu menjadi cemas.

"Bagaimana keadaan Kyuhyunnie sekarang, Siwon-ah?" Tanya Leeteuk kepada namja tampan dari keluarga Choi tersebut.

"Masih sama, Teuki-hyung. Kondisi Kyuhyunnie masih dalam keadaan koma. Padahal sudah sebulan berlalu. Aku hanya bisa mengobati paru-parunya saja. Tidak berani dengan tubuhnya yang lain." Siwon membuka catatan kesehatan Kyuhyun. "Tubuhnya manusia, hanya saja ia seperti sebuah robot. Dia seperti manusia super."

"Superman maksudmu, Siwonnie?" Donghae menjawab dengan super polos.

Siwon menggeleng sambil tersenyum. Melihat tingkah Donghae seperti itu, ia selalu bertanya-tanya, berapa umur Donghae sebenarnya. Kakaknya Kyuhyun yang satu itu sungguh polos seperti anak kecil pada umumnya.

Leeteuk hanya tersenyum saat pembicaraan serius itu berubah haluan menjadi gurauan. Setidaknya ia bersyukur kesedihan tidak nampak diwajah mereka lagi.

Namja yang bertugas melindungi dongsaengdeul-nya itu berjalan meninggalkan ruang keluarga. Ia hendak menuju kamar Kyuhyun.

Selama perjalanan menuju kamar yang berada dilantai 2, Leeteuk habiskan dengan melamun. Pikirannya bercabang kemana-mana. Adiknya belum sadar, namun ancaman kembali datang.

Ya sebulan yang lalu, saat kejadian itu mereka sudah kehilangan Kyuhyun. Namun setelah mobil ambulans datang, semangat pantang menyerah yang dimiliki oleh Siwon kembali berkobar. Ia segera mengambil alih tubuh Kyuhyun dan membawanya kedalam mobil ambulans.

Selama perjalanan ke Rumah Sakit, Siwon berusaha untuk mengembalikan nyawa sang magnae dari Keluarga Park. Ia tidak menyerah ketika usahanya gagal. Namun karena usahanya yang gigih tersebut akhirnya Kyuhyun kembali bernapas meskipun napas itu nyaris tidak terdengar dan nampak putus-putus.

Kini Kyuhyun berada dikamarnya. Kamar yang dulunya terlihat biasa seperti kamar pada umumnya, namun sebulan kemarin disulap seperti ruangan VVIP di Rumah Sakit.

Dapat terlihat dengan jelas sesosok tubuh ringkih nampak terbaring disebuah tempat tidur berukuran medium. Berbagai alat medis tersambung ketubuhnya. Wajahnya nampak begitu pucat. Bibir yang biasanya merah, kini terlihat pucat. Pipi yang dulunya berisi, kini tirus karena kurangnya asupan makanan bergizi.

Leeteuk membawa tubuhnya menuju kearah Kyuhyun berada. Matanya berair saat melihat dengan jelas wajah adik bungsunya meskipun pertalian darah tidak ada diantara mereka. Namun hati mereka selalu bersama.

"Kyunnie... kapan kamu akan bangun, saeng.. hyung sangat merindukanmu.."

Keheningan yang didapat dari ucapan Leeteuk. Airmatanya turun semakin deras saat tangan itu terasa dingin dikulitnya. Tangan yang biasa digunakan untuk menekan mouse saat bermain game, kini terkulai dengan sebuah detektor yang tersambung kesebuah mesin disampingnya terbaring.

Tangan Leeteuk bergerak merapikan rambut Kyuhyun yang terlihat sangat berantakan. Kemudian menelusuri wajah adik kecil dihadapannya. Mata yang biasanya selalu melancarkan evil stare, kini sudah sebulan tertutup sempurna.

"Wajahmu begitu jelek jika begini, Kyu. Pipimu sungguh tirus.. kkkk.. mirip seperti zombie... zombieKyu.." Leeteuk tersenyum sendiri saat mengatakan hal itu. Namun tak berlangsung lama. Kini senyuman itu tergantikan dengan keluarnya isakan dari mulut Park tertua tersebut.

"Jangan menangis, Hyung.. Kyunnie orang yang sangat kuat..." seseorang merangkulnya dari belakang.

Leeteuk menoleh. Disana, Sungmin, teman sang adik sedang tersenyum menenangkan. "Meskipun aku mengenalnya belum lama ini, namun aku tau dia anak yang kuat. Aku dapat merasakan dari pancaran matanya itu."

"Aku takut jika Kyuhyun tidak kembali kepada kami.." suara Leeteuk nyaris tidak terdengar saking sakitnya ia menahan perasaan didalam hatinya.

Sebulan lamanya ia bersikap seolah tenang agar bisa menenangkan adik-adiknya, namun jauh dilubuk hatinya ia sungguh ketakutan. Ia takut jika ia harus kehilangan magnae nakalnya itu.

Sungmin menatap sedih namja dihadapannya. Ia kemudian memeluk tubuh yang kini sedang bergetar hebat. Ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan sekarang. Ia hanya bisa mengusap punggung Leeteuk dengan lebut agar bisa membuatnya tenang.

em'Segeralah sadar, Kyu. Hyungdeul-mu termasuk aku sangat merindukan suara dan keberadaanmu.. berjuanglah, saeng..'

* * *

_**Brak!**_

Suara benda padat yang terlempar dan membentur dinding maupun lantai terdengar disuatu ruangan. Ruangan yang biasanya rapi, kini terlihat sangat berantakan.

"Sial! Anak brengsek! Berani-beraninya ia menipuku. Kurang ajar.."

Mr. Key, namja paruh baya yang menguasai dunia bawah nampak sedang meluapkan emosinya dengan melempar barang-barang yang terjangkau olehnya. Ia marah saat mendapat laporan bahwa virus yang digunakan merupakan produk gagal.

**Tok! Tok! Tok!**

Suara ketukan pintu membuyarkan ingatannya beberapa saat yang lalu. Dengan menahan emosi, ia mempersilahkan orang yang mengetuk pintu itu untuk masuk ke ruangannya.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Mr. Key langsung.

Yang masuk adalah Mr. Lee. Orang yang merupakan tangan kanan Mr. Key. Ia kaget saat melihat keadaan didalam yang kacau balau.

"Saya mendapat laporan bahwa bocah itu masih hidup. Namun ia koma sekarang."

Pernyataan anak buahnya membuat ia terkejut. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa bocah dan hyung-nya itu akan selamat. Padahal saat itu kondisi keduanya sudah sekarat.

"Kurang ajar!" Mr. Key kembali melempar barang yang ada didekatnya. "Tetap hancurkan pemerintahan. Dan..." Lee menatap atasannya dengan serius. "Hancurkan seluruh keluarga Park."

"Baik, Tuan." Mr. Lee langsung meninggalkan atasannya.

Kini ruangan itu menyisakan seorang namja yang akan menikmati cerutu mahalnya. Seringaian kembali terlihat diwajahnya.

"Sebelum kamu membuka matamu, seluruh keluargamu akan aku lenyapkan.. hahahaha..."

**TBC**

* * *

Gomawo yang udah ninggalin jejak. Gomawo. Aku sangat terkesan. Makasih yang udah ngasih tau kelemahannya dimana. Dan maaf ga bisa balas satu-satu, namun yang pasti review dari kalian membuatku semangat. Lihatlah, dalam waktu beberapa hari chapter 5 udah selesai.. mungkin agak aneh di chap ini.. review lagi. Atas kekurangan di chap ini aku minta maaf..mungkin akan berubah genre.. xD

**Jeongmal Kamsahamnida. :) **

**zizi kirahira hibiki line 92**


	6. Chapter 6

Tittle : The Ultimate Coordinator

Chapter : 6

Cast :

* Cho Kyuhyun as Park Kyuhyun

* Park JungSoo as Park JungSoo

* Kim Heechul as Park Heechul

* Kim Young Woon as Park Young Woon

* Shin Dong Hee as Park Shindong

* Lee Donghae as Park Donghae

* Lee Hyukjae as Park Hyukjae

* Kim Ryeowook as Park Ryeowook

Genre : Brothership, Family

Rate : T

* * *

"Tubuhmu benar-benar kurus, Kyu." Seorang namja terlihat sedang mengelap tubuh seseorang yang masih tertidur. Tangannya dengan lihai membersihkan setiap inci tubuh yang sudah lama terbaring tersebut. Ia berhati-hati agar tidak menyentuh alat-alat yang begitu besar tugasnya untuk mempertahankan nyawa dari tubuh dihadapannya.

Sungmin nama namja itu kini sedang membersihkan tubuh Kyuhyun. Matanya tak lepas dari sosok namja yang menjabat sebagai sahabatnya tersebut."Benar apa yang dikatakan oleh Teuki-hyung, kamu terlihat jelek sekarang Kyu. Tak ada namja yang sering menyebut dirinya tampan lagi sekarang.." Sungmin tertawa kecil. Hidungnya sedikit memerah karena menahan perasaan sedihnya.

"Lebih tampan aku daripada Kyunnie kan, hyung?" Terdengar suara seseorang dari samping Sungmin. Tanpa menoleh pun ia tahu siapa namja disampingnya itu.

"Ne, sekarang kamu yang lebih tampan, Changmin. Kyuhyunnie yang sekarang jelek lebih terlihat seperti sesosok zombie yang sedang tertidur." Keduanya tersenyum. Namun tak ada jawaban bahkan balasan sedikitpun dari Kyuhyun.

Mungkin jika ia berada dalam keadaan sehat, mereka berdua akan mendapatkan evil stare dan ucapan tajam dari namja yang lebih muda dari mereka berdua. Kini keduanya bisa dikatakan selamat dari keganasan adiknya Park Heechul, namja yang memiliki panggilan evil senior itu.

"Apa ada tugas untuk kita?" Tanya Sungmin. Ia tahu bahwa kedatangan namja tinggi itu pasti ada sesuatu.

Changmin mengangguk. Iya, memang ada sesuatu yang harus disampaikan kepada Sungmin. "Bummie mendapatkan informasi soal kawanan itu, kita akan memeriksanya terlebih dulu sebelum melakukan tindakan selanjutnya."

"Arraso, tunggu aku dibawah. Sebentar lagi aku selesai."

Changmin kembali mengangguk. Ia melenggang meninggalkan kamar sahabatnya. Sedangkan Sungmin masih disana untuk menyelesaikan tugas membersihkan tubuh Kyuhyun.

"Hyung pergi dulu, ne. Segeralah sadar, Kyu. Hyung sangat merindukanmu.." ucap Sungmin sambil mencium kening Sungmin sadari saat ia akan meninggalkan kamar Kyuhyun, namja berambut coklat kehitaman itu menggerakan jarinya sedikit. Namun kedua matanya masih tertutup rapat.

Keheningan kembali menguasai kamar luas tersebut. Hanya suara mesin pendeteksi jantung yang terdengar. Kini Kyuhyun tinggal seorang diri disana.

* * *

Malam semakin larut. Tak terasa hari berlalu begitu cepat. Langit berubah menjadi gelap namun tak ada hiasan benda bersinar dilangit malam ini. Hanya sebuah awan kelabu yang menghiasi langit terasa begitu dingin seperti hendak merontokan tulang-tulang bagi siapa saja yang masih berada diluar. Angin berhembus sedikit kencang. Kini negara yang mendapat julukan negri gingseng itu akan memasuki musim dingin.

"Sungmin-hyung dan Changmin belum pulang, hyung?" Donghae mengambil tempat di ruang keluarga yang diubah menjadi tempat berkumpul untuk menyusun strategi. "Kenapa mereka begitu lama, hyung?"

Leeteuk menghentikan gerakan tangannya diatas kertas. Ia sedang mengerjakan pekerjaan kantor yang belum tuntas ia kerjakan. Ia pun merasa aneh, tidak biasanya kedua dongsaengnya yang baru itu belum pulang, padahal mereka berangkat dari tadi pagi.

**_Brak!_**

Tiba-tiba mereka mendengar suara pintu terbuka dengan keras. Sontak mereka pun menegakkan badan dan mengambil sikap waspada. Terdengar langkah seseorang, bukan tepatnya dua orang dari arah pintu depan.

_**Tap! Tap! Tap!**_

Ketika orang tersebut sudah terlihat wujudnya, sontak semuanya terbelalak kaget.

"SUNGMINIE?! CHANGMIN-AH?! Apa yang terjadi dengan kalian?!" Leeteuk refleks berteriak saat melihat kondisi Sungmin dan Changmin.

Mereka tiba dikediaman Park dalam kondisi penuh luka dan babak belur. Darah mengalir dari sudut bibir keduanya dan pelipis mereka. Pipi keduanya tampak lebam akibat pukulan keras.

Siwon dan Hankyung membantu mereka untuk duduk disofa. Ryeowook pergi kedapur untuk membuat dua gelas teh hangat. Donghae dan Eunhyuk pergi ke kamar Kyuhyun untuk mengambil tas dan perlengkapan milik Siwon Juga Hankyung.

"Mereka pasti tau pergerakan kita kan?" Ucap Kibum tiba-tiba. Ia pun merasa ragu namun melihat bukti jelas didepannya membuat kesimpulannya semakin kuat.

Sungmin dan Changmin mengangguk. Kekuatan mereka seperti tidak ada. Lelah dan sakit mendera tubuh keduanya.

"Ceritakan apa yang terjadi.." ucap Heechul.

"Tenanglah, Chullie. Kita harus mengobati luka mereka sebelum infeksi. Tahanlah sebentar rasa penasaranmu itu.." Hankyung menegur sahabat cantiknya itu. Jika Siwon yang melakukannya, mungkin namja tampan itu akan mendapatkan amukan dan kemarahan dari sang Cinderella.

Heechul hanya mendengus. Ia tidak bisa melawan kata-kata yang berasal dari namja china tersebut. Leeteuk melihat kedua dongsaeng-nya yang terluka dengan tatapan sedih.

Sungmin yang mengerti tatapan itu tersenyum menenangkan Leeteuk. Meskipun ringisan masih keluar dari mulutnya. "Gwenchanayo, hyung. Lukaku dan Changmin-ah tidak parah."

"Tapi tetap saja kalian terluka."

Changmin ikut menenangkan namja yang sudah ia anggap sebagai keluarga juga. "Benar apa kata Sungmin-hyung, kami tidak apa-apa. Teuki-hyung tidak usah khawatir. Luka seperti ini tidak akan bisa membuatku menangis bahkan meringis sekalipun." Namja bermarga Jung itu tersenyum lebar yakin bahwa ia tidak akan merasakan sakit. "Awww.. appo.. pelan-pelan, Siwon-hyung.."

Leeteuk tersenyum melihat tingkah Changmin. Ia begitu percaya diri, namun saat Siwon mengoleskan betadine, namja tinggi itu meringis kesakitan.

"Sepertinya mereka mulai bergerak, hyung. Apa rencana kita selanjutnya?" Tanya Heechul.

Sesungguhnya Leeteuk pun bingung harus berbuat apa. Ditambah ia masih mengkhawatirkan keadaan Kyuhyun yang masih belum ada perubahan akan membaik."Apa kamu ada rencana, Bummie?" Leeteuk bertanya pada seorang namja yang masih setia menatap laptopnya.

Kibum menoleh dan menatap Leeteuk. Cukup lama ia melihat namja disebrangnya hingga akhirnya ia menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku mencoba untuk membobol akses mereka, namun gagal. Sepertinya mereka tahu bahwa kita mengintainya."

"Aish, kenapa semuanya semakin rumit.." Kangin terlihat begitu kesal. Shindong mengelus punggung namja disampingnya.

"Saat kami mengawasi tempat yang dimaksud oleh Kibummie, tanpa kami sadari mereka memergoki kami." Sungmin memulai cerita saat ia dan Changmin mengawasi tempat persembunyian kelompok itu. Sesekali ia meringis saat Hankyung menyentuh tepat dilukanya. "Lalu perkelahian tak dapat terelakan. Kami berusaha untuk kabur, namun jumlah mereka begitu banyak. Kami terlalu gegabah dan tidak waspada."

"Saat itu sebenarnya kami sudah terkepung, namun pimpinan mereka malah melepaskan kami..." Changmin tidak melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Bersiaplah kalian.. tidak lama lagi kalian akan mendapatkan balasannya.. terutama bocah itu.. aku akan membuat ia tersiksa.. kekekek..."

"Kalian tau tentang kondisi anak itu..?"

Tiba-tiba Sungmin dan Changmin menggigit bibir bawah mereka. Keduanya teringat kata-kata dari pemimpin kelompok harus menyampaikan perkataan dari bos besar tersebut, namun disisi yang lain mereka juga tak ingin menambah beban pikiran dan kekhawatiran mereka. Kini keduanya berada dalam kondisi serba salah.

"Hhyung..." Changmin membuka suaranya. Ia tidak menghiraukan tatapan dari Sungmin.

Semuanya menatap kearah namja yang menjulang tinggi. Kibum pun sampai mengabaikan laptopnya saat ia menangkap suara yang terlihat bergetar, ketakutan dan penuh kekhawatiran.

"Sse.. sebenarnya..." lidahnya tiba-tiba menjadi kelu. Kata-kata yang hendak ia ucapkan bercampur seperti pecahan puzzle.

"Ada apa, Changmin-ah.." Leeteuk bertanya denga suara yang penuh kelembutan.

"Kyu.. Kyuhyun-ah.. dia..."

"Cepatlah apa yang ingin kamu katakan! Ada apa dengan Kyuhyun!" Heechul benar-benar tidak bisa menguasai emosinya sekarang. Ia sudah pusing dengan masalah ini.

"Tenanglah, Heenim.." Hankyung kembali menenangkan sang cinderella.

"Mereka bilang.." Changmin menelan ludahnya. Sungmin terlihat pasrah. "Nyawa Kyuhyun-ah tidak akan selamat..."

"MWO?!"

"Dan mereka juga.. Mereka juga mengincar kita terutama.. Kyuhyunnie.." lanjut Sungmin.

Kini mereka dihadapkan dengan masalah yang baru. Donghae, Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook menangis kembali saat mendengar kata-kata Changmin dan juga Sungmin.

"Dia bilang nyawa Kyuhyun pasti tak akan selamat. Dia mengetahui dengan pasti kondisinya. Katanya hanya orang-orang terdahulu, orang-orang yang ikut dalam penelitian itu yang mungkin bisa menolong nyawa Kyuhyunnie.. namun sayang, mereka semua sudah mati.. jadi kita akan melihatnya meregang nyawa.."

"Omo.. Kyuhyunnie.." pertahanan Leeteuk kini tumpah. Kangin mendekat dan merangkul kakak tertuanya tersebut.

Heechul memukul dinding dibelakangnya. Shindong mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Donghae, Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook semakin menangis.

Kibum menyatukan tangannya dan menaruhnya didepan bibirnya. Matanya terlihat begitu serius. "Mungkin kita bisa mencari salah satu diantara mereka."

"Apa kamu tidak mendengarnya, Kibum-ah, orang-orang itu sudah tidak ada di dunia ini." Yesung yang sedari tadi hanya diam, kini mengeluarkan suara emasnya.

"Mungkin saja mereka hanya ingin membuat kita panik, pasrah dan ketakutan.."

"Apa yang dikatakan oleh Bummie memang benar juga, tak ada salahnya kita mencari kan.." Siwon menyetujui pendapat namja yang lebih muda darinya.

"Kita akan mencarinya kemana, Siwonnie. Dunia itu sangat luas, bahkan kita mencarinya di Seoul pun tak dapat menjaminnya ada.." Shindong ikut menyuarakan pendapatnya.

"Lebih baik kita mencari sesuatu dari barang-barang orangtua kalian dan orangtua kandung Kyuhyun. Kita dibagi dua tim." Kibum menjelaskan rencananya dan memberi sedikit pengarahan. "Masing-masing dari tim harus ada yang jago beladiri dan memegang senjata. Agar kita bisa melindungi diri sendiri dan yang lainnya."

"Donghae, Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook. Kalian di rumah mencari petunjuk dari barang-barang orangtua kita yang berada disini." Ketiganya mengangguk tegas saat Leeteuk membagi tim. "Sungmin, Kangin dan Shindong. Kalian bertiga mencari di rumah kita yang dulu. Kalian masih ingat kan?"

"Tentu saja, Hyung." Jawab Kangin. Sungmin dan Shindong mengangguk."Heechul-ah, Changmin-ah dan aku sendiri akan pergi ke rumah orangtua Kyuhyun yang dulu. Mungkin saja disana kita akan mendapatkan sesuatu."

"Duo evil bersatu." Celeuk Eunhyuk. Heechul dan Changmin dengan ikhlas memberikan tatapan membunuhnya untuk sang adik. Eunhyuk pun langsung menunduk.

"Aku akan disini memantau semuanya termasuk memantau pergerakan mereka." Kibum menjelaskan tugasnya. "Lebih baik Yesung-hyung masuk ke tim Kangin-hyung dan Hankyung-hyung masuk ke tim Teuki-hyung."

"Untuk apa kami dimasukkan, Bummie?" Tanya Yesung.

"Untuk berjaga-jaga saja. Kita harus memasukkan seorang tim medis diantara tim." Dua dokter muda itu mengangguk paham. Mereka mengerti dengan alasan yang diberikan oleh Kibum. "Sedangkan Siwon-hyung akan tetap disini, ia yang bertugas menjaga Kyuhyunnie."

"Kita sudah mendapatkan tugasnya masing-masing. Tetap jaga diri kalian dan saling melindungi." Leeteuk memberi nasihat kepada kedua belas dongsaeng-nya. Semuanya menganguk paham. "Siwonnie, selama kami pergi, tolong jaga semuanya. Dan rawatlah Kyuhyun untuk kami. Jika ada apa-apa segera hubungi aku atau yang lainnya."

Namja tegap itu menganggukkan kepalanya. "Baik, Teuki-hyung."

"Sekarang kalian beristirahatlah. Besok kita akan menyusun kembali rencana kita kedepannya. Semuanya harus matang."

"Baik, hyung." Koor semuanya.

Mereka kembali ke kamar yang biasa mereka pakai selama ada di kediaman Park. Tubuh terutama pikiran semuanya terasa lelah dan penat. Tidur adalah hal yang dibutuhkan untuk saat ini agar besok mereka bisa berjuang untuk magnae mereka yaitu Kyuhyun.

Leeteuk bersama Siwon pergi ke kamar Kyuhyun. Mereka memang tidur disana sekaligus menjaga dan mengawasi sang magnae yang masih tertidur panjang.

Perasaan sedih mereka rasakan ketika memasuki kamar yang kini dipenuhi dengan bau obat-obatan dan alkohol khas Rumah Sakit. Dia masih setia dengan matanya yang tertutup.

Siwon melihat cairan sebagai pengganti makanan sudah habis. Ia segera mengambil yang baru dan kembali memasangnya. Leeteuk mengambil tempat duduk yang kosong. Tangannya segera mengambil tangan milik sang adik yang terbebas dari jarum infus.

Rasa dingin langsung terasa ditangannya tatkala bersentuhan dengan kulit Kyuhyun. Leeteuk melihat bibir Kyuhyun sedikit mengering. Ia ingin membasahi bibir itu dengan air, namun jika ia membuka masker oksigen itu, nyawa sang adik bisa menghilang.

"Apakah ada perkembangan, Siwonnie?"

Siwon yang sedari tadi memeriksa tubuh Kyuhyun kini memusatkan perhatiannya pada namja didepannya. Raut kesedihan terpancar diwajah tampannya.

"Belum, hyung. Keadaannya masih sama. Kita hanya bisa berdoa dan berusaha mencari orang yang mereka katakan bisa menyelamatkan Kyuhyun."

"Ne, hanya saja hyung sedikit pesimis bisa menemukan orang tersebut. Begitu banyak manusia di dunia ini." Leeteuk membawa tangan Kyuhyun ke pipinya agar bisa memberikan sedikit kehangatan.

"Kita berusaha mencari dan menyerahkan hasil akhirnya pada Tuhan. DIA tidak akan mengabaikan hamba-Nya yang sudah berusaha. Percaya padaku, hyung." Siwon tersenyum hingga lesung pipinya terlihat.

"Ne, hyung percaya." Leeteuk ikut tersenyum. "Kajja kita juga istirahat, mulai besok kita akan sibuk."

"Ne, hyung."Leeteuk dan Siwon berbaring di sofa panjang yang memang khusus disediakan untuk yang menjaga disana. Keduanya langsung tertidur pulas hingga tidak mengetahui ada pergerakan dari jemari Kyuhyun.

* * *

"Tuan, bagaimana jika mereka bisa menemukan orang 'itu'?!" Tanya Mr. Lee.

Sang Tuan yang tak lain adalah Mr. Key, kini menghadap kearah jendela di ruangannya. Senyuman terlihat diwajahnya yang masih tampan meskipun umurnya sudah bisa dikatakan tua.

"Itu tidak mungkin, aku mendapatkan kabar bahwa orang-orang yang ikut andil dalam penelitian mencengangkan itu sudah tewas semuanya." Namja keturuan asing itu kembali menyesap wine-nya dengan gerakan luwes dan terkesan elit. "Kalian fokus menjalankan perintahku saja. Mengerti?"

"Saya mengerti, Tuan." Mr. Lee kembali mengerjakan pekerjaan kantornya.

Kelompok itu begitu bersih dalam menjalankan rencana kotor. Mereka memiliki perusahaan legal yang sudah diakui oleh pemerintahan Korea, namun itu semua hanya kedok belaka. Didalamnya mereka begitu kotor. Bahkan menguasai pangsa pasar dunia bawah.

"Ah yah, apa kamu mengetahui sesuatu tentang anak itu?" Mr Key menghadapkan tubuhnya kearah sang bawahan.

"Belum, Tuan. Namun saya hanya mendengar kabar yang masih belum tau kepastiannya." Mr. Key masih menyimak ucapan sang tangan kanan. "Kondisi anak itu masih sama dan mereka sepertinya akan bergerak menghalangi kita."

"Aku ingin bermain dengan mereka dulu, terutama dengan bocah itu." Seringaian kembali bermain diwajah sang Tuan . Lee ikut tersenyum. Senyuman yang menyiratkan betapa jahat dan liciknya mereka.

* * *

Terlihat disebuah tempat seorang namja tampan dan tinggi sedang menikmati waktunya di tepian kolam. Kolam yang berisi khusus ikan hias yaitu ikan Koi. Gerakan ikan tersebut begitu luwes. Dan berkhasiat untuk mengurangi stres seseorang.

"Maaf, Tuan. Saya kemari membawa sebuah kabar."

Namja itu tetap fokus melihat gerakan sang ikan. "Kabar apa? Katakanlah sekarang."

"Anak itu masih hidup, namun kondisinya melemah. Jika dibiarkan ia akan segera meninggal."

Namja itu berdiri. Sedikit merapikan celana bagian bawahnya yang terlihat kusut. "Kita bersiap pergi. Persiapkan semuanya."

"Baik, Tuan."Namja tampan itu masuk kedalam. Kini ikan-ikan tersebut ditinggalkan oleh sang pemilik.

TBC !

* * *

Yang udah review, gomawo~~~

Review kalian bener-bener bikin aku semangat nulis. Dalam sehari chap 6 udah beres. Entah gimana hasilnya menurut kalian. Mianhae kalo kurang lagi yaaaahhhh~~~ Jeongmal Kamsahamnida. 해ㅡㅁ재ㅛㅐ


	7. Chapter 7

Tittle : The ultimate Coordinator

Chapter : 7

Main Cast :

* Cho Kyuhyun as Park Kyuhyun

* Park JungSoo as ParkJungSoo

* Choi Siwon as Park Siwon

* Kim Heechul as Park Heechul

* Kim JongWoon as ParkJongWoon

* Shin DongHee as Park Shindong

* Lee Donghae as ParkDonghae

* Lee Hyukjae as Park Hyukjae

* Kim Ryeowook as Park Ryeowook

Genre : Brothership/ Family/Hurt/Comfort

Rate : T

.

.

.

Pagi ini cuaca nampaknya sedikit mendung. Awan kelabu masih menghiasi sang langit diawal hari.

"Hari ini kita akan memulai mencari petunjuk mengenai keberadaan ilmuwan tersebut. Meskipun kita terburu-buru, tapi kalian harus tetap mengutamakan keselamatan kalian masing-masing. Arra?" Leeteuk memberi pengarahan pada seluruh dongsaeng-nya yang kini berkumpul dimeja makan.

"Arraso, Teuki-hyung." Semuanya menjawab bersamaan.

"Kajja kita mulai saja pencarian petunjuknya." Donghae berdiri dari duduknya secara tiba-tiba.

"Hae-ah duduklah sebentar. Apa kamu lupa apa yang hyung katakan barusan?" Namja yang paling tua disana menegur dongsaengnya yang sedikit hyper itu.

"Ne, aku ingat hyung. Tapi kan kami mencarinya disekitar rumah..."

"Tapi kita tetap harus mempunyai rencana.." Leeteuk tetap mencoba untuk bersabar. "Mereka sangat berbahaya..."

"Nyawa Kyuhyun juga berbahaya, hyung. Kita harus segera menemukan orang tersebut agar bisa kembali berkumpul dan memulainya dari awal kembali." Kedua mata Donghae mulai memerah.

Leeteuk kembali menghela napas. "Itu memang benar, namun kita tidak boleh sampai membahayakan nyawa diri sendiri dan orang lain."

Donghae terdiam. Apa yang dikatakan oleh kakak tertuanya itu memang benar adanya. Rencana memang harus ada disetiap kondisi.

"Aku mengerti, hyung." Namja yang sering bersikap layaknya anak kecil itu kembali mendudukkan tubuhnya dikursi.

"Apa ada pergerakkan dari mereka, Kibumie?"

Kibum yang sedari tadi sedang menikmati makanannya kemudian mengangkat kepala dan menatap Leeteuk. "Belum hyung, hanya saja mereka kini sedang fokus terhadap bisnis gelapnya."

"Kita jadikan situasi ini untuk mencari petunjuk saja." Ucap Kangin.

"Tentu saja." Leeteuk kembali berucap. "Habiskan sarapan kalian dan bersiap-siaplah. Jangan lupa bawa keperluan yang dibutuhkan selama perjalanan."

Semuanya kembali menyantap sarapan pagi agar tubuh dalam kondisi yang fit. Sesekali pembicaran dibuka agar keheningan tidak melanda ruangan tersebut.

Setelah sarapan selesai, mereka kembali kekamar masing-masing untuk mempersiapkan segala kebutuhan yang diperlukan.

.

Di ruangan atau tepatnya kamar Kyuhyun, terlihat Leeteuk dan Siwon sedang menatap sang magnae yang masih tertidur lelap. Detak jantung masih bergerak normal meskipun sangat lemah. Suara alat EKG pun masih berbunyi sangat nyaring seiring bergeraknya denyut jantung yang memperlihatkan bahwa tubuh tersebut masih mempunyai jiwa diraganya.

"Siwonnie, hyung serahkan sepenuhnya soal Kyuhyun kepadamu selama hyung dan yang lainnya tidak ada. Jaga dan rawat dia." Namja tampan yang bekerja sebagai dokter itu menganggukkan kepalanya. "Jika ada apa-apa segera beritahu hyung atau yang lainnya."

"Ne, tentu saja hyung. Teuki-hyung hati-hati selama disana."

Tiba-tiba pintu terbuka. Dan masuklah penghuni kediaman Park yang lainnya. Sepertinya mereka hendak pamitan terhadap si kecil Kyuhyun.

Sungmin mendekat kearah Kyuhyun, ia berlutut dan memegang tangan pucat sang sahabat sekaligus dongsaeng-nya kemudian mengecupnya. "Doakan kami agar bisa segera mendapatkan petunjuk. Kamu juga harus tetap berjuang, arra? Jangan karena kami yang sedang berusaha, kamu jadi malas-malasan."

Semuanya menahan haru saat mendengar ucapan dari namja bergigi kelinci tersebut. Sesungguhnya mereka berat harus meninggalkan Kyuhyun untuk sebentar saja, meskipun masih ada Donghae dan yang lainnya juga beberapa bodyguard profesional disana namun rasa khawatir masih menghinggapi hati semuanya. Tapi keadaan yang memaksa mereka harus melakukannya.

Sungmin mengecup kening Kyuhyun selembut mungkin. Ia seperti tidak ingin menyakiti namja didepannya. Tindakannya itu diikuti oleh yang lainnya termasuk Heechul.

.

.

.

.

.

At Kediaman Keluarga Park II

Sungmin, Kangin, Shindong dan Yesung memasuki rumah keluarga Park yang lama. Mereka berempat masuk kedalam bersamaan. Rumah itu masih sama seperti dulu namun yang membedakan yaitu suasananya nampak begitu dingin akibat lama ditinggal dan tidak pernah dihuni.

"Kita berpencar saja, geledah semua tempat jangan sampai ada yang terlewatkan." Kangin berucap sambil melihat sekeliling.

Ketiganya mengangguk. Kemudian mereka menyebar kesegala arah.

.

.

At Kediaman Keluarga Cho

Hari sudah memasuki musim dingin. Daun-daun sudah menggugurkan dirinya dari batang. Kini udara sudah berubah menjadi dingin, angin pun berhembus cukup kencang.

Disebuah rumah megah, terlihat empat orang namja sedang memasuki halaman yang ditumbuhi dengan berbagai jenis tanaman hias. Sedikit kotor memang, namun masih tetap asri dan nyaman. Kelihatannya mereka sedikit kesulitan saat akan membuka pintu rumah.

Kediaman Cho. Rumah seorang peneliti terkenal yang dibiarkan terlantar oleh pemiliknya selama belasan tahun. Tapi tampaknya sesekali datang dua atau tiga orang yang ditugaskan untuk membersihkan halaman rumah ini. Dapat dilihat halamannya tampak rapi meskipun banyak daun yang berguguran.

"Apakah ini rumah kedua orangtua kandung Kyunnie, hyung?" tanya Changmin.

Leeteuk mengedarkan pandangannya kesegala penjuru. Sebelum menjawab pertanyaan dari namja tinggi bermarga Jung itu. "Ne. Hyung pun baru pertama kali kesini."

"Lalu hyung tahu dari mana alamat rumah ini?" Kali ini yang bertanya adalah seorang namja asal China, Tan Hangeng atau biasa dipanggil Hankyung.

"Hyung waktu itu sempat menguping pembicaraan orangtuaku di ruang kerjanya mengenai rumah Keluarga Cho."

Keempatnya mengamati isi rumah bagian depannya. Terlihat seperti rumah pada umumnya. Sebuah meja bundar tepat ditengah-tengah ruangan dengan pas bunga diatasnya. Masing-masing sudut terdapat guci bahkan rak kecil yang membentuk sudut.

Sebuah lampu besar dan mewah tepat diatas meja berdiri. Tangga besar tersaji didepan mereka. Lantai marmer pun masih bisa menampilkan sosok mereka.

"Kita akan mulai darimana, hyung?" Heechul mendekat kesebuah rak yang berisi berbagai hiasan dari kristal. "Rumah ini masih berisi barang mewah, tapi tak ada satupun yang hilang dibawa pencuri."

"Tentu saja karena rumah ini diberi pengamanan juga meskipun tidak ada yang menghuninya." Leeteuk menanggapi pernyataan adik pertamanya tersebut. "Kita akan mulai dari lantai bawah kemudian lantai atas. Kalian semua hati-hati jangan sampai lengah."

Keempatnya menyebar dan memasuki ruangan-ruangan yang terdapat dilantai bawah.

.

Hampir 2 jam mereka mencari dibawah namun tidak menemukan apapun yang bisa dijadikan petunjuk. Kemudian semuanya berjalan menuju lantai 2. Namun harapan masih ada dihati mereka.

Semua ruangan mereka geledah namun masih tidak menemukan sesuatu. Hasilnya nihil dan jauh dari yang diharapkan.

Saat semuanya berada disebuah ruangan terakhir yang merupakan ruang kerja. Masing-masing menggeledah apa saja yang dirasa bisa menyembunyikan sesuatu. Namun masih belum menunjukkan hasil yang bagus.

"Aish.. disini benar-benar tidak ada apapun yang bisa dijadikan petunjuk.." Changmin mengacak rambutnya kasar. Kesal karena tidak mendapatkan petunjuk sedikitpun.

_**Brak!**_

Terdengar bunyi pintu yang dibuka secara kasar. Tiba-tiba masuk beberapa orang namja berpakaian hitam dan berbadan tegap layaknya seorang bodyguard atau istilah didunia mafia yaitu tukang pukul.

Keempatnya langsung memasang sikap waspada dan siap bertempur.

Ternyata ditempat Sungmin dan yang lainnya pun mengalami hal yang sama yaitu kedatangan tamu tak diundang.

"Apa yang dikatakan Kibummie memang benar.." ucap Shindong begitu juga dengan Changmin secara bersamaan.

"Waspadalah, mungkin mereka mengirim orang untuk menunggu bahkan menghabisi kita di tempat yang akan kita singgahi."

"Heh, sepertinya kita harus berolahraga.." ucap Heechul sambil menampilkan seringai diwajah cantiknya.

"Bersiaplah kalian, jangan sampai terluka.." Leeteuk kembali mengingatkan ketiga dongsaengnya.

Ketiganya mengangguk. Dan perkelahian pun dimulai.

Heechul melawan kawanan itu dengan sebuah tongkat ditangannya. Leeteuk, Changmin dan Hankyung pun melakukan hal yang sama.

_**Brak!**_

_**Bruk!**_

_**Buagh! **_

_**Prangg!**_

Suara benda terjatuh, pecah bahkan pukulan pun terdengar nyaring di ruangan yang luas tersebut. Ruang kerja yang tadinya dalam keadaan rapi, kini berantakan dengan berbagai benda yang pecah tersebar dimana-mana.

Changmin berhasil memukul beberapa namja yang badannya lebih besar daripada dirinya. Meskipun ia masih terluka dibadannya akibat perkelahian kemarin, namun ia masih mampu menghabisi lawan-lawan didepannya demi sahabatnya yang masih terbaring koma.

"Aish.. ternyata mereka semakin banyak.. apa kita mampu menghabisi semuanya.." gumam Changmin saat melihat begitu banyak orang yang masuk ke ruangan mereka.

.

.

At Kediaman Keluarga Park II

"Hosh.. hoshh. Hosh.. hyung.. mereka banyak sekali..." Sungmin mengelap peluh yang mengucur deras dari pori-pori diwajahnya.

Wajah yang tadinya memiliki lebam yang hampir menghilang, kini bertambah lagi seiring banyaknya lawan yang muncul. Kondisi Kangin, Shindong dan Yesung pun tak jauh berbeda.

"Sepertinya mereka sengaja menunggu kedatangan kita disini.." Kangin menghapus darah yang keluar dari sudut bibirnya.

Salah satu dari para penjahat itu tertawa licik. "Ternyata kamu pintar juga. Ne, kami memang sengaja menunggu kalian."

.

.

At Kediaman Keluarga Cho

Leeteuk kini terlihat panik dan khawatir. Ia takut bayangan yang tidak diinginkannya sampai terjadi. Heechul, meskipun wajah mulus itu kini dihiasi dengan luka lebam, namun pancaran emosinya masih terasa sangat kuat.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan disini?" Changmin bertanya sambil menahan amarah.

"Hahaha.. tentu saja untuk menghambat kalian.."

Keempatnya terbelalak kaget saat mendengar pernyataan namja paruh baya dihadapan mereka. Suara detak jantung Leeteuk semakin bergerak cepat.

"Kami menghambat kalian agar kami bisa membawa bahkan menbunuh anak sialan itu.. hahahaha.."

.

.

At Kediaman Keluarga Park I

"Hosh.. hosh.. hosh.." terdengar deru napas menghiasi sebuah ruangan yang kini terlihat berantakan.

Lima orang namja terlihat kewalahan menghadapi belasan orang namja dihadapannya. Lawannya selalu berdatangan saat berhasil menjatuhkan beberapa lawannya.

"Aww.. ssakit... lepaskan aku..." Ryeowook berteriak saat salah satu dari penjahat tersebut memegang tangannya.

"Wookie!" Teriak Donghae, Eunhyuk dan Siwon secara bersamaan. Kibum hanya diam melihat situasi yang terjadi saat ini.

"Lepaskan dia sekarang juga! Kau memang orang brengsek. Karenamu Kyuhyun terluka." Teriak Eunhyuk lagi.

Ternyata pimpinan kelompok itu adalah orang yang menyerang Eunhyuk beberapa bulan yang lalu. Mr. Lee.

"Hahaha.. Kalian ingin aku melepaskannya?" Donghae mengangguk ia terlalu polos hingga menjawab pertanyaan lawan dihadapannya. "Aku akan melepaskannya jika kalian menyerahkan anak itu."

"Jangan harap.. awww..." Ryeowook meringis kembali saat tangannya dipegang kuat.

"Oh kamu ingin segera menyusul kedua orangtuamu?" Penjahat itu mendekatkan mata belati kearah leher namja mungil yang menjadi sanderanya.

Badan Ryeowook bergetar hebat karena ketakutan. Ia sesungguhnya takut dengan situasi seperti ini.

Kemudian Mr. Lee berjalan menuju tangga dengan menyeret Ryeowook. Namja yang hobi memasak itu meringis tiap kakinya melangkah.

"Jangan coba-coba bergerak atau aku akan menyayat leher dia.." pria itu lebih mendekatkan belati kearah leher Ryeowook saat melihat Siwon bergerak maju. Kemudian ia memberikan kode kepada anak buahnya dengan gerakan dikepala. "Ikat mereka berempat."

Anak buahnya segera mendekat kearah Siwon, Kibum, Donghae dan Eunhyuk. Mereka berontak saat tangannya diikat menggunakan tali. Mulut mereka ditutup menggunakan plester hitam.

"Lebih baik anak ini juga kalian ikat." Namja yang menjabat sebagai pimpinan dari kelompok ini mendorong tubuh mungil Ryeowook. "Jaga mereka dan aku akan keatas untuk membawa anak itu."

Namja itu pergi kelantai dua dimana Kyuhyun berada. Dengan langkah santai, ia bergerak menuju ruangan diujung lorong.

Cklek!

"Hooo.. jadi anak itu memang dalam keadaan sekarat.." namja yang bernama Lee itu mendekat kearah tempat tidur. "Sayang sekali orang sehebat dirimu akan berakhir mengenaskan.."

Tanganya bergerak untuk melepas semua peralatan yang menopang hidup magnae keluarga Park. Saat Mr. Lee melepas masker oksigen, terjadi guncangan pada tubuh Kyuhyun. Sepertinya namja yang berumur 15 tahun tersebut masih kesulitan menghirup oksigen secara normal.

"Hidupmu memang sungguh menyedihkan.."

Namun beberapa menit kemudian tubuh itu berhenti berguncang. Sepertinya Kyuhyun berhasil mempertahankan hidupnya meski napasnya terdengar lemah.

"Heh.. semangat hidupmu boleh juga.." Lee mengangkat tubuh Kyuhyun yang lemah tak berdaya.

Dilantai bawah, Siwon beserta yang lainnya terdiam dan cemas. Mereka sungguh khawatir dengan Kyuhyun diatas sana.

"HMPPPHHHH.. HMMMPPPPHH!" Mereka berempat kaget saat melihat Kyuhyun dibawa oleh orang tersebut seperti membawa karung beras.

Kini wajah Kyuhyun terlihat sangat pucat. Aliran keringat terlihat menurun dari wajahnya. Tangannya terkulai begitu saja.

"Kita pergi. Tinggalkan tempat ini sekarang juga." Mr. Lee berjalan keluar terlebih dahulu.

Namun sebelum mencapai pintu terdengar suara dari arah depan rumah.

"KALIAN SUDAH KAMI KEPUNG. ANGKAT TANGAN KALIAN DAN MENYERAHLAH!"

Ternyata yang datang ada polisi. Terlihat dari seragam mereka yang serba hitam lengkap dengan tameng dan senjata api ditangannya.

"Heh.. ada gangguan lagi.."

Siwon, Donghae, Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook scara tak sadar menghela napas lega secara bersamaan. Namun napas mereka tercekat saat melihat tubuh lemah Kyuhyun diubah posisinya menjadi seperti seorang sandera dengan kaki menggantung karena perbedaan tinggi badan dan juga belati yang siap menghujam jantungnya.

"Buka pintunya..."

Mr. Lee berjalan kearah pintu keluar dengan tubuh Kyuhyun yang masih menggantung.

Diluar puluhan personil kepolisian bersiap siaga dibalik pintu mobil mereka. Disana pun terlihat Leeteuk dan yang lainnya sedang bersama sang kepala polisi.

Mereka kaget saat melihat Kyuhyun yang berhasil bawa oleh penjahat itu. Tanpa sadar Leeteuk menegakkan tubuhnya dan melangkah maju namun segera dihentikan oleh Kangin.

"KYUNNIE!"

Mr. Lee tertawa sinis saat melihat reaksi yang diberikan oleh Leeteuk dan semua adiknya. "Biarkan aku pergi bersama anak ini dan juga anak buahku atau aku akan menancapkan ujung belati yang tajam ini kejantungnya yang semakin melemah seiring dengan sulitnya ia mengambil oksigen."

Leeteuk mengambil alih pengeras suara yang sedang dipegang oleh polisi. "LEPASKAN ADIKKU DAN AKAN KUBIARKAN KALIAN PERGI DARI SINI HIDUP-HIDUP.."

"Tidak ada dalam tawaranku barusan. Biarkan aku pergi bersama anak ini atau aku bunuh dia sekarang juga." Lee menekan belati tersebut hingga ujungnya mulai menusuk lapisan atas kulit dada Kyuhyun.

Leeteuk yang melihat darah merembes dari baju yang dikenakan Kyuhyun membuatnya semakin panik. Ia tak ingin terjadi apa-apa dengan magnae-nya tersebut.

"Hyung, biarkan mereka pergi.." Sungmin mendekat kearah Leeteuk danemberi nasihat pada namja yang sudah ia anggap sebagai kakaknya itu. "Jika kita menahan mereka, Kyuhyun yang akan terluka."

"Hyung takut Kyuhyun akan pergi, Sungmin-ah." Kedua mata Leeteuk sudah mulai memerah. Ia sungguh bingung sekarang.

Lee kembali berbicara. "Bukan hanya anak ini yang akan mati, tapi mereka berlima juga akan mati."

Terlihat Donghae, Eunhyuk, Ryeowook, Kibum dan Siwon menjadi sandera juga.

"LEPASKAN MEREKA, BRENGSEK!" Heechul sudah tidak bisa menguasai emosinya. Ia berteriak untuk meminta dilepaskan keenam adiknya.

"Heenim tenanglah.." Hankyung mencoba untuk menenangkan namja cantik yang ada disampingnya.

"Biarkan aku pergi bersama anak ini atau semuanya akan kubunuh.."

"Jika kamu lakukan itu, kalian pun akan kami habisi.." kali ini Changmin dan Kangin yang berseru.

"Setidaknya jika kalian melepaskan mereka semua, kalian akan selamat." Yesung pun ikut mengeluarkan suarannya.

"Percuma saja kalau pulang jika kami tidak membawa hasil. Nyawa kami akan ikut melayang juga. Mati ditangan kalian itu lebih baik daripada ditangan pemimpin kami." Lee semakin mendekat kearah mobil. "Jadi apa pilihan kalian. Membiarkanku pergi atau melihat mereka mati secara bersamaan?"

"Aku sangat menyayangi semua hyungku. Aku rela memberikan nyawaku untuk mereka meskipun aku sangat dibenci."

Ucapan adik kecilnya terngiang-ngiang dipikiran Leeteuk. Ia harus mengambil keputusan yang tepat.

"Baiklah. Aku akan membiarkan kalian pergi." Lee dan anak buahnya tertawa saat mendengar jawaban dari Leeteuk. "Asal kalian jangan menyakitinya."

"HYUNG!" Teriak Changmin.

"Tentu saja aku takkan menyakiti anak sekarat ini.." Lee melangkah menuju mobil mewahnya. "Kita pergi sekarang."

Semua polisi menyingkir saat mobil para penjahat itu melaju menuju pintu gerbang. Tangis Leeteuk pecah ketika mobil itu sudah tak terlihat lagi.

"KYUNNIEEEE!"

.

.

.

.

Mobil yang membawa Kyuhyun kini melaju didaerah yang terdapat banyak sekali hutan jati. Mobil itu melaju dengan kecepatan sangat tinggi.

"Kita harus segera sampai di markas. Percepatlah..." Mr. Lee memerintahkan anak buahnya untuk mempercepat laju kendaraan mobilnya.

Kemudian ia menatap wajah namja yang terkulai begitu saja dipahanya. Wajahnya begitu pucat. Napasnya terdengar putus-putus.

"Anak ini takkan selamat.." gumam Lee sambil membelai wajah Kyuhyun yang basah karena keringat.

Duar!

Ckiiiiìiiiiiiittttttttt!

Terdengar suara decitan ban yang bergesekan dengan badan jalan. Laju kendaraam itu menjadi tak terkendali. Ternyata ban mobil tersebut mengalami pecah ban. Beberapa kali mobil itu terguling hingga meluncur menuju sungai besar yang aliran arusnya sedang deras.

Dilain tempat, yakni di rumah keluarga Park terdengar suara benda terjatuh dan pecah.

Prang!

Foto keluarga yang berukuran besar dan tergantung didinding ruang keluarga tiba-tiba saja terjatuh dan kacanya hancur berantakan. Ryeowook hampir menjatuhkan gelas yang dipegangnya karena kaget.

Mereka yang berkumpul disana kaget dan merasa aneh karena tidak ada angin maupun guncangan yang dapat membuat jatuh foto keluarga tersebut.

"Firasatku buruk.." gumam Yesung.

Semuanya melihat kearah dokter muda tersebut. Semuanya sudah tahu bahwa dokter muda tersebut terkenal memiliki perilaku yang aneh dan terkesan misterius. Namun kali ini entah kenapa mereka percaya dengan perkataan yang diucapkan oleh Yesung secara tiba-tiba.

Kemudian Sungmin, namja berwajah imut itu melangkah menuju pecahan kaca untuk memungut fotonya. Namun tak sengaja ujung jarinya mengenai ujung kaca yang runcing sehingga mengeluarkan darah dan jatuh tepat diatas foto Kyuhyun yang sedang tersenyum lebar.

"Aku juga merasakan hal yang sama, hyung." Ryeowook dan Sungmin berujar bersamaan.

Semuanya menjadi merasa cemas dan khawatir. Pikiran mereka kini tertuju kepada sang magnae yaitu Kyuhyun.

"Kyunnie.." gumam Donghae dengan airmata yang semakin deras mengalir dipipinya.

Kring! Kring!

Terdengar bunyi telpon dari ruangan mewah tersebut. Kibum yang saat itu paling dekat dengan telpon akhirnya mengangkat panggilan tersebut.

"Yeoboseyeo.."

/yeoboseyo.. Leeteuk-ssi, saya dari kepolisian../

"Sebentar.." Kibum menyerahkan telponnya kepada Leeteuk. "Dari kepolisian, Hyung."

"Yeoboseyo.." Leeteuk langsung menyapa polisi yang menelponnya tersebut.

/Saya ingin menyampaikan berita kepada anda../

"Apa kalian sudah menemukan dongsaengku?" Leeteuk sangat berharap mendapatkan kabar baik.

/Mianhae.. Jeongmal Mianhae.. Saya membawa berita duka.../

Detak jantung Leeteuk semakin tak beraturan. Keringat dingin keluar dari pori-pori kulitnya.

/Mobil yang membawa adik Anda, Kyuhyun-ssi, mengalami kecelakaan. Dan mobilnya masuk kedalam sungai besar./

Prak!

Gagang telpon yang dipegang oleh Leeteuk terlepas dari genggaman tangannya. Wajahnya pucat. Airmata mengucur deras dari kedua matanya.

"Kyu.. Kyunnie.."

Kangin meskipun tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi, ia mendekati Leeteuk dan memapah kakaknya tersebut kesebuah kursi. Ryeowook memberikan segelas air putih agar bisa membuatnya tenang.

"Telponnya terputus.." ujar Kibum sambil meletakkan kembali gagang telpon ketempat semula.

"Hikss.. Kyu.. Kyunnie.." Leeteuk menangis tersedu-sedu. Kini ia tak mampu untuk memberitahu berita buruk yang baru saja didapatkan kepada semua dongsaeng-nya.

"Jelaskan pada kami apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, JungSoo." Amarah Heechul kembali muncul saat Leeteuk hanya diam dan terus menangis terisak.

"JAWAB PERTANYAANKU!"

Namja cantik itu menggebrak meja yang ada dihadapannya. Ia sungguh emosi saat ini setelah melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri nasib sang magnae dibawa pada orang-orang tidak bertanggung jawab itu.

"Kyunnie.. Kyunnie.."

"Apa yang terjadi dengan Kyunnie, hyung?" Donghae langsung mendekati Leeteuk. "Apa telpon tadi dari polisi?"

Leeteuk mengangguk dan membuat Donghae tersenyum. "Lalu apa yang mereka katakan? Apa mereka berhasil menyelamatkan Kyunnie?"

Namja yang biasanya sering membuat tenang semua adiknya dengan senyuman yang ia miliki, kini hanya bisa menangis. Ia menghirup napas dan membuangnya perlahan. Setelah sedikit tenang, ia mulai berbicara.

"Telpon tadi dari polisi.." perkataan Leeteul membuat sebagian orang disana menghela napas lega. Menurut mereka ada secercah harapan mengenai keselamatan sang magnae. "Mereka bilang... mereka bilang..."

"Mereka bilang apa, hyung?" Tanya Changmin, Shindong dan Sungmin hampir bersamaan.

"Mereka bilang, bahwa mobil yang membawa Kyunnie mengalami kecelakaan.. dan.. mobilnya masuk kesebuah sungai besar.."

Bruk!

Prang!

Semuanya langsung merasakan lemas saat mendengar berita tersebut. Bahkan gelas yang sedang dipegang oleh Ryeowook pun jatuh dan hancur berkeping-keping.

"Tidak.. Itu tidak mungkin terjadi.. KATAKAN BAHWA SEMUA ITU HANYA CANDAAN SEMATA! JAWAB AKU HYUNG!" Donghae berteriak tak jelas.

"Omo.. Kyunnie.." Ryeowook kembali menangis. Yesung pun mendekat kearah namja mungil itu dan membawa tubuh yang kini sedang bergetar hebat kedalam pelukannya. "Katakan kalau semua ini bohong, Yesung-hyung.."

Ingin sekali Yesung berkata bahwa semua itu hanya lelucon. Namun apa yang mau dikata. Perasaannya membenarkan apa yang diucapkan oleh Leeteuk. Apalagi Leeteuk sendiri yang mengucapkan hal itu, mana mungkin ia berbohong.

"Lebih baik kita kesana sekarang, hyung.." Donghae berdiri dan hendak pergi keluar rumah.

"Berhenti disana, Hae-ah."

"Aku akan kesana, hyung. Aku akan melihat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri.." namja yang masih punya pemikiran polos itu masih melanjutkan kembali langkahnya, hingga ia terpaksa berhenti saat mendengat suara kakaknya lagi.

"Berhenti disana, PARK DONGHAE!" Desis Leeteuk.

"Aku ingin melihat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri, hyung. Hikss.. tidak mungkin Kyunnie pergi begitu saja.. hikss."

"Hyung tidak ingin menambah korban yang terluka lagi. Diam di rumah dan tunggu kabar dari polisi.." wajah Donghae terlihat tidak terima. "Hyung mohon.."

Mau tak mau Donghae pun kembali duduk dengan airmata semakin deras mengalir dipipinya.

"Kalau saja aku tidak mengijinkan mereka pergi.. hikss.. Kyunnie.." Leeteuk menyalahkan dirinya atas apa yang terjadi dengan Kyuhyun.

Sungmin, dengan matanya yang memerah mendekat kearah Leeteuk. Ia rengkuh tubuh namja yang lebih tua beberapa tahun darinya. "Ini bukan salahmu, Hyung. Jika tidak mengijinkan mereka pergi, mungkin saat ini kita sedang memakamkan 5 orang sekaligus."

Perkataan Sungmin barusan membuat tangis Leeteuk semakin pecah. "Berarti aku mengorbankan Kyunnie..."

Namja bermarga Lee itu tidak bisa membalas pernyataan dari Leeteuk. Apa yang dikatakan Leeteuk memang sebagian ada benarnya juga.

"Aku rasa masih ada harapan Kyuhyun akan kita temukan.." Kibum mengeluarkan suaranya lagi sesaat keheningan melanda mereka.

"Itu tidak mungkin, Kibummie.. kondisi Kyuhyun sebelum kecelakaan sangat parah bahkan dalam keadaan koma. Jika ia masuk kedalam sungai, akan sulit baginya untuk bertahan hidup. Bernapas normal saja ia sangat kesulitan apalagi jika didalam air dengan kondisi ia tak sadarkan diri.." jelas Hankyung.

Penjelasan namja asal China itu membuat semuanya menjadi semakin hilang harapan. Sungmin yang tidak bisa mengeluarkan airmata, kini meluncur dengan mudahnya.

"Jika memang dia sudah meninggal, kita akan harus mencari jasadnya." Donghae kembali berucap. "Jebal, hyung. Ijinkan aku kesana sekarang.. jebal.."

"Ani. Tetap disini, Hae-ah. Mereka masih belum diketahui keberadaannya.."

"Tapi apa yang mereka cari sudah tidak ada, jadi tidak mungkin mereka mengincar kita lagi." Eunhyuk meringis saat lukanya tak sengaja ia sentuh.

"Menurutku tidak.." Kibum membuka laptopnya lagi meskipun perban masih menghiasi tangan kanannya. "Mereka bisa saja mengincar kita lagi. Kita sudah mengetahui pekerjaan dan rencana mereka"

"Tepatnya kita adalah saksi mata." Heechul berkesimpulan dan disetujui dengan anggukan kepala Kibum.

"Tepat sekali seperti yang dikatakan Heechul-hyung. Kita adalah saksi mata, dan akan menjadi sasaran mereka selanjutnya." Kibum menutup kembali laptopnya. Sepertinya ia tidak mendapatkan informasi apapun.

Ting! Tong!

Terdengar suara bel dari arah pintu. Semuanya kembali bersikap waspada. Meskipun orang jahat sering masuk tiba-tiba tidak membunyikan bel, namun mereka harus selalu berhati-hati.

Ting! Tong!

Bel kembali berbunyi. Rumah mewah keluarga Park sudah tidak memiliki pelayan rumah lagi setelah kejadian penculikan Kyuhyun. Bukan tidak memiliki dana untuk membayar gaji mereka, namun Leeteuk meliburkan mereka untuk jangka waktu yang belum bisa ditentukan demi keselamatan mereka sendiri.

"Biar aku saja yang buka." Changmin berdiri dan melangkah menuju pintu depan.

"Aku akan menemaninya." Sungmin menyusul langkah teman sekelasnya.

Sungmin dan Changmin bergegas membuka pintu karena suara bel terus-terusan berbunyi. Sepertinya orang tersebut sangat tidak sabaran.

Cklek!

"KAU!" Teriak Changmin dan orang tersebut bersamaan.

.

.

.

"Tuan ada laporan dari anak buah yang berangkat bersama Tuan Lee."

Sang tuan alias Mr. Key menghadapkan badannya kepada orang yang baru saja masuk ke ruangannya. Ia meletakan senjata api revolver yang sedang ia bersihkan.

"Katakan."

Mr. Key mengambil senjata api yang lainnya. Ia pun kembali membersihkan senjata tersebut. Ia sangat senang mengoleksi berbagai senjata api dari dalam maupun luar negri. Dari ukuran besar maupun yang kecil.

"Mereka berhasil mendapatkan anak tersebut..." Mr. Key tersenyum senang. "Namun mobil yang membawa Tuan Lee dan anak itu mengalami kecelakaan dan masuk ke sungai."

Trek!

Namja yang menjadi pimpinan di dunia bawah menghentikan gerakan tangannya. Tanpa ia sadar benda yang sedang ia pegang jatuh keatas mejanya.

"Lalu apa mereka berhasil ditemukan?" Ia kembali membersihkan senjata itu lagi.

"Kami belum bisa melakukan pencarian karena dilokasi itu terlalu banyak polisi yang berkeliaran." Namja yang membawa pesan itu menundukkan kepalanya.

"Cari tahu tentang mereka. Hidup atau mati bawa kepadaku." Mr. Key menyimpan kembali senjata berukuran kecil yang baru saja ia bersihkan ke tempat semula. "Pergilah."

"Baik. Kamsahamnida, Tuan." Pria itu undur diri.

Setelah pintu tertutup, Mr. Key melihat selembar foto dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Kini pikirannya dipenuhi dengan berbagai macam rencana.

Prak!

Sebuah panah kecil meluncur tepat kearah selembar foto yang tertempel didinding ruangan tersebut.

"Huhuhu.. hahahaha..." tawa yang mengerikan terdengar dipenjuru ruangan mewah itu. Dua orang bodyguard yang berdiri tak jauh dari sana kini merasakan hawa yang tidak mengenakan.

.

.

"Udaranya sangat menyejukan."

Seorang namja sedang menikmati pemandangan hijau dihadapannya. Sebelah tangannya memegang sebuah cangkir berisi teh manis.

Senyuman menghiasi wajah tampannya. Matanya tertutup saat angin berhembus mengenali kulitnya yang putih.

"Sepertinya aku akan senang tinggal disini."

TBC

Mianhae kalo alurnya agak kecepatan. Hehe..

Aku ucapkan terimakasih bagi yg udah mau review.. terimakasih banyak..

Review lagi ya..


	8. Chapter 8

Tittle : The Ultimate Coordinator

Chapter : 8

Cast :

* Cho Kyuhyun as Park Kyuhyun

* Park JungSoo as Park JungSoo

* Kim Heechul as Park Heechul

* Kim Young Woon as Park Young Woon

* Shin Dong Hee as Park Shindong

* Lee Donghae as Park Donghae

* Lee Hyukjae as Park Hyukjae

* Kim Ryeowook as Park Ryeowook

Genre : Brothership, Family

Rate : T

* * *

Cklek!

"KAU!" Teriak Changmin dan orang tersebut bersamaan.

**Selanjutnya**

"YUNHO-HYUNG?! JAE-HYUNG?!"

Ternyata yang membunyikan bel adalah Jung Yunho dan Kim Jaejoong yang merupakan kakak dari Changmin. Kakak sepupu tepatnya.

"Lho?! Sedang apa kamu disini, Minie?" Tanya seorang namja yang wajahnya tak kalah cantik dari Heechul. Jaejoong.

"Ne?!" Sahut Sungmin dan Changmin.

Sungmin dan Changmin sering dipanggil 'Minie' oleh kenalan mereka. Maka dari itu, saat Jaejoong bertanya kepada 'Minie' keduanya menyahut.

"Sudahlah, biarkan kami masuk diluar dingin sekali." Yunho bergidik saat angin malam berhembus mengenai tengkuknya.

Sungmin dan Changmin memberi jalan pada keduanya. Mereka berdua berjalan dibelakang Yunho dan Jaejoong.

Saat tiba di ruang keluarga, Yunho dan Jaejoong langsung memberi penghormatan pada sang tuan rumah.

"Selamat malam, Leeteuk-ssi. Maaf jika saya datang malam-malam seperti ini." Ucap Yunho dengan bahasa formal. Jaejoong hanya diam, tidak sopan jika keduanya berbicara pada orang yang sama secara bersamaan.

"Gwenchana. Waeyo, Yunho-ssi?" Leeteuk mendekat kearah dua orang tamunya. "Silahkan duduk."

Keduanya duduk bersebrangan dengan Leeteuk. Yang lainnya sebagian berdiri, Sungmin dan Changmin berada dibelakang Leeteuk.

"Saya mendapat kabar dari beberapa teman saya yang..."

"Tidak usah formal begitu, hyung. Teuki-hyung bukan orang jahat dan sombong seperti teman-temanmu itu." ucap Changmin memotong perkataan kakak sepupunya tersebut.

"Jangan memotong pembicaraan orang, Shim Changmin."

"Kalian berdua saling kenal?" Tanya Leeteuk.

Yunho, Changmin dan Jaejoong mengangguk bersamaan. "Ne, hyung. Bisa dibilang mereka kakakku."

"Kakak kandung?" Tanya Sungmin.

"ANIYO! Mana mau aku punya dua hyung yang menyebalkan seperti mereka. Yang satu mirip musang." Tunjuk Changmin ke arah Yunho. "Yang satu wajahnya cantik, jika aku bersama dia nanti dikira aku sudah punya pacar." Kali ini telunjuknya mengarah kepada Jaejoong.

"Shim Changmin, bersiaplah kau mati.." desis Yunho dan Jaejoong.

"Lihatlah, hyung. Mereka berdua sadis, tidak seperti dirimu yang lemah lembut." Kali ini nada Changmin menjadi manja dan merajuk.

"Hahaha.. sudahlah.. kalian saudara?" Tanya Leeteuk lagi dengan tawa kecil.

"Ne, bisa dibilang kami adalah saudara. Maaf atas kelancangan saudara kami yang kurang ajar itu." Ucap Yunho sambil membungkukkan badannya sedikit.

"Changminie, apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini? Mencuri isi kulkas orang lalu tertangkap? Apa sebegitu kurangnya uang yang diberikan setiap bulannya, eoh?" Jaejoong sudah bersiap dengan ceramah malam untuk sang namja bertubuh tinggi tersebut.

Namja cantik itu menyeret Changmin sedikit menjauh namun masih dapat dilihat dan didengar oleh yang lainnya. Changmin hanya bisa meringis mendengar ocehan yang sering ia panggil dengan 'Eomma Jae'.

"Eomma, sudahlah..."

Datanglah Ryeowook dengan dua buah gelas disebuah nampan. Kemudian ia meletakkan gelas tersebut dimeja tepat didepan tempat duduk Yunho dan Jaejoong.

"Silahkan diminum." Ucap Ryeowook dengan senyuman manisnya.

Yunho mengangguk dan meneguk teh yang disuguhkan kepadanya. Kemudian meletakkan gelas itu dimeja tadi. "Jae sudahlah. Biarkan saja anak itu."

Jaejoong kembali ketempat duduknya dan mengambil gelas bagiannya. Changmin mengusap-ngusap telinganya yang 'panas' akibat mendengar semua ocehan dari namja cantik itu.

"Lalu ada yang bisa kubantu?" Tanya Leeteuk memulai kembali pembicaraan yang sempat terputus tadi.

"Ne, sudah lama saya dan.."

"Jangan berbicara seformal itu.." ucap Leeteuk sambil menyunggingkan senyum lembutnya. Sangat kentara dengan hatinya yang cemas memikirkan nasib sang magnae.

"Ne, gomawo." Yunho membalas senyuman namja dihadapannya. "Aku dan Jaejoong sedang memburu sekelompok mafia yang sudah menguasai beberapa negara di Eropa. Kami mendapat kabar bahwa mereka sekarang berada di Korea dan mengincar seseorang. Setelah kami selidiki mereka sedang mengincar seorang anak lelaki namun kami belum tau alasan mereka mengincar anak tersebut."

"Kami juga mendapat kabar bahwa salah satu tangan kanan dari kelompok itu mengalami kecelakaan dan belum ditemukan saat membawa anak dari keluarga Park. Apakah nama orang yang membawa adik adalah orang ini?" Tanya Jaejoong kemudian melihatkan selembar foto yang ternyata adalah foto Lee.

"Lelaki itu! Iya lelaki itu yang telah menyerangku dan Kyuhyun beberapa bulan yang lalu." Eunhyuk berseru saat melihat foto tersebut. "Dia jugalah yang tadi membawa adikku itu!"

Jaejoong dan Yunho tersenyum saat mendengar ucapan dari Eunhyuk. Kemudian terdengar suara Kibum yang mengajukan pertanyaan kepada dua orang namja yang merupakan saudara sahabatnya tersebut.

"Siapa kalian sebenarnya?"

**_Geplak!_**

"Bukankah tadi mereka bilang Jung Yunho dan Kim Jaejoong, bodoh." Entah kapan Changmin sudah berada disampingnya dan memukul kepalanya.

"Bukan nama maksudku, dan lagi tadi mereka tidak memperkenalkan dirinya sendiri, pabo." Balas Kibum.

"Oh mungkin mereka lupa, maklum saja Kibumie, umur keduanya sudah tidak bisa dikatakan muda lagi.."

_**Tak!**_

"Appo! Sakit, Jae-Hyung." Seru Changmin saat dahinya terkena lemparan salah satu hiasan berbentuk kelereng.

"Mereka berdua anggota FBI." Kata Changmin lagi masih dengan kegiatan mengelus dahinya.

"MWO?!"

"Iyah FBI, Federal Bureau of Investigation atau Biro Investigasi Federal sejenis satpam international.." jawab Changmin dengan santainya.

_**Tak!**_

"APPO! Hyung kenapa melemparku lagi sih. Apa hyung tau ini sakit.." namja bertubuh tinggi tersebut kembali mengaduh saat dahinya kembali merasakan sesuatu yang keras menabraknya.

Yang ternyata pelakunya adalah Jaejoong. Wajahnya kini terlihat merah padamu. "Apa kamu juga ingin tau bagaimana rasanya jika yang kulempar adalah timah panas bukan batu sekecil itu, huh.."

"Nenek sihir..." gumam Changmin sambil mengelus-ngelus dahinya.

"APA KAU BILANG?!"

"Sudahlah Jae, jangan meladeninya terus itu tidak akan ada habisnya." Tegur Yunho dengan raut lelahnya. Lelah bukan karena mengejar penjahat, namun lelah karena melihat pertengkaran keduanya, Changmin dan Jaejoong.

"Mianhae, Leeteuk-hyung, atas keributan disini."

Leeteuk tersenyum maklum. "Gwenchana, lalu kelanjutannya seperti apa."

Leeteuk yang memang sudah pernah bertemu dengan Yunho dan Jaejoong hanya tersenyum saja melihat dongsaeng-nya bertanya-tanya mengenai kedua namja dihadapannya.

"Ah iya, sepertinya orang yang kami cari sama dengan orang yang mengincar adik kalian. Namun sepertinya kamu terlambat.."

Leeteuk yang mengerti maksudnya kembali berwajah murung, begitu dongsaeng-nya yang lain. Mereka kembali khawatir dengan keadaan sang magnae yang kini keberadaannya tidak diketahui.

"Apakah kalian juga tau tentang rencana mereka?" Kibum bertanya sambil menatap layar laptopnya.

Yunho dan Jaejoong saling berpandangan. Sedikit bingung dengan pertanyaan namja muda didepannya.

_**Plak!**_

"Aish, jangan memukulku terus, Changmin-ah, aku ini hyung-mu."

"Ne.. ne.. terserah padamu, Kim Kibum.. yang pasti mereka berdua tidak mengerti ucapanmu, bodoh." Kibum mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Tapi jangan memukulku juga, bodoh."

"Maksud dari ucapan Kibumie, apa kalian juga mengetahui rencana mereka yang ingin mengambil alih pemerintahan Korea." Jelas Sungmin.

"Kami tidak tahu mengenai masalah itu. Bisa diceritakan dengan lebih jelas dan rinci lagi?" Desak Jaejoong.

"Sepertinya banyak orang yang ikut andil dalam masalah ini.." ucap Yunho sambil menghitung jumlah orang disana.

"Tentu saja, karena kami memiliki hubungan dengan Kyuhyunie.." jawab Donghae.

"Ah iyah kenapa kalian bisa terlibat dengan orang-orang berbahaya seperti mereka? Apakah kalian tidak tahu betapa berbahayanya mereka." Jaejoong menatap satu-satu semua namja yang ada disana, kecuali Changmin. Sepertinya ia sudah terlalu bosan melihat wajah saudaranya tersebut.

Leeteuk menghela napas pelan. "Apa kalian tidak mendapat informasi apapun mengenai hal ini mengingat kalian bekerja di keamanan internasional?" Yunho dan Jaejoong menggeleng.

"Berarti kerahasiaan ini sangat terjaga dengan baik." Gumam Hankyung.

"Sejauh yang aku tahu, di Korea pernah melakukan sebuah penelitian mengenai gen makhluk hidup. Awalnya mereka masih meneliti binatang, namun salah seorang peneliti disana yaitu Profesor Cho mendapat ide untuk memanipulasi sebuah gen manusia.."

Yunho dan Jaejoong bergumam tidak jelas saat mendengar penuturan Leeteuk.

"Ide mereka disetujui dan akhirnya mereka beralih menggunakan tubuh manusia, salah satunya anak mereka sendiri. Gen si janin diubah menjadi sesuai kehendak mereka, ada yang pintar dalam fisika, matematika atau hal lainnya yang intinya mereka mengubah menjadi manusia jenius. Namun semuanya tidak ada yang bisa bertahan hidup, kecuali satu yaitu darah daging mereka sendiri."

"Lho hal ini tidak diceritakan olehmu sebelumnya, hyung?" Tanya Ryeowook.

"Hyung baru mengetahuinya saat berada di Kediaman Cho. Sedikit banyak hyung mengerti kronologisnya." Jawab Leeteuk.

"Lalu organisasi itu menginginkan anak yang selamat itu untuk menjalankan rencana jahat mereka. Begitu?" Yunho langsung mengambil kesimpulan setelah mendengar cerita dari namja berkepala 3 tersebut.

"Ne, seperti yang kamu katakan. Mereka mengincar Kyuhyun untuk menjalankan rencananya. Awalnya kami tidak mengerti, namun seiring berjalannya waktu, semuanya terkuak satu-satu hingga seperti sekarang."

Ruangan itu kembali diselimuti keheningan. Semuanya terlalu asyik dengan pikirannya masing-masing.

"Sepertinya mereka juga sedang mencari keberadaan anggotanya." Ucap Kibum tiba-tiba.

"Apa maksudmu, Kibumie?" Tanya Shindong dengan raut wajah bingung.

"Organisasi itu sepertinya sama dengan kita, mencari apakah ada yang selamat atau tidak." Namja yang memiliki IQ tinggi itu tetap mengotak-ngatik laptopnya. Entah apa yang sedang ia cari saat ini.

"Aku sedikit mendapatkan informasi. Mereka akan pindah lokasi, namun tidak akan terlalu jauh."

"Coba aku lihat." Jaejoong melihat isi dari laptop Kibum. Sepertinya ia memiliki hobi yang sama dengan Kibum yaitu mencari data secara ilegal. "Hebat bisa mendapatkan informasi seperti ini. Bergabunglah dengan FBI."

"Tidak, terimakasih." Tolak Kibum cepat.

"Langsung menolak tidak berpikir terlebih dulu." Jaejoong meneliti namja disampingnya. "Padahal bakatmu sangat luar biasa."

"Iya, Kibumie. Aku saja masih harus berusaha agar bisa masuk kesana, kamu mendapat tawaran langsung menolaknya." Ucap Changmin.

"Aku tidak minat dengan hal seperti itu." Kibum membenarkan letak kacamatanya.

"Kita harus mendapatkan mereka terlebih dulu, agar kita bisa mengorek informasi." Yunho menyesap kembali teh herbal yang disuguhkan kepadanya.

"Sepertinya itu takkan mudah. Meskipun kita berhasi mendapatkan salah satunya, mereka lebih baik mati daripada harus membeberkan informasi kepada musuh." Ucap Heechul.

"Sungie, Hankyung-ah, bagaimana dengan pekerjaan kalian setelah ini?" Tanya Leeteuk.

Kedua dokter muda tersebut saling berpandangan. "Mungkin kami akan cuti, hyung. Sebelum masalah ini selesai, kami takkan bisa bekerja dengan leluasa ditambah kami juga mungkin jadi incaran mereka." Yesung menganggukkan kepalanya, menyetujui apa yang dikatakan oleh Hankyung.

"Kami juga harus ikut andil dalam maalah ini, hyung. Sepertinya akan sangat menyenangkan." Aura hitam menguar ari tubuh namja mungil tersebut.

"Sungie, ini bukan permainan dengan hantu, tapi nyawa." Tegur Leeteuk.

"Hantu? Jangan membawa-bawa makhluk lain kedalam masalah ini, hyung. Jeballll..." ucap Donghae dengan muka ketakutannya.

Leeteuk speechless. Entah apa yang harus ia ucapkan saat ini. 'Kenapa orang-orang yang kukenal bersifat aneh semuanya.'

"Kalian menginaplah disini, hari sudah sangat malam." Tawar sang tuan rumah kepada dua tamu barunya.

"Terimakasih, hyung. Namun kami tak ingin merepotkan." Ucap Jaejoong.

"Tidak merepotkan sama sekali, menginaplah disini." Ryeowook ikut menawarkan juga.

"Baiklah, maaf merepotkan."

"Baiklah, kita istirahat. Hae-ah, tunjukkan dimana kamar tamu kita." Namja tampan yang memiliki senyuman layaknya anak 5 tahun itu mengangguk.

"Ayo aku antar ke kamar." Donghae berjalan terlebih dulu. Yunho dan Jaejoong mengikutinya dari belakang.

Malam terasa sangat dingin. Terlihat butiran putih turun untuk pertama kalinya dibulan ini. Salju. Yang menandakan bahwa musim sudah mulai memasuki musim dingin.

.

.

.

.

.

"Apakah ia masih hidup?"

Sebuah suara terdengar di ruangan serba putih dengan aroma alkohol yang menyengat hidung.

"Saya mohon maaf, Tuan." Seorang namja paruh baya dengan pakaian lengkap seorang dokter membungkuk kepada namja yang kini duduk disebuah kursi. "Mr. Lee masih hidup, nyawanya terselamatkan. Namun sampai saat ini ia masih belum sadarkan diri."

"Kapan kemungkinan ia akan sadar?"namja yang ternyata adalah Mr. Key itu melihat namja yang sudah bertahun-tahun mengabdi kepadanya.

"Saya belum bisa memastikannya, namun tak akan lama lagi."

Mr. Key bangkit dan berjalan meninggalkan ruangan dimana Lee dirawat. Sepertinya mereka hanya berhasil menemukan Lee seorang tanpa bisa menemukan Kyuhyun.

"Semuanya kacau setelah terlibat dengan anak itu.." gumam Key.

.

.

.

.

Sebuah kelopak mata terlihat bergerak dan hendak terbuka. Sepasang kornea mata berwarna coklat nampak saat kelopak itu terbuka sempurna. Wajahnya terlihat begitu pucat dengan sebuah perban melingkar dikepalanya. Luka-luka bergaris hampir memenuhi wajahnya.

"Kamu sudah sadar?" Tanya seorang namja bertubuh kurus tinggi.

Ia masih terlihat linglung dengan keadaan disekitarnya. Tidak menghiraukan pertanyaan yang baru saja dilontarkan oleh seseorang yang sudah menyelamatkan hidupnya.

"Hei..." namja itu memeriksa tubuh yang masih terbilang sangat lemah. Nampaknya ia sudah terbiasa menangani hal semacam ini terbukti dari tidak adanya gerakan kaku saat menyentuh dan melihat luka-luka yang didapat oleh namja yang ditemukan oleh sahabatnya.

"Lukamu masih belum kering. Beristirahatlah lebih banyak lagi." Ucap namja tersebut sambil membenarkan letak masker oksigen yang menutupi hidung dan mulutnya. Kemudian namja yang terbaring disebuah ranjang single itu menutup kembali matanya.

_**Cklel!**_

"Dia sudah sadar, Ge?" Tiba-tiba seorang namja dengan pipi sedikit chubby masuk ke ruangan tersebut sambil membawa sebuah nampan.

Kaki-kaki putihnya melangkah melewati setiap lantai kayu yang dipijaknya. Namja yang lebih pendek dari namja pertama tadi, meletakkan nampan yang berisi berbagai peralatan didekat nakas kosong.

"Tadi sempat sadar, tapi tidur lagi. Mungkin shock dalam tubuhnya masih ada." Namja yang dipanggil 'Ge' itu mengambil sebuah suntikan dan mengisinya dengan sebuah cairan obat. "Keadaannya memang parah. Entah suatu keberuntungan atau bukan kita bertemu dengannya. Disini."

"Zhoumi-Ge jangan menyebutnya sebagai kesialan, ia sangat membutuhkan pertolonganmu, Ge."

Zhoumi terdiam sesaat setelah memasukkan obat kedalam tubuh namja yang ternyata adalah Kyuhyun. Matanya yang dilapisi oleh kacamata itu meneliti tubuh ringkih yang masih terbaring diranjang rumahnya.

"Aku tidak ingin terlibat dengan hal semacam ini lagi, Henry-ah. Cukup keluargaku saja yang menjadi korban akibat rasa tidak puas manusia."

Zhoumi meninggalkan ruangan itu tanpa berucap apapun lagi. Wajahnya terlihat sendu dan emosi dalam waktu yang bersamaan.

Henry yang melihat itu hanya bisa menghela napasnya saja. Ia menatap tubuh yang ia temukan beberapa waktu yang lalu di sungai dekat rumah.

"Ge, ada mayat!"

"Dia masih hidup, Henry. Cepat baringkan disana, kita akan melihat keadaannya."

"Ge, kondisinya terus menurun. Tekanan darah dan saluran pernapasannya semakin memburuk."

"Siapkan peralatan. Kita akan berusaha menyelamatkannya."

"Dia..."

"Ada apa, Ge?"

"Cepat! Kita harus segera membuat keadaannya aman terlebih dulu, lalu kita akan menangani kondisinya yang lain."

Masih segar dalam ingatan Henry, bagaimana paniknya ia dan Zhoumi saat menemukan Kyuhyun dalam keadaan sekarat bahkan nyaris tewas.

Tidak ingin membuat pikirannya bertambah pusing, namja yang besar di Kanada itu berlalu meninggalkan Kyuhyun seorang diri didalam kamar.

.

.

.

.

"Sarapannya hampir siap, hyung." Ucap Ryeowook saat melihat kedatangan Leeteuk ke dapur.

"Maaf hyung tidak bisa membantumu, Ryeowook-ah." Leeteuk berkata dengan mimik sedihnya.

"Ne, gwenchana hyung. Ada Sungmin-hyung, Hankyung-hyung dan Jaejoong-hyung yang membantuku." Namja mungil itu membawa masakan yang baru saja matang ke ruang makan.

Leeteuk masih berdiam di dapur. Entah apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang.

"Kajja kita sarapan, hyung. Yang lain sudah menunggu." Ajak Hankyung saat ia kembali ke dapur dan melihat keberadaan Leeteuk.

Namja yang merupakan pimpinan dari Perusahaan Park itu mengangguk dan berjalan menuju ruang makan.

"Waaah, makanannya sangat enak Ryeowookie.." ucap Shindong sambil memakan sebuah kepiting yang dimasak dengan bumbu merah.

"Jinjja? Syukurlah, itu yang masak adalah Jaejoong-hyung. Aku hanya membantu seadanya, hyung." Ryeowook mengangguk saat ia menyetujui ucapan Shindong ketika mencoba masakan kepiting tersebut.

"Syukurlah kalau kalian menyukai masakanku." Ucap Jaejoong sambil tersenyum.

"Hyung, bagaimana selanjutnya?" Tanya Kangin disela-sela makannya.

Leeteuk terdiam begitupun dengan yang lainnya. Semalaman ia berpikir namun tak kunjung menemukan jalan keluar.

"Yang pasti kalian jangan bertindak gegabah saja. Gerakan mereka sepenuhnya sudah terlihat oleh kepolisian. Kemungkinan tindakan mereka akan semakin berani." Yunho berkata sambil menuangkan air putih kedalam gelasnya yang kosong.

"Kalau bisa jangan terlalu sering pergi sendirian, satu dua orang harus ada yang menemani." Jaejoong mengupas sebuah apel untuknya dan Yunho. Sebuah kebiasaan yang sulit dihilangkan.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Kyuhyunie?" Tanya Eunhyuk.

Hanya keheningan yang menjawab pertanyaannya barusan. Memang hal yang sangat sensitif jika menanyakan itu saat ini.

"Kita akan tetap berusaha mencarinya, karena aku yakin ia masih ada di dunia ini hanya tempatnya saja yang berbeda." Ucap Siwon. Entah kenapa ia merasa yakin bahwa Kyuhyun masih hidup meskipun ia tidak tahu keberadaannya dimana.

"Ne, kita akan tetap mencarinya." Jawab Leeteuk dengan senyuman kecil tersungging diwajah tampannya.

Kelima belas namja yang berkumpul di Ruang Makan kembali menikmati sarapan paginya. Tanpa diketahui bahwa badai akan kembali menerpa mereka.

.

.

.

.

"Ge, demamnya kembali naik."

Seorang namja bermata sipit kini sedang melepaskan termometer yang ia pasang di ketiak namja yang masih terbaring.

Zhoumi kembali membaca catatan yang ia buat sebelumnya mengenai keadaan Kyuhyun dari waktu ke waktu. Keningnya berkerut saat menyadari keanehan dari tubuh namja dihadapannya.

"Ada masalah dengan paru-parunya, sepertinya ia mengalami pengempisan." Zhoumi memeriksanya dengan menggunakan stetoskop yang menggantung dileher jenjangnya.

"Bagaimana, Ge?" Tanya Henry.

"Benar dugaanku, paru-parunya mengalami pengempisan. Kita akan menanganinya, siapkan segalanya, Henry-ah."

"Baik, Ge." Henry menyiapkan segala peralatan yang dibutuhkan oleh Zhoumi. Bertahun-tahun hidup dengan namja tinggi yang kadang berprofesi sebagai dokter itu membuatnya sedikit tahu mengenai berbagai alat dan kesehatan di dunia kedokteran meskipun ia tidak mengenyam pendidikan tersebut.

Zhoumi merupakan anak dari peneliti yang ikut andil dalam proyek The Ultimate Coordinator. Kedua orangtuanya meninggal karena suatu insiden yang entah kenapa malah merenggut nyawa keduanya.

Saat dewasa ia mendapatkan sebuah pesan yang terselip diantara tumpukan file di sebuah laptop. Pesan itu mengatakan bahwa mungkin ia harus menyelamatkan salah seorang anak rekannya yang kemungkinan nyawanya akan dalam bahaya. Yaitu Kyuhyun.

Berbagai informasi ada didalam sana baik mengenai keadaan fisik luar Kyuhyun maupun organ dalamnya. Mau tidak mau Zhoumi pun mempelajarinya. Ia yang sebelumnya mengambil jurusan psikologi, terpaksa harus beralih menjadi jurusan kedokteran sekaligus masuk kedalam berbagai riset yang dikembangkan oleh universitasnya.

"Kenapa aku harus melakukan ini, Henry-ah? Aku tidak ingin berkaitan dengan hal ini." Ucap Zhoumi sambil tetap berkonsentrasi dengan kegiatan didepannya.

"Ini takdir, Ge. Bukankah selama ini Gege belajar hingga mendapatkan gelar doktor untuk menjalankan amanat kedua orangtua gege. Gunakanlah itu semua untuk yang seharusnya." Henry meneliti wajah pucat Kyuhyun yang masih tetap memejamkan matanya. "Sepertinya ia lebih tua daripada aku."

"Ne, namun aku merasa ia akan lebih kekanakan dari pada kamu, Henry-ah." Zhoumi tersenyum hingga membuatnya semakin tampan.

"Unghh.." terdengar suara lenguhan saat Zhoumi dan Henry masih melanjutkan obrolan ringan mereka.

Sontak keduanya langsung melihat kesumber suara. Kini Kyuhyun sedang berusaha untuk membuka kedua matanya.

Saat mata itu terbuka sempurna, dapat dilihat raut kebingungan masih tercetak diwajah pucatnya. Rona merah masih menjalar di wajah yang masih terlihat sayu itu.

"Kamu sudah sadar?" Tanya Henry.

Kyuhyun tetap diam, menatap dua orang didepannya dengan bingung. Kemudian meneliti sudut ruangan yang terbilang luas meski tidak seluas kamar miliknya.

Mulut Kyuhyun terlihat bergerak hendak mengucapkan sesuatu namun suaranya tidak terdengar karena teredam masker oksigen. Zhoumi yang mengerti, membuka masker tersebut dan menggantinya dengan sebuah selang yanag terhubung ke hidungnya.

"Kalian... siapa...?"

"Aku Zhoumi dan ini adalah Henry. Kami berasal dari China dan sedang berlibur disini." Jawab Zhoumi disertai senyuman ramahnya.

"Kenapa.. aku bisa.. berada.. disini..?"

"Aku menemukanmu dipinggir sungai beberapa hari yang lalu." Henry mengambil sebuah gelas dan sedotan. "Minumlah dulu."

Kyuhyun yang memang merasa haus, langsung meminum air mineral itu melalui sedotan yang disediakan oleh Henry. Setelah cukup membasahi tenggorokannya, ia kembali menyamankan letak tidurnya diranjang.

"Lukamu lumayan parah, lebih baik beristirahat dulu sampai benar-benar sembuh. Boleh aku tahu namamu siapa?" Zhoumi bertanya sambil melihat beberapa luka yang terdapat pada tubuh Kyuhyun.

"Aku.. Park.. Kyu.. Hyun..."

"Apa dadamu masih terasa sesak?" Kyuhyun menganggukkan kepalanya. Memang masih terasa sesak didadanya. "Paru-parumu masih belum cukup mengembang, tahan sebentar aku akan menaikkan dosis penahan sakitnya."

"Kamu.. siapa...?"

Zhoumi mengerutkan dahinya, namun kemudian tersenyum saat mengerti maksud dari pertanyaan namja muda dihadapannya. "Aku seorang dokter, tenanglah."

"Gege tidur dan beristirahatlah lagi, kami akan memantau terus keadaanmu.." namja berpipi layaknya mochi itu membenarkan letak selimut yang menutup tubuh Kyuhyun.

Rasa lelah dan kantuk luar biasa kembali menerpa tubuhnya. Tanpa perlu diperintah, Kyuhyun kembali memejamkan matanya dan beristirahat.

Zhoumi menyuntikkan sesuatu kedalam infusan Kyuhyun. Ia kemudian membuang bekas suntikan itu kedalam tong sampah dan berjalan keluar ruangan. Henry membereskan peralatan yang terlihat sedikit berantakan dan mengikuti langkah Zhoumi keluar.

Dibelakang rumah, namja tinggi berwajah tampan itu sedang menikmati pemandangan yang tersaji didepan matanya. Tangan kanannya sedang memegang sebuah cangkir yang berisi teh china.

Matanya yang berbingkai kacamata berframe hitam itu, sesekali menyipit untuk melihat jelas sesuatu yang berada jauh didepannya. Bibirnya tersungging sebuah senyuman ketika melihat dua ekor burung yang sedang terbang sambil membawa sebuah ranting pohon secara bersama-sama.

"Seekor burung saja bisa saling menolong, apa Gege tidak malu?"

Matanya melihat bahwa Henry, namja muda yang sudah ia anggap sebagai adik itu, kini berdiri disampingnya.

"Bukan aku tidak ingin, namun aku tidak mau terlibat dengan masalah hal seperti itu yang bisa membahayakan nyawaku atau dirimu." Mendengar jawaban Zhoumi, mau tak mau Henry pun tersenyum lebar.

"Tapi setidaknya hidup kita berguna untuk orang lain, Ge. Apa gege tidak merasa kasihan melihat keadaannya?" Zhoumi terdiam cukup lama. Namun tak kunjung ada jawaban dari bibir namja tampan tersebut.

Henry tidak menatap namja disampingnya lagi. Kini matanya menerawang melihat pemandangan danau dihadapannya.

"Jika aku hebat dan mengerti kondisinya seperti Gege, aku akan segera menolongnya."

Setelah mengucapkan hal itu, namja berumur 13 tahun tersebut pergi meninggalkan Zhoumi sendirian di belakang rumah. Agak kesal juga melihat kekeraskepalaan namja yang ia anggap sebagai keluarganya itu.

"Kamu tidak akan mengerti, Henry-ah.." gumam Zhoumi bersamaan dengan hembusan angin yang menerpa tubuhnya.

.

.

.

.

"HYUNG!" Teriak Kibum.

Suaranya mampu membuat semua orang berkumpul di ruang keluarga. Termasuk Jaejoong yang sedang sibuk memasukkan bumbu kedalam masakan yang ia buat. Tidak biasanya seorang Kim Kibum mengeluarkan suara teriakan.

"Ada apa, Kibum-ah?" Tanya Leeteuk.

"Aku baru saja mendapat informasi.." namja bermarga Kim itu kembali mengotak-ngatik laptopnya. "Dia.. dia masih hidup, hyung.."

"Mwo?! Siapa yang masih hidup? Kyuhyunie?" Eunhyuk langsung mengambil kesimpulan begitu saja.

Mendengar hal itu, mau tak mau membuat yang lainnya memperoleh secercah harapan mengenai keberadaan sang dongsaeng.

"Lalu dimana Kyuhyunie sekarang?" Donghae ikut menyuaraka rasa penasarannya.

"Bukan Kyuhyun yang aku maksud, tapi orang itu.. orang yang membawa Kyuhyun pergi.."

Ucapan Kibum langsung membuat yang lainnya menurunkan bahu mereka yang sempat terasa tegang.

"Lalu dimana mereka sekarang?" Kali ini Jaejoong yang bertanya.

"Aku belum tahu, keberadaan mereka sangat sulit aku lacak. Untuk mendapatkan informasi seperti ini pun butuh perjuangan semalaman.." Kibum kembali mengotak-ngatik benda tipis yang mampu mendapatkan info apapun.

"Semalaman kamu tidak tidur, Kibum-ah?" Tanya Kangin.

Namja pemilik Killer Smile itu menganggukkan kepalanya tanpa melihat siapa lawan bicaranya. Namun ia tahu siapa pemilik suara tersebut.

"Proteksi mereka kini semakin ketat, susah untukku menembusnya yah meskipun pada akhirnya akan tertembus juga." Kibum menutup kembali laptopnya. "Aku akan keluar sore nanti."

"Apa ada perlu diluar, Kibum-ah. Atau kamu akan bertindak sendiri?" Shindong malah membuat kesimpulan sendiri yang ditanggapi dengan tatapan datar dari Kibum.

"Aku terlalu pintar jika harus bertindak sendiri dan malah membuat masalah semakin rumit. Aku ingin mencari perangkat baru untuk mendapat informasi yang lebih akurat lagi." Namja yang bisa dikatakan jenius itu, melepas kacamatanya dan menyimpannya.

"Biar hyung yang belikan, kamu tetaplah disini bersama yang lain." Leeteuk bersiap akan pergi, namun ditahan oleh Yunho.

"Hyung, biar aku dan Jae yang pergi. Kalian semua tetaplah berada disini, suasana diluar sangat tidak aman." Jaejoong menganggukkan kepalanya tanda setuju.

"Tak apa, biar aku saja yang pergi. Semuanya pasti aman terkendali." Kibum keukeuh tetap ingin pergi sendiri.

"Jangan terlalu santai, Kibum-ah. Mereka tidak seperti yang kamu pikirkan, jangan anggap ini mudah seperti kamu membobol informasi didunia maya." Jaejoong memberi sedikit ceramah pada namja muda yang hampir seusia dengan sang sepupu, Changmin.

Kibum terdiam, ia berpikir tentang segala konsekuensi setiap apa yang akan ia lakukan. Kemudian ia mengangguk, setuju dengan usul Yunho.

"Masih ada sedikit harapan kita bisa menemukan Kyuhyunie. Orang itu bisa selamat, kenapa Kyuhyun tidak bisa. Iyah kan?" Kata-kata yang Kibum ucapkan barusan, mampu mengembalikan harapan mereka yang tadi sempat surut.

"Ne, apa yang Kibumie katakan itu benar. Masih ada harapan untuk kita bisa menemukan, Kyuhyun-ah." Yesung ikut memberikan kata-kata optimisnya.

.

.

.

5 hari berlalu

Dikediaman Park kini terlihat begitu ramai. Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang terjadi didalam rumah mewah tersebut.

"Teuki-hyung, mereka semakin menampakkan diri mereka dihadapan kita. Hari ini yang menjadi korban adalah Yesung-hyung, Hankyung-hyung, Sungmin-hyung dan Shindong-hyung. Belum kemarin dan beberapa hari yang lalu." Donghae terlihat begitu gelisah ketika matanya menangkap luka yang didapat oleh keempat hyung-nya.

"Tenanglah sebentar, Hae-ah. Jika kamu panik dan gelisah seperti ini, solusinya tidak akan muncul. Tenangkan dirimu." Leeteuk mencoba menenangkan salah satu dongsaeng-nya.

"Minumlah dulu, Hae-hyung." Ryeowook menyodorkan segelas susu hangat kepada namja penyuka ikan tersebut.

Ya, sudah beberapa hari ini teror menghantui mereka. Dari surat ancaman sampai tindakan nekat sekalipun.

Seperti hari ini contohnya, Yesung, Hankyung, Sungmin dan Shindong yang hendak pergi ke supermarket harus membatalkan kegiatan mereka karena dihadang oleh orang-orang berjas hitam dijalan. Mereka berempat dipukul dan dilukai.

Jika saat itu Donghae tidak melintas kesana bersama Eunhyuk dan Siwon, mungkin nyawa keempatnya akan semakin berbahaya.

"Bagaimana luka mereka, Siwonie?" Leeteuk bertanya kepada namja tegap nan tampan itu ketika melihatnya masuk.

"Luka keempatnya tidak serius, namun masih harus mendapat perawatan dan istirahat yang cukup." Siwon duduk dikursi yang kosong sambil memijat pelipisnya yang terasa sakit. "Yunho-hyung dan Jae-hyung belum kembali?"

"Mereka masih banyak urusan, kemungkinan seminggu lagi baru bisa kembali." Changmin menjawab pertanyaan Siwon.

Ia memang sempat berkomunikasi dengan Jaejoong tadi siang ketika akan mengabarkan keadaan yang baru saja terjadi.

"Kita harus bersiap untuk kemungkinan yang terburuk." Ucap Kibum.

Semuanya memasang mimik tegang dan khawatir. Musuh mereka benar-benar berbahaya, nyawa bisa kapan saja melayang.

.

.

.

"Keadaanmu sudah membaik, Lee?"

Orang yang dipanggil Lee membungkukkan badannya kembudian menegakkannya kembali.

"Saya sudah merasa lebih baik, terimakasih atas perawatan yang Anda berikan." Jawab Lee kepada Mr. Key.

"Kita akan segera menyelesaikan semua ini, aku harap kamu bisa bersiap dan mempersiapkan segalanya. Anak itu sudah tidak ada gunanya lagi, dan dia pun tidak diketahui keberadaannya." Key mengambil sebuah belati dan mengelus ujung belati tersebut.

"Baik, Tuan. Akan saya persiapkan semuanya dan sekali lagi saya memohon maaf tidak bisa membawa anak itu."

"Tidak apa, dia sudah tidak berguna." Mr. Key menyunggingkan seringaiannya. "Kita akan memberi mereka semua yang tersisa sebuah kejutan. Kejutan yang meriah disisa hidup mereka."

Lee membungkuk, "saya mengerti, Tuan. Akan saya persiapkan segalanya."

"Kamu memang anak buah yang bia diandalkan." Mr. Key bangkit dari kursinya dan berjalan menuju jendela besar yang ada dibelakangnya.

"Semuanya akan dimulai..."

_**To Be Continued**_

Makasih untuk semua review kalian. Itu sangat berkesan untukku. Maaf belum bisa dibalas, kemarin sempat sakit. Hehehe.. review lagi yah, review kalian bener-bener bikin aku semangat dan terhibur. :)


End file.
